


Music hero (BNHA x reader x NSR)

by EdioPants



Category: BnHA, Bokunoheroacademia - Fandom, NSR, mha, nostraightroads
Genre: Anime, Cringe, Crossover, Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, Other, XReader, game, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 52,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdioPants/pseuds/EdioPants
Summary: The road to becoming a hero is long and tiring journaling with no straight path. You need to take a step back and see that the stage doesn't just belong to you. We are all in this together.Warnings:OOC?SwearingMy trash writing skills and spelling





	1. Ya'll like Jazz? (Info)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is a repost from Wattpad. I'm the author and I'm posting it here as a back up it would be better if you read it there. Also It mainly on the MHA side I'm trying to balance it so sorry about that.
> 
> Here a link to it:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/243405509-music-hero-bnha-x-reader-x-nsr

Warning this is my first fanfic and I'm not the best writing with bad spelling so in short it this is going be a garbage fire :>

Also your kind of OP

No Straight Road (NSR)- is a rhythm-based action-adventure game developed by Malaysian studio Metronomik and published by Sold Out. In this, The character will be used so spoiler for the game characters and plot. 

My Hero Academia (BNHA) - made by Kohei Horikoshi take place in a world where superhero and villain are real with superpower called quirks. And this story will follow the plot of BNHA anime plot so spoiler for BNHA anime plot. 

Key terms  
(y/n) – your name  
(l/n)- last name  
(s/c) – skin colour  
(h/c) – hair colour  
(h/l) – hair length  
(e/c) – eye colour  
(f/n)- father name  
(m/n)- mother name  
(f/c) - fav colour 

_______________________  
Character description:

Personally- (y/n) is a person who wants to spend their life alone who has put up a stone-cold attitude who tends to be sarcastic and sassy but under that, they are a quiet person who has a soft side.

Height: 166cm, 5.5 ft. you are the same height as Midoriya have fun

Age: 15 

Looks: you but anime version of you 

Gender: gender-neutral so will be used (they/them)

_____________________

Quirk: Melody Soul

Based described: a new type of quirk that draws its powers from another dimension beings. With being a mix of Emitter and Transformation type quirks, the user has access to different powers base on who they draw they power form.

Power based on the character's boss fights.  
-DJ Subatomic Supernova (DJSS)

Powers:  
stretch libs- have the power to stretch libs mainly arms.  
Space body – turns the user body into space be able to remove libs and have them still be able to work. Also, let the body be used as a warp gate and have objects be able to pull out of the body.  
space created- be able to create an object that looks like planets and asteroid to use as weapons. can move them without being a physical touch  
ground shift – physical touching the ground let the user be able to move the ground in any direction.  
\- Sayu

Powers:  
holograms  
lasers  
Psychokinesis– be able to move in any direction (float? Yea floating)  
Glitch- short teleportation with also able to go thought an object (like a ghost)

-Yinu

Powers:  
Plant creation  
Red string – create a red string like out of the user fingertips that can be able to attach to objects  
shockwaves  
-Neon J with 1010

Powers:  
Colour weapon – be able to make a weapon out of the colour of red, yellow, green, blue, and white  
White- Sword  
Red- Buzzsaw  
Green- grenade  
Yellow- missile  
blue- baton  
radar- be able to location people's location in a 180 Km area from the user. Also, be able to see the physical health of the people.  
robot summon - summon the 1010 robots as soldiers as they can use the weapon-based there colours also used the shield barrier power. 

(Here 1010)  
shield barrier – make a bubble-like shield around the user or other people also have the power to make a barrier shield.

-Eve

Powers:  
Surfaces limbs + Earth manipulation – can make body parts and limbs out of surfaces.  
limbs created- be able to make the user gained more libs eg like arms  
Portals  
\- Tatiana

Powers:  
Glass manipulation  
Lava body + Fire manipulation  
Time jump- can skip time to create a short-range teleportation  
-Powers they all have  
size change  
Fused- let the user fuse with one of the beings to boost the power based on the being powers the user fuse with but they can only use those powers. They also gain some physical look of the being. Eg the user fuse with Eve they look like a mix of the two but can only use those powers.  
summon – summon one of the beings.  
Background sound – when the quirk is in used the user-created music as a side effect ( walking theme song)  
drawbacks when overused:  
sour limbs  
temporarily becoming deaf  
Headaches 

(Could add more character but going to stick with the main NSR members)  
_________________________  
Family:  
(f/n) (l/n)  
quirk: healing song – by sing or making sound with the user mouth they can speed up the healing of cells. This quirk cannot be used to fix big injuries  
job: doctor  
(m/n) (l/n)  
quirk: Quirkless  
Job: Accountant  
____________________  
Love interests  
everyone in your age range because why not makes its harem.


	2. Just Another Day

Reader POV

80% of the world population is born with superhuman powers called quirks. Form this a new age of humans was made with heroes becoming a real job for most. When I was younger I thought the idea of having a quirk would be the coolest thing of the earth but they just destroy people.

I'll all ways want to be a hero just a childhood dream that could become real all I need was a quirk. My mother and father were right behind me with my idea. When I was four it all change.

11 year ago 

It was right after lunchtime and I was doing what most 4 olds at kindergarten do. Running around and whacking kids with my toy guitar in a game of tag.

"All right everyone, playtime over children. Time to come in" Mrs. Redbird said, " (y/n) stop hitting people with your guitar." 

"But Mrs. I want to keep playing."

The other 4 olds were complaining just like I was others were making it back inside to get out of the sun. 

"Honey I know it so much fun to play out here but it time to go inside and get clean up, come on I'll take that toy out of your hands so it easier."

"No!" I quickly said as Mrs. Redbird got close to me I did not want to go in not now I was playing with the other kids. As Mrs redbird got close, I took a step back as this keep happening I end up slipping on my shoelaces. As I fell my right-hand brush against the ground in a going straight fount to were Mrs. Redbird as this happen a melody played it was a soft sound and it was a melody I never heard before. 

I look down at my hand wonder why a sound came out of it when I look back up Mrs. Redbird was not in front of me everyone was at the other side of the playing ground. Everything was quiet as my tiny brain just realizing what happened.

"Mrs did (y/n) get they quirk?" 

"wow, that was so cool the ground move, like a... CD!"

"did sound just play?"

That when everything changes. As quick as it happens mum and dad were called to pick you up the first thing they did was take you to a was a quirk doctor. 

"You see here Mrs and Mr (l/n) your child has a quirk no one has seen before, we have chosen the name Melody soul for the quirk we will most like need to run some more test on your children to understand how it works."

Doctor Docdoc explain to your parents as you were playing with your hair bored and tired from playing in the sun. 

"Ah we, mostly need a rain check on that Docdoc, it a bit late, and (y/n) look to tired to do them." your father said back as your mother was quiet. 

Those good days soon end as most things do. It all happened when your father dies because of a villain attack. After that, your relationship changes with your mother. She stops seeing you as a person and became an income because you had a quirk no one knew about you start spending more time with doctors soon that turn into scientists soon the info of your quirk became the top news. Everyone knew about it a quirk that has more than 4 abilities in it and could have more? Your quirk was famous no one knew who you were, but they knew about your quirk.

That when you learn that even though you were lucky to have such a strong quirk the world was not fair. Your childhood was you been alone everyone you meet was too scared to talk to you as your mother was never there. 

Even though you were alone you learn more about your quirk more about mainly about the people in it. They are part of NSR a huge record label In a different dimension. Been run by the women called Tatiana when you first meet her you scared of her but now she like the mother you never had. 

DJSS a narcissist DJ who only cares about music and space who would sell a child to get more ice cream or dodo popsicles. It took you some time to make them stop calling you a simpleton now they called you an earthly which is better than them calling you a simp. 

Sayu the mermaid digital idol. Who all ways in a good mood who end up being the only happy person in a room most of the time. She became your best friend who took a shit ton of sugar. 

Yinu is a child pianist prodigy who can play a sick beat at the age of 9 and look killer in her suit. She the child who you never bring out in a fight but would die laughing at a fart joke.

Neon J the man who a cyborg who was in the navy who end up making a robot boy band named 1010. He sometimes goes on about the time when he was in the war. He mainly the one to help you train. 1010 based on your older brothers.

And lastly, Eve the diva of the group who makes artworks along with her music and is known to be dramatic and emotional who has a mostly has bipolar. She most like has a lot of mental problems but hide it she basely your older sister who an art student.

Present-day

Now here you are at 15 with a UA letter for the hero course. Laying on your bed with headphones on tomorrow was going be your first day at UA. You want to be a hero as a child but now you had no idea. As soft music plays you remember your father how much you want to save him when he died. 

'Guess I'll save them,' you thought as your eyes start to water. " I'll be a Hero to save everyone." was your last thought as your body went to sleep.


	3. Superhero

Reader POV

You were woken up by your alarm you quickly stop it as your body wants to go back to sleep. But you knew you cannot. getting up you headed to do your daily task. After that, you put on the UA uniform. Take a look in the mirror you could see that you look like a dumbass. nothing new there.

Before leaving you went to grab something to eat grabbing two rice balls out of the fridge. You check for your mother, but she was nowhere to be found. 'Nothing new there.' sighing you went back to your room grabbing your airphones. Put them on your head as you head out the door making sure you lock it before leaving.

The train ride to UA was quiet as you were looking at something on your phone you felt a tab on your shoulder you quick took your airphones out to turn around. Your face to face with a girl with pink hair and skin.

"hey you're wearing the UA uniform and I was wonder if you are going to be in UA?"

"um, yea I'm in the hero course class 1A.."

"oh cool we are in the same class oh yea the name Mina Ashido."

"(l/n) (y/n)."

"well (l/n) Kun/san I think were going to be friends." the girl spoke you gave her a questioning look as she sat down next to you. Given you a close smile she keeps asking you questions about you.

"So are you ready to be a hero?"

"well if I'm not I'll just die."

"...."

"..."

"do you like ice cream?"

___________ time skip __________  
You walked along Ashido she keeps talking about how it going be such a cool year and how there going be girls and boys to make out with. As you to keep walking Ashido spot someone she knew.

"Wait is that Kirishima? Oi Kirishima over here"Ashido yelled to the red-headed boy. The said boy turn look back at the two of you he quickly came over.

"Kirishima this is (l/n), (l/n) meet Kirishima they also in class 1A."

"Hey there the named Kirishima, (l/n) a manly name."

"Thanks? I likey your hair" you spoke. All you want to do was to get to class but you were stuck right now talking to people. Ashido and Kirishima seem to be good friends as they start to talk you were able to slip away and head to class.

'What with this big ass door.' As you came close to the door you notice a boy with green hair. He was sweating bullets.

"Hey open the door together?" you quietly said to the green-haired boy he turn around given a quick nod to you.

"3?"

"2"

"1"

"Don't put your feet on the desk"

Stand in the classroom were three people. A boy in the background with a two-tone hair who looks like he wanted to die. A blond boy sticking his feet up on a desk and at the same time yelling at a boy with dark blue hair and glasses is explained why the blond person needs to put his feet off.

before you could speak the blue hair turns his head faces you and the green-haired boy.

"Ah, good morning" the blue-haired spoken as he moves close in a robotic fashion. " I am from Somei Private academy. Myname is Iida Tenya "

"(l/n) (y/n)."

"I'm Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku nice to meet you, Iida."

The boys start to talk to each other it seems something happens in the entrance exam which you did not need to take.

"I don't believe I saw you at the entrance exam (l/n)San/Kun?" Iida spoke.

"Oh you see I got in by recommendation so I did not need to take it". You explain. Iida and Midoriya eye widen at the news. Right on time, a girl with brown hair steps in making an ah noise.

"That curly hair, you're the plain-looking one."

The girl spoke to Midoriya and Iida you made your way to a desk want to fall back to sleep. Looking over you notice the red and white hair boy. Before you could say hello a gruff voice spoke.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play around."

Looking over you saw a man who looks like what you feel when you wake up wrap in a yellow sleeping bag the man seems to see better days.

"This is the hero course." Sitting up he unzips the sleeping bag "It took eight seconds before you were quiet, Time is limited, you kids are not rational enough." Stepping out of the yellow sleep bag you notice his clothing. He looks like he was homeless but my god was he a mood."I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Nice to meet you."

'Oh'

"It's kind of sudden, but put these on and go out onto the field." Aizawa pulled a gym uniform out form his sleeping back.

'Guess it time to show off' I thought as look to the uniform.


	4. Frame Of Mind

Reader Pov

Now everyone was staying outside stand line up as Aizawa sensei explained the quirk test.

"You most likely notice there are 21 of you in this classroom, I'm not a fan of teacher more than 20 so who comes in last places will be expelled." Aizawa made the Bakugou demonstrate with the use of your quirks. You made a mental note to keep away from Bakugou he seems like an asshole. Now the test begins.

Test 1: 50m Dash

You end up using the Time jump power which works well and got you good placement in the first test. Iida came first which he was proud of. He had a quirk that made him have engines in his thighs which makes him fast.

"Wow, he likes fast as Sonic!" A boy with Blond hair spoke the girl next to him who was rocking a punk theme just sighed.

Test 2: Grip strength

Turns out using DJSS stretch limbs made your upper body stronger which let you get 202 kgs even if you could not put the whole hand in to do so.

"540 kg? what are you, a gorilla?" Look over you see two boys looking over at a boy with 6 arms. "wait no, an octopus?" the same boy with black hair spoke.

"(l/n) San/Kun how did you do?" Midoryia said. he seems embarrassed to ask.

"202 kg, how about you ?"

"Oh um 56 kg"

Test 3: standing long jump

Walk in the park as you just float swim over. it also seems others found it easy as well.

Test 4: Repeated side steps

Was painfully but end up get 5th in the class.

Test 5: Ball throw

I was first up right after Bakugo 705 score.

"Oi who the fuck is making that noise!" Bakugo very angry yell.

"It, me" I spoke "It a side effect of my quirk" right after I said that I use the red string quirk to attach it to the ball then throw the ball round in a circle to build up speed then launch it with stretch limbs.

A soft melody of a piano and disco launch follows the ball launch.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET 1002?!"

You look over at the angry child.He seem to be pissed that you beat his score. When he was doing that the other classmates were talking about the sound some try to think of where they heard it before.

Bakugou seems to get more piss when a girl got infinity. You just smirk and gave the girl a thumbs up she replied with a thumbs up.

Then lastly it was Midoryia. you watch closely as Midoryia walks up. He was not doing the best in the class. so this could be his last try. Right before he was going to throw the ball Aizawa stop him. Soon after the small lectured the ball was throw and a large whoosh was followed.

Midoroya got the same score as Bakagou just 0.3 more. It seems that got Bakagou even more piss than he was and from the looked of it he now ready to kill Midoroya.

"Bakagou clam the fuck down you look like your about to die."

"THAT QUIRKLESS NOTHING DEKU!"

"On my fucking god." Using your quirk you trap Bakagou feet into the ground this made him fall over and face plant into the ground.

______Time Skip_______________

Later in the day Aizawa announced the results of the tests and guess who came first.

1.(l/n) (y/n)  
2.Todoroki Shoto  
3.Yaoyorozu Momo  
4\. Bakahoe Katsuki  
5.Tokoyami Fuikage  
6.Kirishima Eijiro  
7.Tenya Iida  
8.Shoji Mezo  
9.Sato Rikido  
10.Ashido Mina  
11\. Ojiro Mashiro  
12\. Tsuyu Asui  
13\. Ochaco Uraraka  
14\. Hanto Sero  
15.Jiro Kyoka  
16.Koda Koji  
17.Aoyama Yuuga  
18.Hagakure Tooru  
19.Minoru Mineta  
20.Kaminari Denki  
21.Midoriya Izuku

Oh, fuck not Midoriya. Sensei end up not expelled the person in lasts place. He ended up expelled the person in 19 placed. Which was this weird as Grape thing.

As I began to walk home I was stopped by two people.

"Hey sorry we have not meet the name Yaoyorozu Momo and the girl next to me is Jiro Kyoka" Yaoyorozu said introducing herself and Jiro, As Jiro wave at you.

"(l/n) (y/n), nice to meet you?"

"Same here, (l/n) Kun/San, also that music your quirk made was nice," Jiro said back to you. You just blank face at the bottom of them no one has ever said they like the music that your quirk made.

"Um ah thanks." you give a small smile as the two girls gave one back.

"I think we're going be great friends," Yaomomo said.

_____ time skip ______________

It was late and you should be sleep but you can't why? you ran out of food and your great mother who was not there which lead you had to go get it, late at night.

The store was quiet. As you quickly grab the items you need you came to a problem. You were not tall effect to get the last item. 'I'm going to need to ask someone, great.' scanning round you spot a man looking at cleaning products he was tall even to get the last item you need.

"I'm sorry sir to bug you, I can't grab what I need and I was wonder if you grab it for me." The Man turns around his golden eyes look down on to your body 'I'm going to die.' was what you quickly thought.

"Is this the item?"

"Yea."

The man wordless walks over and he grabs it giving it to you. "Thank you sir and sorry sir for bugging you." You quickly said grabbing your items and leaving. As you do so the man's eyes never left your figure. The person who just talked to him had the looks of an angel. With a small sighing, he turns back to what he was doing before. The image of the person burned right into his mind.

"Now Mint or Lemon bleach." The man spoke to himself.


	5. Check It Out

Reader POV

You woke up to find out you been put into a group chat. You remember that you did give Iida, Midoriya, Ashido, Yaoyorozu, and Jiro your phone number to them.

Class 1A Group Chat

Tenya Iida:

Hello everyone I made a group a chat this will be used for us as a way to talk to each other. Also, here a list of everyone numbers so they can be added to each other contacts.

Katsuki Bakugo:

NOONE FUCKING ADD ME

(y/n) (l/n):

thanks iida for the group chat

(y/n) (l/n) has renamed Class 1A Group Chat to Sinking Shipwreck

(y/n) (l/n) has renamed themself to DJ Aw Man.

Bubble gum Alien:

OH fuck yes we have the hottest people in on group chat and bakugo.

Poland:

why am I name this?

Bootleg Pikachu:

Because why not.

As it keeps happening the group chat start to get more and more cursed. So you chose to just get ready for school.

________Time Skip________________

Getting to class and sit down in your sit you watch as others fell in.

The class was meh, As we the day went on we had a chart of quirky teachers. From to Present Mic teaches us how to curse someone in English to Midnight explain who the hottest people in art history.

Right now everyone was waiting for the next teacher.

"Hey is it basic hero training next?" Also most on-time All Might came thought the door and shouted "I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON." Wait All might? ALL MIGHT a teacher.

"OH SHIT IT ALL MIGHT."

"IT'S ALL MIGHT HE REALLY OUR TEACHER!" Most of the class said. you sat there with a blank as look as the number 1 hero was are next teacher how the fuck.

Midoriya was talking about the costume All might was wearing as Bakahoe yell at him to quote from him "SHUT THE FUCK UP."

All might explain he was going be the one who teaches us for basic hero training the next thing we need to do was put on are hero costumes.

_Time skip____________

I was standing outside waiting for everyone to get change. My hero outfit was a skin-tight sleeves less jumpsuit with a crop top jacket over it with Boot that come out to my knee's that the bottom of them had an animal look to them. along with that, you had gloves and headphones that can be used to talk to other people or play music. that was top of it was in three colours of black, white, and (f/c). You gave off Present Mic vibes.

"Oh, I love your costume make you look really cool." a brown hair girl spoken to you. You really should introduce yourself to everyone in the classroom.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka we meet but I thought to ask your name." she sheepishly explains.

"yea right back at you love the aesthetic your hero costume has, I'm (y/n) (l/n)."

"Wait your the music quirk person right?"

You nod your head as her eyes lit up she explains how you had a cool quirk. As everyone came out you made sure to introduce yourself to everyone you have not meet yet and get their names.

As everyone was in the same place you notice there hero outfits are they were quirky some more than others, With Todoroki and Midoriya been the highlights of the class. All might start to explain what we were doing here at some point he took out a script and start reading from it.

"For this class, you be split into villains and heroes and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles against each other." All might explain he seems to be pulled up a fake smile. 'He got no idea how to teach people.' you thought.

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?" Iida asked.

"When fighting against villains it'll never be fair. So all the teams will be chosen by drawing lots." All Might answered back.

Soon people started to ask random questions. As All Might answered back to the best he can do soon it was time to draw lots.

You end up getting a paper with the letter C on it. You got to partner up with Yaoyorozu. It going to suck for anyone going to fight you two because both you both have op's quirks.

"Oh hey to think two people who were recommendation will be paired up," Yaoyorozu spoke.

"Were the OP team Yaoyorozu whoever we are going to fight are going down."

"Now young heroes let see who fighting first, The first hero team is team A and the villain team is team D."

Wait is Midoryia and Bakugou fight each other. Oh boy, this is going get some to kill someone.


	6. Killer Queen

Reader Pov

Everyone was quiet as the scene of Bakugou and Midoryia fighting keep going on it was hard not to watch.

"Sensei this is getting bad, Don't you think they should stop?" Kirishima asked.

On the monitor, the fight keeps getting worse. All might try to make say something back you cut him off.

"Wait don't stop them."

"Are you insane?!" Yelled Mina and Sero.

"Could be, But don't you see out of everyone here they both know about each other from the nicknames they used and from the look of this, Midoryia Kun needs this it Midoryia wants to be in the same ring as Bakugou this is Midoryia show Bakugou he can be in the same ring. This is also a good time to let Bakugou know that he not the top dog anymore. You should not take this away from them."

"I also want to see Bakugou get fuck up."

It was true this will be a game-changer from both of their relationship with each other. But you also want to see Bakugou get fuck up and show that he not superior.

Everyone was quiet after that.

____ Time Skip_______________

Soon it was time for you and Yaoyorozu to fight. You were part of the Villain side for the fight and the two people you were fighting are Jiro and Kaminari.

"Ok so your sure that this plan will work?" Yaoyorozu asked as she keeps making defences around the bomb room.

"If it does not we move to plan B." You spoke. Based on their quirks the plan was low but if it works will give you to the win the only downside to this is that you were going be fight two of them head-on for this to work. Grab your headphones you tune into so you can Yaoyorozu and info if this back fights.

Noone Pov

As both Jiro and Kaminari made their way inside there was no telling what was going to happen. Both (l/n) and Yaoyorozu seem to have god-tier quirks that could control the fight.

Jiro used her quirk putting on of her earphone jack into the wall to see where they are. Their plan was easy 1. Find the bomb 2. Kaminari used quirk to paralyzed them 3. Win.

Jiro's face became pale.

"Jiro something wrong." Kaminari notices how pale Jiro has become.

"There 7 people I can't tell were (l/n) and Yaoyorozu our in the building."

Before they can act a voice both of them have never heard spoke.

"Hey, Baby~."

They both turn to look in front of them what they saw was a robot boy with white-eyes and hair. Run to them. Kaminari got ready to use his quirk he could use his quirk but he had to wait for the robot to get close just so Jiro will not get hurt.

"Wait Kaminari-" Jiro was cut off as the robot turn on a bubble shield and punch Kaminari square in the face knocked him out. As quickly that happen two more robots show up out of the darkness One with Blue hair and black shades and the other had a red mohawk with red eyes. Jiro tries to use her quirk on them but all they did was turn on the bubble shield the two new robots grab both of Jiro arms and push her down into the ground.

Jiro's head was drawn a blank as she hates to say but two hot ass robots holding her down could very be the start of something. Before something happens I voice spoken.

"Well well well it seems my boys found the heroes."

Stand above Jiro was (l/n) they had two more robots stand next to them. One with Yellow hair and eyes and the other had Green hair and Eyes. The music that is playing in the background is Funky House, Jiro was more of a rock person but the music pretty good.

"It seems we won heroes. " Spoke (l/n) right as they said that All Might made the call that the villains won.

"Um, guys can you let Jiro go now."

"Oh right."

"Sure thing Caption."

The blue and red robot let Jiro go step back. Jiro pushes her self up to look around at the (l/n) and the robots.

"They're called 1010."

"The robots."

(l/n) gave a big ass smile as 1010 Pose behind (l/n), Jiro looked at (l/n) one of the people in the class that seem to close off was standing right now with a dorky simile. the moment was cut off as the green 1010 member talked.

"Captian the blond boy not getting."

"Oh fuck."


	7. Wait a Minute

Reader Pov

After taking Kaminari to Recovery Girl you were able to head back to the watch room with All Might. You got back a little late so you miss the debriefing but lucky for you Iida explain what happens and then Uraraka gave you a more basic version. Basically, You were the MVP of the match because of your planning and taking both heroes down. Later on, after everyone matches, you head to your last class your afternoon classes which were home economics and math. Home economics was not bad you end up learning some skills then there was math class. Soon it was the end of school, for the second day of school, a lot has happened.

"(l/n) San/Kun it seem we head home in the same direction do you mind if I join you," Iida asks as he walks up to you. Sighing you put your airphones into your pocket.

"Sure I guess."

"We-." Before Iida could finish Uraraka pop out behind the two of you.

"Oh, Iida Kun and (l/n) San/Kun you guys heading home can I join." And so she did but before you could get off school grounds Midoriya end up joining.

_Time skip _______________

Getting home you drop your school bag onto the ground. Heading off to the kitchen you found a note.

Not to be home for a bit, left for work going to be back later on so be good for 2 weeks. - Mom.

Great so you got the house to yourself. I thought came to mind because you end up using 1010 today why not bring them up now. Then another thought came to mind.

Bring out 1010 they look around then notice where they are the first thing they did was pull you into a hug. "Guys, guys I need to breathe remember." The 5 robot boys let you go letting your body dropdown.

"Sorry (y/n) it has just been so long seen we last saw you."

"2 and a half hours is not that long."

"But still.." Rin(white) spoke rubbing the back of his head. As the other four facepalm at Rin(white) actions. Then Zimelu(red) and Haym(yellow) quickly branch off from and headed off to the landline phone. You gave them a questioning look as Eloni(green) seem to be just as confusedly as you were. Purl-Hew(blue) notices that you are confused bend down to your level.

"We were plan on having a pizza party back home but now we're here we thought that we could just do it here."

"Wait hold on how are you going to pay for it?"

That when you notice that Haym(yellow) was holding a card. Walking over to the two you were able to get a close look. That card was not yours it was there... on no.

"Did you guys steal your dad's credit card?"

Zimelu(red) put the phone back down as an autotune laugh came out. "Don't worry about it we steal commander card all the time, what the worse that could happen."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, so that where it went."

1010 turn around face to face with Neon j. You on the other hand had a smile on your face.

___ Time skip _____

You end you been able to eat the pizza even 1010 got their food it just they had to deal with fixing their gears when the pizza grease destroys their gears. Right now you and Neon j were watching the news as 1010 were clean their gears.

"I can't believe my soldiers would take from me I thought it was DJ guess I own them an apology now." Neon j autotune voice spoke as he finishes eating the last pizza slice.

"Now on other news, we got some top story's for you."

Both you and Neon j look up to the tv as the news anchor spoke on.

"First off our first story is about location heroes Viper and Whitethroat are missing in action, both last seen in Hosu city.

The second story pro hero Hawks popular sky rocks with that we have an interview into how Hawks got so popular so fast.

And lastly, the rumours of UA are true! All Might the number one hero the symbol of peace is a teacher at UA and tomorrow we have a look at the students and how the number one hero teaches."

Now that not good two heroes missing in action that the last one could impact you if there going to have a look at the students are they going to UA?

"Solider you go to UA don't you."

Turning away from the tv you look over to Neon. He looked down a cloud serious coved Neon j with both robotic hands holding each other. His radar looks down as the small pings echo into the noise of the tv.

"Neon is something wrong," you spoke.

"(y/n) you need to make sure the news people don't see you."

"Wait what."

"Solider the news are dogs they hunt you down rip you part make nothing left of your image. They find something wrong about you and only talk about it. They going to show up at UA break in clean the building of all the info they can find then show it destroys all the people then show everyone there secrets live tv."

You gave Neon a nod questioning if he is ok. The likelihood of them showing up to at UA was high but that not going to impact you. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note. To everyone reading this first thing why but secondly thank you it good to know that people would want to read this, It a nice feeling.
> 
> Also, side note sorry if it seems I'm going through season 1 really fast it just I find it really boring (ep 10-13 are really good and I tend to when rewatching BNHA I just start on ep 10 but if you really like season 1 that ok it just what I think) to watch but don't worry when getting to season 2 I'll so down.
> 
> lastly, I have no idea when I'm going update so it most likely going be a random pattern of when I get an idea to write.


	8. Paparazzi

Reader Pov

Neon J was right. Head to school you thought nothing about it but He was right about the news. They had covered the UA gates with reporters.

So you have two options. Option one was to walk into the mob and hope you can get through them, Option two was to walk through the wall.

Taking option two you walk over to the wall notice some else had the same idea as you. The person was taller than you but before you could say anything he walks through the wall just his clothes did not follow him. Looking around you check if anyone else saw him. Before you could do anything a head pop through the wall.

"Oh hey there." You point self also checking if he was talking to you.

"It seems my clothing falls off, oh well hey can you help me out and give me them?" He points down to the clothing that was laying down on the ground.

"Sure.."

Pick up the clothing you using Sayu Glitch's to go through the wall, You were meet face to face with the person, Who was butt naked. Your face flushed as you turn your head away as you hand him his clothing.

'FuCk me, That not something you see every day.' You were questioning your life choices as the person was able to dress himself again.

"Sorry about that they fall off quite a lot." The Person laughs as you look back over you were able to get a good look at the person. He looks a lot like Lucas from Earthbound.

"Hey let me make it up to you I'll walk you to class how about." Lucas from Earthbound.

"You don't have to."

"Hey, Hey now it ok I don't mind." Lucas from Earthbound said as he jabs his thumb into his chest give you a big smile.

"Um fine... I'm (y/n)(l/n)." You soft spoke. The person actions make you give off a small smile.

"Oh right the names Mirio Togata you can call me Mirio if you want, Now what class are you in?"

"Class A1."

____Time Skip___________

After getting to class you pat ways from Mirio as he went to his class. Making your way to your desk you get ready for another day of school. The first thing Aizawa sensei was debriefed what happened in basic Heroic class that happened yesterday but he spent most of it lecturing Midoriya and Bakugou.

"Well let get down to homeroom business, Sorry about the late notice but today, I'll have you..."

The Class tone change to a serious tone as everyone was trying to think of what Aizawa was about to say.

"Decide on a class representative/president."

'Such a normal school thing.' Most of the class though.

Soon people were promoting themself to be class representative/president. You leaned over desk pocking Midoriya in the back making him turn around. "You should go for it, I think you be a good pick."

Before Midoriya could say anything Iida voice cut through to give the suggested on how we should vote for representative/president. As most of the class came together to make rules.

Soon we all voted and we got the answer. Midoriya came in first with 4 votes as Yaoyorou second place with 2 votes. You were happy that you did not end up getting pick but you did 1 vote the thing is you did not vote for yourself.

"Waaaaait what I got 4 votes!?" Midoriya questingly yelled

"WHO THE FUCKED VOTED FOR DEKU?!??" Bakugou angrily barked back.

"Anyway Midoriya will be the representative/president as Yaoyorou will be Vice representative/president." Aizawa tiredly spoke he seem like he just wants to go back to sleep.

__Time Skip____

Grabbing some food made by Lunch Rush you sat down a table just want to eat that did not end up happening as a voice spoke up.

"(l/n) San/Kun do you mind if I eat with you?" Look up you were meet face to face with Todoroki as he was holding his tray of food. Give him a nod you move over letting him sit down next to you. You to end up eating in silence. Just before you were going to finish the last part of the meal you were cut off by the alarm went off.

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP

The alarm went off the speaker announced: "Security level 3 has been broken, All students please evacuate in an orderly fashion." Everything broke into chaos as this happened you grab Todoroki hand to make sure not to lose him.

"Todoroki hold on." The second you said that you reuse Sayu Glitch power as you drag Todoroki thought the crowd.

"It seems no one is listening to the "orderly fashion" part," Todoroki spoke from his mind as the two of you keep walk thought people. The sound of people trying to get out made it hearing Todoroki harder.

But then Iida's voice cut thought to inform everyone that we were not under attack it was the press.

__Time Skip____

Soon we got back to class. Midoriya ends up stepping down from representative/president give it to Iida who we did not disagree from the change. Soon the day came to an end as you made your way home with Uraraka, Midoriya and Iida.


	9. Kids In The Dark

Reader Pov

Waking up to do your morning routine you quickly check your phone only to find the curse text that Kaminari send to the group chat which is currently name; Bitches and Simps.

_____________

Bitches and Simps

🅱ootLeg Pikachu:

Oh b🅰️by🤪👊 It time to have 🅰️ little fun with me 🤭🤭 bec🅰️use your invite to the p🅰️rty 😳 🤑😳D🅰️ddy 😳 🤑😳 🤑needs toes to succ on😳 😳 😳 and right now your 💅🤩 25% 🤩💅 off h🅰️ving your guts 😩 😩 😩 cle🅰️n with this 🥵wet 🥵🅰️ss 🥵pussy 🥵w🅰️rping 🅰️round your h🅰️rd stone w🅰️ll cock 🍆💦💦👁👅 👁 as D🅰️ddy mo🅰️ns into your cute little b🅰️by e🅰️rs🤭 🅰️s you knee down 😍 for the wet 🅰️ss pussy😍😍😍 voreing you to de🅰️th 😳☠️💀👻

Oh fuck i did not mean to send that

Several people are typing...

After muting your phone because the shit show going on in the group chat you head off to school.

__Time skip ___ (Sorry for that text)

"For today's hero basic training, It turned into a class with three instructors, All Might one other person and me."

Everyone eyes lit up at the words "Turned into." The second after Sero shot up to ask what we going to be doing and without showing any emotion Aizawa holds out a card with the word RESCUE writing on it with blue and a black outline.

"Disaster, Shipwrecks, And everything in between, It's rescue training."

With the words of rescue training, Everyone excited about the upcoming training explain how good they are. You, on the other hand, were playing with a pencil wanting for Aizawa to finish what he was talking about.

"Hey, I'm not done speaking, You have the choice if you want to wear your costume or not this time, The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus that is all, Start getting ready."

_Time skip __

Right now you were standing around chosen to wear your hero costume, As most of your class has chosen to wear there costume the odd one out was Midoriya.

Soon Iida got everyone to look over using a whistle that he somehow has, As he starts to explain how we going to get on and sit on the bus. But for Iida luck, It was not the type of bus Iida was thinking of. Right now you were sitting next to Tokoyami which was on the other side were Jiro and Bakugo were sitting. Tokoyami was using your spare headphone which you can hear he was listening to Death metal.

"There was no point, huh?" Ashido respoked to Iida about the bus type.

"I have a habit of saying whatever comes to mind," Tsu spoke. Knowing something was about to happen you listen to the conversation that when it happens Tsu asks the golden question to Midoriya about his quirk being like All Might's.

"Y-y-you think so?" Midoriya quickly respoke as his body start to sweat hard.

"Tsu I don't think All Might break his bones when he uses his quirk, Also there a lot of Heroes out there with quirks that are like each other which can explain the army of water and fire quirk heroes." You butted your head in want to social this time with your class. With your comment giving Midoriya cheeks a tint of red.

"Man it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type quirk you can do lots of flashy stuff!" Kirishima added onto the conversation he seems a bit salty of Midoriya as he keeps talking.

"My hardening's strong against others, But unfortunately it doesn't look like much."

Midoriya quickly respoke amazing at Kirishima quirk as he says it a passes for a pro hero quirk. You take note of Midoriya fanboy wonder on quirks.

"A pro quirk huh? but don't you have to think about popularity as a hero?"

"Well, my navel laser is a pro hero quirk in both flashiness and strength." Aoyama quickly adds on.

"Does it give you a stomachache that not great?" Ashido replied which got you to snort at the comment. That ended up bump down Aoyama.

"Well, If you're talking about flashy, Strong and manly it gotta be Todoroki, (l/n) and Bakugo," Kirishima said, Bakugo look way and out the window of the bus with a sound passing out of his mouth as Todorki was light out. You, on the other hand, had a blank look as you quickly respond.

"Wait me?"

"Yea, Not only is it manly as all hell with the music it plays when in used it has a lot of cool powers," Kirishima said back hitting his fists together.

"It seems (l/n) San/Kun could easily be in the top pro heroes with there quirk, But seem a bit close off to be popular then again they do have the looks of a model," Tsu added on as the people listening agree with a nod. To which part you don't know.

"Like (l/n) San/Kun, Todorki Kun has a strong and flashy quirk and good looks But unlike the two Bakugo has a trash personalty. He always mad so he doesn't seem like he be popular, though."

As Tsu finish Bakugo lit up like a match angrily asking if Tsu wanted to fight. As Kaminari poke fun at Bakugo which only made him more angrily which lead to Ashido asks if the reason he so angry because Bakugo had a small dick which got you to start laughing, which end up for you not spotting Bakugo red cheeks as he got madder. As this keep happen Ashido, Kaminari, You and soon Sero join in and a laugh at Bakugo, Midoriya look like he was having war flashbacks.

_Time skip__

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you." As the Pro Hero, Thirteen spoke to the class which they echo a gasp. As Uraraka and Midoriya fanboy/girl over the hero.

"Now let's go inside without delay, I'm looking forward to working with you!"

As you walk into the dome you were amazing at the area with all type of environments for training. As Thirteen note the area's in the dome and explain the area they made which was called Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short.

Aizawa walks over to Thirteen asking something as Thirteen respoken which you could not make out. 'Bitch, what are the two of you saying.' you thought.

As class started Thirteen starts to count the class then stop hard way and explain their quirk to everyone then move on explaining the class that we going to learning how to use your quirks to save people lives. As Thirteen finish the class cheered Thirteen after there speech.

Then it happened. As the power flickered a warp portal was made in the middle of the USJ which turn into a person soon a person showed coming out as soon more came out. The person had hands covering most of his upper half with one of the hands covering most of his face. As you watch your teacher put on his googles making sure to have everyone stay back it was clear that this not supposed to happen.

Your eyes widen at a thing that steps outstanding next to the hand guy as the warped person spoke.

"The teacher's schedule we received the other day said that All Might was also supposed to be here."

But then what the warp man said next made you freeze on the spot.

"At least the student with the Quirk Medoly soul is here."


	10. Make A Move

Noone Pov

"Where is he? I went through the trouble of getting IPC's too... All Might; The Symbol of Peace. So he not here... " The man with hands said as he looks up to the student and teachers stand far away from him.

"I wonder if he comes if we kill some of them." That when he notices the person standing will the students and teachers.

"(y/n)?" He quietly spoke to himself he knew they were here but seem them in person was something else.

"Hold on Villains? There's no way they could get into UA." Kirishima asked.

"Sensei, what about the trespasser sensors?" Yaoyorozu adds on.

"Kirishima, Yaoyorozu they have a guy with a warp or portal quirk I think getting in they pass the sensors." (l/n) spoke quickly as their eyes never left the villain with hands.

"Yes, of course, there are sensors but.," Thirteenre spoken.

"If the sensors aren't working they most likely only appear here, Like (l/n) said they have a warp or portal quirk they most likely knew about the sensors, They also most likely have someone with a quirk that can make sure the sensors won't work, USJ is an isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools, but they're not dumb they came here to do something because this surprise attack was carefully planned." Todoroki explains his theory.

"There Villains were Heroes let just beat the living shit out of them," Bakugo stated as he created some small Explosion's in his palm.

"Bakugo don't you even think about it, Thirteen begin evacuation and try calling the school, these villains even had something to counteract the sensors most likely one of them has a radio wave type quirk. Kaminari, you try contacting the school with your quirk too." Aizawa yelled.

"Rightsir." Kaminari quickly said.

"What about you Sensei? there too many to fight alone!" Midoriya yelled out to his teacher as he keeps explaining.

"Even if you can erase their quirks, Eraser Head's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's quirk. Which means head-on battles isn't....."

"You can't be a hero if you're a one-trick pony, Thirteen I'm leaving it to you." With that Aizawa jump down to faces the villains, As he heads down the villain mocked him but he quickly takes them out not even think about it as he starts taking more out.

"I hate pro heroes. There like an over-levelled character fighting low-level players. The masses don't stand a chance against them." Hand guy spoke as he watches Eraser Head fights.

"Everyone come this way we need to evacuate now!" Thirteen shouted as the class started to run exit.

Before anyone could do anything a purple mist appeared in front of the class. The mist States to the class that he not letting them go. (y/n) got out in fought activated there quirk ready for a fight off the mist.

"Mrs/Mr/Mx (l/n) can you kindly step to the side it would be for the best for both us and you for you not to get hurt. " The Mist spoke to the young hero in training. Unlike what the mist want they stay put in fought of there class. Soon yelling at the Mist.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE."

"Very well then Mrs/Mr/Mx (l/n), We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves into UA high school home of heroes. To take All Might live along with taking Mrs/Mr/Mx (l/n) with us. If I'm right All Might should have been here, Did something happen?" The Mist said back.

Thirteen got ready to use there quirk on the mist. As the Mist starts to spare his body out Bakugo and Kirishima jump out using their quirks on the Mist. As (l/n) quickly got the idea to help out the two by making created a grenade and fought it into Bakugo explosion.

"Did you though get that we could beat you guys?" Kirishima asks the mist.

"Oh dear, that could be dangerous even tho your students, You must be skilled to be here. Meaning you must be a problem."

"You three get back now." Thirteen Shouted as they aimed there quirk at the mist.

"I am Kurogiri and I'm here to scatter you all letting the villains rip and tear you to death." The mist yells as soon everyone was cover in the mist.

______

Reader Pov

Look around most of the class in the mist Iida, Sato and Uraraka were lucky and got out. Then everything went dark.

When the light came back you found yourself falling face-first into the ground. Quickly doing a mid-air flip laying on your feet you notice where you end up. A battleground with villains and your teacher in the mid.

Without thinking you go to help your teacher. Using Yinu plant creation you sent out plant roots grabbing hold of most of the villains trapping them inside the roots. Then with the power of colour weapons of 1010 making two blue batons to use as a weapon to beat the shit out of the other villains.

"(l/n) why aren't you with Thirteen and the others," Aizawa spoke to his student as he sidekick a villain in the head knocking them out.

"Well, Warp mist guy who named Kurogiri is part of a group dub League of Villains and there here to kill all might and I think to kidnap me." You spoke to your teacher trying your best keep to not panic.

Before the two of you could do anything the man with hands came running to the two of you. The man eyes were on you as he starts to count down to something. Aizawa shot his scarf out to grab him as he dashes to him, Which got hand man without breaking his eyes from you grabbing hold on the scarf finally look over to Aizawa getting ready to attack him with his hand before he could Aizawa grab a hold of him.

Before you could help something grab you. Your body was traped in a large purple hand break some bones which made you scream.

Aizawa turn round and what he saw was something he did not want to see. A humanoid bird monster had grabbed you, Blood dripped down from the monster hand as the monster look over to the man, As it dead eyes look over. Aizawa could not do anything as the man got a garb one of his elbows as he pushes him down into the ground.

"You should stay still it hard to see where you are. But when your hair let down you gave way your time limit when you need to blink." The hand man spoke as his hand starts to destroy Aizawa elbow.

"They got shorter and shorter, You should push yourself, Eraser Head." Hand person lends down, Letting Aizawa punch him away. Aizawa jumping back heading over to (l/n) who had got one of their arms out of the grab.

'Fuck fuck fuck.' You quickly said to yourself as you use your glitching power to get out of the monster hand. The monster seems not to move as you quickly move over to Aizawa. As Aizawa fights of more villains you rejoin him.

"Eraser Head your so cool but you're done your job, I'm not the final boss you need to fight." As hand man spoke you watch in horror as the monster grab your teacher repeating beating his head down onto the ground, Then twisting his arm around break it.

"Sensei!!" You scream as the monster flick your teacher body onto the ground. Tears falling from your (e/c) eyes as you move over to Aizawa body.

"(l/n) San/Kun I heard a lot about from Sensei, You have a cool powerful quirk but you're in the wrong path. "

The man with hand spoke to you as the monster when over to him.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING." You yelled as holded on to your dying teacher.

"You find out soon, Nomu grab them." The hand man spoke to the monster as ran full speed to you. You quickly grab your teacher moving out of the way as Nomu failed at grabbing you punching the ground you once stand there. Creating a dust cloud cover both of you.

_____

Noone Pov

Midoriya and Tsu watch in horror from the water as the Nomu punched the ground there was nothing they could do to help there teacher and (y/n).

"Midoriya!" Tsu yelled as the man with hands went to grab Midoriya head but was cut off when the Nomu body hit the back of the man with hands knocking him and the Nomu into the water.

Tsu acts fast removing herself and Midoriya with the use of her tongue they when water getting onto the land.

The Nomu jump out of the water having the hand man holding on back as the monster hit the ground. The man fell on landing on the ground cough up water.

"What the fuck happen?" The man said as he got all the water out of his lungs.

Midoriya looks over spotting (l/n) but something was wrong. their body was a lot bigger mainly there arms which now were longer. Their crop top jacket had turned into a full-on jacket to add a space pattern. there (e/c), (h/c) and head (s/c) had become a space.

"Oh, Did not see you there simpleton." (l/n) voice said along with a deeper voice mix in. Their voice holds a smugness to their voice as they spoke.

"If we recalled you are here to capture us, Oh and kill the symbol of peace, Killing All Might? is likely to happen, Capture us? highly unlike."


	11. Moon

Noone pov

The battleground was set. On one side there was (y/n) (l/n) stand with the smugness aura round them. On the other side, there was the Nomu who could crash someone head with its hands. And watching this was a pro hero bleeding to death, some guy with hands-on his body and a group of students.

A dry laugh came from the villain. 'Was this happen right now?' the villain thought. All Might not here the only student they want is about to fight the monster sensei made to kill All Might.

Midoriya and Tsu were able to remove Aizawa from the battleground but they face another problem. Even with Kirishima, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Todoroki and Bakugo come over to them they still have a villain here trying to kill them and no information if helps is coming.

"Midoriya, Tsu are you guys ok?" Kirishima quickly spoke as he ran over but stop when he saw what going on.

"OI SHITTY DEKU AND FROG WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE." Bakugo yelled then he saw the villain "You dumbass left one on the villain live."

"Your been killing the villains, That not a heroic thing to do," Todoroki asked it seem it did not come to mind that freeze people could also kill them. Bakugo only respoke with a "Shut up, Half half bastard."

As the group of students talk to each they fail to notice the fight going on between the nomu and (y/n) until the music in the background cut in-between the talk, draining out there voices.

The sound of electric disco fills the USJ as (y/n) body slam the nomu into the ground making the ground shake. The nomu quickly got up at lighting speed though a punch that hit (y/n) body sending them backwards. They quickly grew out there arms grabbing onto the ground pulling them down. As they got back up the nomu ran face-first into another fight, This got (y/n) to slam there left hand onto the ground shift it which lead the nomu falling of balance which got them to get out of the way as they create a plant and slam it into the nomu head.

Hand man took this as an open to attack the students as they failed to spot the other villain there. Yaoyorozu spot the upcoming attack trying to inform the others which only came to death ears. The man with hands came into space before they could lay a hit, (y/n) hand crash in between the two sides.

"You simps, stop standing around and do something." (y/n) voice spoke by doing this the nomu was able to land a hit onto there head send it off. They claiming grab there head and put it back on as they head back into battle. This broke them out as Todoroki shot out ice to the villain with hands as Yaoyorozu and Jiro start to patch their teacher up. Bakugo spoke something that only came to death ears.

Midoriya took a quickly over to (y/n) there was something about them that Midoriya could not put to words. They support Midoriya and helped the best they could. With this, a feeling was stuck in his chest it was the same feeling he gets with Uraraka. As he turns back getting ready to fight.

Todoroki mind went off to (y/n) as he did he best to focus on the fight but failed. The time he was able to spend with them was something he could not explain. They were close off but there was something about them, He felt that they knew more they let on to. Most of the time Todoroki felt out of place but when he spends time with (l/n) it felt right.

Bakugo spat onto the ground as he attacks the villain. The Beat Bitch who he now calling (y/n) (l/n) was fighting off a monster that could kill All Might and all he was doing was standing on the sideline. It felt off that they were defecting him not the other way around.

Kirishima grabs the dumb down Kaminari moving him out of the way of the fight as Midoriya punch the villain send him backwards. With (l/n) fighting off the nomu without help, they were doing one of the manliest things to do. As Kirishima look back over to the fight they were fighting he hopes he could match (l/n) manliest.

The battle was a losing fight as they had to slip up to deal with Kurogiri as he rejoins the fight. Bakugo along with Kirishima took the charge to deal with Kurogiri as Todoroki and Midoriya were fighting the villain with hands as Tsu, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu and Jiro were dealing with there teacher who was trying to help the best he could but with how much damage he took the best he could do was to stop the villain's quirks from working for a couple of seconds. Most of the students were not worry as (l/n) can fight off the nomu the fight they were able to win.

____

Reader Pov

'Fuck, fuck, fuck this is not good.' You thought as much you hate to say it you were going to die. Not only did you lose most feeling in your arms and legs as they scream in pain. Your ears turning off as you felt your self becoming deaf. You were able to hide this with the help of DJSS ego as the both you did your best to hold off the nomu.

This match was not even the nomu could easily kill you. You felt yourself losing. With the damage your body is getting you could not keep going on, On the other hand, you were fused with DJSS the damage was only going to impact you because the second you unfused they would not have any damage.

"Is that all you got you brain dead plutonian!" You Yell onto the nomu as it smashes its fist into your head. You were able to spot someone at the top of USJ.

'Wait is that All Might?' Was the last thing that went through your mind as everything went black.

_____

Noone pov

(l/n) body fell onto the ground as they did so their body defused with DJSS showing off the damage they have taken. The music cut off to as everyone just watch as the nomu went to grab the body it was cut off by the wind.

Midoriya spot All Might as he joins the fighting punching the nomu and sending it backwards, Given the time for All Might to move (l/n) body out of the way as he entered into a fight with the nomu.

They watched as All Might was able to overpower the nomu as he sends it flying out of the USJ and into the upper sky breaking clouds as it body flight out. The villain with hands try to fight back but was cut off by a bullet hit his arm then another and another.

The teachers have finally got to the area as they quickly deal with the last of the villains as the hand man and Kurogiri quickly got out before they could be stopped.

_Time skip__

Reader pov

You felt cold as your eyes reopen you look around to find where you are. You had an I.V bag in your arm as most of your body was wrap with white tape.

"Oh (l/n) you wake."

Turning your head you spot Midoriya with a case on his arm next to him there was a man who looks like a skeleton of a man, Who was wearing the same banana suit All Might was wearing.

"Midoriya is that you?" your voice was to quiet as you spoke. Midoriya came close to your bed.

"Midoriya who that next to you."

"Well, you see it um it-" Midoriya was cut off as the man spoke.

"Young (l/n) I'm sorry that it took me a long time to get there in time and that you have to deal but they're something you should know." The man sounded a lot like All Might but unlike the hero, there was a pain in his voice.

"All Might?" You ask as the man nodded.

"Yes, This is what I look like-"

"Did Toxic chainsaw, Lung or Asmodeus did that to you?" you cut All Might off as you listed some of the villains he had fought. But all he did was give you a blank look waiting for you to finish.

"Young (l/n) let me finish, No they did not do this to me. During the USJ there was a man with hands his named is Tomura Shigaraki he spoke to you about switching sides and joins him and his master." You nod as he keeps speaking. "Young Shigaraki master is a man who knows no bounds, His name is All For One. He the person who did this to me but he also the symbol of evil the shadow king of the villains. The quirk I have and now that Young Midoriya has, It one of the only quirks that can fight off All For One. Now you wonder why I am infom you about this. Now you see your quirk could give All For One the power to used One for All at full power. One for All is the quirk that I and Young Midoriya have it works over generations of users as it builds up power though the generations of users, All For One has the power to steal quirks if he gets his hands on your quirk he can bid past One for All lock and be able to use it. He would unstoppable, So I ask for your help Young (l/n) your quirk is called Melody Soul which draws its powers from another dimension beings. All For One has been planning to steal your quirk for sometime...

he the one who killed your father, You can't tell anyone about this."

Your eyes went wide at the info. "I know it a lot to learn about after you fought for your life to save your class, And I thank you for that-"

"Did I say anything dumb?" You asked.

"Wait what?" All Might gave you a blanked look.

"Ok I know it off topic but the person I fused with could make me say the things I don't mean."

"You said All Might could like to die and called some of us Simps or Simpletons." Midoriya respoke to your question as your face change from it mostly neutral look to show so much pain.

"Oh fucking no, I am so sorry they called everyone simpletons sometimes simps they don't know that simp has a new meaning and it not just a short version of simpleton. Also All Might I'm so sorry for saying you're going to die. " You panic as you try to explain your actions.

"Young (l/n) it ok, You seem took the info well." All Might asked.

"My father been dead for years I came to peace to it, Even if I learn who was behind it I just feel nothing about it but I am afraid with the info you have told me. But the fact I called people Simpletons seems to be a bigger problem."

As You and All Might went back and frough with you trying to explain yourself and All Might saying it ok. Midoriya stands there not knowing what to do. He was happy that you were ok but he felt out of place with the info that has been said.

"Oh, Midoriya can I called you Izuku? Because I know your about your quirk you can call me (y/n) to." You asked Midoriya which stab out of his thoughts.

"Um sure (l/n- I mean (y/n)." Izuku quickly spoke.

Before anything else could happen the door open showing two teachers there along with the principal.

"Yo Listener it time to leave it after hours now you should head home." Present Mic who was one of the teachers spoke to Midoriya.

"Um right sir see you later (y/n)" Izuku said as he leaves the room.

"You guys are getting a day off tomorrow but overmorrow (overmorrow just means the day after tomorrow) their school." Present Mic yelled at Izuku as he heads down the hallway.

You look over two the three pro hero. Midnight the other teacher look over to you with pain in her eyes. You then notice were the principal were he was. Holding onto mic head as his head pokes out of Mic hair.

" (l/n) How have you been after you woke up?" Principal Nezu asked you gave a okay for your answer, questioning as to why there are more people here.

"We are lucky that Recovery Girl was able to patch you up but there something happens and you not going to leave the school soon."

Wait what happen?

"I'm so sorry but we just got word your mother had just die." Midnight spoke.

Oh, that.

"Now listener I know this is not the best time but you're going to be staying in the school's dorms," Mic adds on.

"The school dorms been made but most of the time not used only time if the students need a place to stay that is not there home." Nezu finish. You had a blank look on your face. Been told that your mother had just died but something seems off about that, But you did not care right now because the fact your going be staying in dorms was news to you. Nezu explains the other parts as Midnight and Mic gave you emotion support. You did your best to understand what was happen and as this happping it seems they fought All Might was in the room.

"Also (l/n) I want to thank you for helping in saving Shota he most like would not say it but as his friend I just want you to know you save his life." Mic lastly spoke as Nezu finish. You did not think you help your teacher but if one of your other teachers say you did I guess you did.

_Time skip__

And now your here. Standing outside the dorms you were watching the sunset the teachers have informed you that you can get your things first thing tomorrow. The cold air was nice. most of your body had been warp up, Some spots were going to left scars. You were enjoying the quiet until a voice you hear before cuts in.

"(y/n) Kun/San is that you?" you turn to be face to face with Mirio. Wait what how and why is he here?

"Mirio Senpai your here too?" you ask not knowing what going on.

"Senpai? man that makes me feel old you don't need to add it also you're staying in the dorms right?" Mirio points to the dorm behind you as you asked a yes he quickly gave you a simile.

"That cool me and some friends are also staying in the dorms wait hold on have you eating dinner yet?"

"Um no not yet I was-"

Mirio gave you a warm smile as he grabs onto your hand as he starts to drag you along.

"Well, then I'll just finish with my late-night jog and were about to eat so why not join us?"

"Would I be-"

"Nope, it be nice to have some more people because right now it only me, Tamaki and Nejire at the dorms, Oh here we are," Mirio spoke as you got to the 3nd-year dorm. Entering behind Mirio you were face to face with two other 3rd year who Mirio introduce to you to them. The first one you meet was Nejire a bubbly girl who asks a lot of questions about you but quickly became friendly with you. The second one looks like he did not want to be there his name is Tamaki and you learn that him and Mirio were childhood friends but he kind of warm up to you.

At first, you felt out of place but soon it felt ok as you join the 3rd years with their dinner which happen to be (fav/food) as you guys talk about random things. As you finish you help clean up then went back to your dorm room.


	12. Umbrella

??? Pov

It round 12 am or 1 it hard to remember the time when you spend most of it working. But no I can't go to sleep because of course, She called me to meet her in a run-down building.

Walking past people I do my best to lay low if a hero would to walk past and they knew who I was well thing would not end well. Finally getting to the building I quickly enter making sure I was not followed I make my way into the live room which is where the meeting was.

" Isamu Katsuhito is also known as the black market engineer; Architect. Thank you for making it." A woman spoke.

"Oracle each time we meet you don't need to say my full name and title just use Architect or Isamu, Now why did you called me here."

"Right on point Architect do you know who this woman is?" Oracle holds out a photo. In the photo was a woman with (h/c) Purple eyes and (s/c).

"That (m/n) (l/n), what does this got to do with her." The words came out with a hint venom.

"I'll keep it short. (m/n) was found dead police have ruled it as a heart attack but we both know it most likely someone quirk that kills her. Before the police and heroes got to her I was able to get this suitcase. " Oracle holds up a brown suitcase. "Can you guess what is it?"

"Drugs? I don't know." You spoke rubbing a hand on the back on your neck.

"Supplies to kidnapped someone along with a noted, Basely the note says the child first then the money comes next." Oracle answer like before with no hint of emotion.

"Hold on she was going to kidnapped a child?!" You spat out.

"No, her child (y/n)(l/n)." 

"That even worse!" You spoke again, This has happened hundreds of times with Oracle drop inform like this.

"Now Isamu, (y/n) has a one of a kind quirk. You remember how my quirk right, I'm asking you to keep an eye out on them, My quirk has informed me there going to be important for the final goal. That is all you should make your way out now in 5 minutes A hero will be here."

"Wait hold-" Before you could finish Oracle had left along with the suitcase. Sighing you left there was no way in hell you were going to be there when that hero gets there. So you quickly got out of the building. As you walk back to your home one thought came to mind.

'(y/n) (l/n)? did not know (m/n) had another.'

_____Time Skip__

Reader pov

Sighing you fall face finish in bed most of the day has gone, With you moving items from the house you grew up into the school's dorms took longer than you thought.

*The sound of a dying bird*

Oh, what this? push your head up you lend over to were you last left your phone.

Simps and Bitches

🍭Bubble gum🍭:  
Hey guys I was thinking we should go to the movies? there a new horror movie how about it?

Violet from Incredibles💅:  
but I make the worse faces when watching those

Rock and roll never dies🎸🎶:  
... right were poor movies cost money

Class Empress👑:  
I don't mind paying for everyone

🌸Pink checked goddess🌸:  
Thank you 🙏🙏🙏

DJ Aw man🎧💃:  
Take in snacks and drink which basic half the cost

Class Empress👑:  
Oh but is that breaking the rules?

Doller store tape🕷:  
If you get found out but no one cares also mind if me and Kaminari join.

🍭Bubble gum🍭:  
:V sure hold on who going everyone who going say i

Class Empress👑:  
i

DJ Aw man🎧💃:  
i

it, not a phase mum⚰:  
i

All might simp:  
i

💪Arms:  
i

Violet from Incredibles💅:  
i

💥Spice Endeavor💥:  
i but only if it the horror movie

❄Strawberry milk🔥:  
i

Doller store tape🕷:  
i i for me and Kaminari

Red shark🦈:  
i

Rock and roll never dies🎸🎶:  
i who going to bring the drinks and food

DJ Aw man🎧💃:  
i can only if i'm not dealing with taking it in.

💪Arms:  
@ DJ Aw man i can bring it in

DJ Aw man🎧💃:  
@ Arms ok sure now what does everyone want?

After getting the list of the items you grab a jacket and head out. On your way out you past Tamaki in his hero costume. Giving him a wave, He turns around and waves back at the same time he pulled down his hood over his head. With that you head off.

_Time skip__

Just my luck it started raining. Walking back into the shop you pay for an umbrella then leave again. With one arm holding the bag of items the other you make your way in the downpour. With a strong blow of wind broken your umbrella with lead to you getting wet And to make it worse you end up not watching where you were walking which lead you to walk into someone.

"Hey, watch were your going punk!"

"oh sorry, sir." You take a set back away man.

"Look what you did." You could smell the alcohol on him. Its not even night time and this guy all ready drunk. Taking a step back you watch as the man eyes scan your body. You felt your skin crawl as the man got close.

"Sir please back off, If you don't I will be force to use my quirk." You spoke clear and loud. You did not know what to do as the man only got closer.

But then your luck change when someone punches the man right in the head.

"What the hell!" the man spoke holding his head as some blood dip out of his mouth.

"Attacking a minor is not a good look, what would your wife say." The new person asked. The man mumbles something then walk off. "Are you ok?"

"Um, yea thanks?" You replied look over you were able to see the person. The person had one hair cover his left eye, the purple eye that was not coved seem to see better days based on the eyebags, Most of what he was wearing escape your mind but you did notice that he had black gloves.

"You know it not good to walk round in the rain." The person spoke notice how wet you were. " You have an umbrella or Raincoat?"

"It had an umbrella it got broken because of the wind." You say showing the man the broken umbrella. All he does is raise an eyebrow.

"I can fix it." The person spoke only now did you that notice the Britsh ancient. You gave the person a questioning look, Having nothing better to do you hand over the broken umbrella. The person removes one of his black gloves and with the ungloved hand, he touches the broken umbrella. You watch as the umbrella fixes itself.

"Here you go, Because of my quirk is, in fact, upgrade the umbrella." Rubbing the back of his head he handly the umbrella back to you.

"oh wow, how did you do that?" You question as you reopen the Umbrella.

"My quirk called efficiency and miniaturization, It not the best but easily I can make thing more efficiency or miniaturization or both. Oh, yea I can make technological devices and fix thing to it does not work on people it would be cool if it did." The man explains It seems he was not the biggest fan of his quirk.

"That a really cool quirk but I should head off now." As you point behind you.

"Oh wait, here take this." He hands you a card with a phone number on it. "If you need something made or fix just give me a call."

"Thanks um never got your name." You respoke, There was a pause as the man seems under sure. With a sigh, he spoke out his name.

"Isamu Katsuhito"

_Time skip__

You make your way over to the movie stand there was most of the group.

"(l/n) you finally got here, Did something happen?" Yaoyorozu spoke. As she looks down on your clothing which was still a little wet.

"Ran into some Umbrella problems."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys don't mind if I add some characters for plot reason if you don't like them I will remove them


	13. Ready As I'll Ever Be

Reader pov

Even with a day of the number one thing on the news was the attack. Most people are still talking about it.

"Hey did you see how everyone in the class was on tv for a second? I didn't stand out all." Hagakure uttered.

"Yeah, that true." Shoji answer.

"I'll never thought about it. I guess it kind of hard to stand out when you look like that, huh?" Ojiro replied.

"Man the news was making a big deal out of it," Kaminari said as he lends back in his chair all most falling over.

"It was pretty manly," Kirishima spoke.

"Really now? but can't you blame them, The Hero course with keeps making pro heroes was attacked by a group of villains." Jiro told.

"Who knows what would of happen if the teachers hadn't gotten there when they did." Sero continued. " but I wish I had more screen time like (l/n), didn't they get like a minute."

"Moi Cheri unlike you I was able to show everyone my pretty face," Aoyama added on as doing so he put both his hands under his head.

"Shut the fuck up Frenchy, The only reason (l/n) had more screen time was because they were injured," Bakugo yelled.

lend back on your chair you zone out. The class was talking about how cool All Might was. Before you knew it Iida came running inform everyone to sit down in there sits, With the loud noise Iida made you end up falling off your chair. You quickly got back into your chair hoping no one saw that.

"(l/n) you ok?"

snaping your head round to see that both Todoroki and Yaoyoruz look at you, That right Yaoyoruz sits behind you with Todorki next to her. You answer with a yes and turn around with a flushed face.

"Good morning everyone," Aizawa spoke as he entered the classroom head to toe with banners.

"good morning Aizawa," you spoke.

"Aizawa Sensei your back so soon?!" Your class shouted after you.

"Holy shit, that what they called a pro hero." Kaminari quietly stated.

Iida raised his arm "Aizawa is it a good idea for you to be here?"

"He looks like a mummy," Uraraka added on.

Aizawa sluggish move to the centre of the classroom."My well-being is not your concerned but what is that the fight not over yet."

"Fight?"

"wait don't tell me."

"what am I going to eat for lunch?"

Aizawa lends his head down showing off his eyes, "The U.A sports festival is coming up.."

.  
.  
.

"THAT A SUPER NORMAL SCHOOL EVENT!" The class cheered.

"Wait hold on, Is it a good idea to have the sports festival so soon right after a villain attack?" Jiro asks, which destroy the fun in the air.

"Jiro right what if they attack us again or um something?" Ojiro added on.

"The school is using the event to show everyone that U.A crisis management system is solid as ever. even with that, Security will also be strengthened to five times that of the previous years. But above all of that, the sports festival is a huge event that not going be cancelled because of a few villains."

"Hey, Izuku you looking forward to the sports festival?" You lend forward taping Izuku in the shoulder.

"U-um oh yea, (y/n) when I was little I would act out parts of it so that finally I can be in one is like a dream, " Izuku respoke back.

"That cute Izuku," you answered back as you look back over to Aiwaza who keep explaining the sports festival by doing so you failed to notice Izuku red face along with some other people jealous faces. With Aiwaza explaining the festival you were able to learn about hero scouting.'I wonder which heroes would scout me?'

_Time skip__

Right now it was lunchtime like normal most of your classmates were hanging around waiting for others. The topic of today was a sports festival.

"Look like everyone pumped for it," Izuku spoke as he looks around.

"You're not?" Robot Iida questioned."Were here to become heroes it makes sense that every one fire up!" Iida said as he did a little dance.

"Iida that um a unique dance you got there?" Spoke to Iida which only came to death ears.

"It's weird," Tsu answered your statement for you.

Iida did not notice the comments as he spoke again." Midoriya, you don't feel the same way? (l/n) what do you think?"

"Hell yea Iida both me and Izuku are pumped for it." You spoke as you lend on a desk.

"Deku, Iida, (l/n), Let's do our best at the sports festival!" Uraraka spoke with a demon voice.

"That my queue to go, Izuku, Iida see you guys later, Todoroki lets go." You immediately spoke as you leave.

_Time skip (I'm skipping the lunch part but you and Todorki ate some cold soba :) )_

It was the end of the day and right now you could go for a shower. But before you could leave you were stop by Iida and the door. In which you walk face-first into him but other than that the door was filled with other students blocking the way. Uraraka asks what was going on which lead to Iida asking why everyone was here.

"There scouting out the enemy, Because we're the ones who made it out of the USJ attack," Bakugo spoke calmly as he walks to the door.

"Out of my way, Extras!" Bakugo expressed again this time you could hear the anger in his voice.

"Bakugo you need to stop calling people extra's, But he right can you guys move out of the way" you spoke as you walk up next to him, all he did was let out a TSH sound from his mouth.

"Like most people here I came to see the "famous" class A was like." A boy with Purple hair spoke as he moves from the back to front over the mob of students.

"But most of you seem pretty arrogant." The purple hair boy spoke again. "Are all the students in the hero course like this?"

Bakugo made a face only a mother could love as everyone in the background shook their heads.

"No only bakugo like that, I don't know your name but if this is because of the villain attack none of us knew about it, It happens random and it could happen to any other class. But this is not about that. " You look over the mob of students picking out your next word carefully.

"From looking at it, you guys must have some really cool quirks, I know not everyone is happy on which class they end up in and, I bet a lot of you wanted to be in hero course but end up not making it. I can't say much because I was recommended but you guys can use the sports festival to show off. If you truly want to be a hero use the sports festival your ticket to in the hero course, If you gave it you're all that is. I've talked to some thirds years and it common for class A and B to chances with students being removed or joining the class." you could see the spark in the boy's eyes, along with the others. " So you can hold me to my word but." you stick your hand out for a handshake. "Will I be seen you.." Your eyes look over the students."And you guys in class, If you gave it you're all if so I will be glad to welcome you into hero class, As they say, Plus Ultra." You finish as you wait for what the boy in the front was going to do.

The purple hair boy looks down at your hand, as he accepts your handshake he spoke. "I thought everyone in the hero course thought they were superior but you don't think like that, I guess you're not that bad... may I get your name?"

" (y/n) (l/n), I've been looking forward be able to fight you." You answered the people and with that the mob move as they start talking to themself, You could make some words out as most of them being like: They so cool, I feel pumped for this now. 'This must what been a hero feels like.'

"Hitoshi Shinso, and right back at you (l/n) San/Kun." The boy spoke back as he finished the handshake letting gone, Soon he left leaving as most of the students leave letting you and your class be able to leave. As you leave you spot some people from class 1-B watching it all. You gave them a wave as you made your way pass you notice one of them with blond hair said something along the lines of; "I thought class A was full with loser that were worse than class B guess they have one good person." The second the blond hair class B said that another class B person with orange hair wack him in the back of his head.

Most of your class did not know what to say but some had maid there minds up. You were the person to beat in class becuase you were the top dog. Soon the next days turns to months. All you did in those times were train and study. Sports festival soon was here and you were ready to fight.


	14. Whole World Is Watching

Reader pov

Waking up you quickly do your morning routine. The day of the sports festival is finally here and man you were pumped. When getting to class you were information were you need to bet. After getting changed into the sports uniform you join your class waiting for it to start. You could feel the butterflies as you sat with your classmates.

"Man, I wanted to wear my costume," Ashido spoke as pull some of the clothing on her body.

"It not fair for everyone if we wear our hero costumes," Ojiro answered.

"I wonder what the first round's gonna be.." Sato asked.

"No matter what comes, We have no choice but to deal with it," Tokoyami stated as he closed his eyes.

"Yea Tokoyami right but I did hear that the final round most of the time is a battle tier tournament, But still there two rounds before that." You replied as you played with your hands. Shoji nodded his head to your statement.

"How cool would it be if one of the rounds was paintball," Hagakure asked which you nodded your head in agreement.

Then Iida opened the door as he checked if everyone is ready because it will be starting soon.

"Midoriya, (l/n)."

You look over to Todoroki who was making his way over to Izuku you got up and move over to Izuku as Todoroki got ready to speak again.

"Todoroki Kun? Do you need anything?" Izuku asked.

"Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you. Midoriya." Todoroki pronounced as Izuku look down and mumble a yeah.

"But.. All Might has his eyes on you, doesn't he?" Izuku looked up in shocked "I'm not trying to pry that info out, But I'm going to beat you." Todoroki finishes as he meets your eyes.

"(l/n) Your quirk is something else, But I need to beat you."

The class look over to the three over you as Kaminari said something about the declaration of war. As Kirishima came over to defuse the problem but Todoroki brushed Kirishima off saying something about not being here to make friends.

"Todoroki if you want a fight.. I'll give you one." You asked as looked him dead in his eyes, Izuku looks at the two of you with wide eyes. He then added on something about how everyone here was better than him but he stated that he going to do his best just like Todoroki was. A yeah slip out of Todoroki mouth as Bakugo watched a TSH sound echoing out of his mouth.

Where you were right now it was quiet but you could hear mic talk to the audience. Hearing your queue to go, You and your class head out of the darkness and into the light.

Stepping out you were next to Izuku and Ashido as you felt the eyes of the audience. As Mic intro the other first-year classes you could help but feel the butterflying coming back.

Soon all of the class meet in the middle as Midnight start to speak. "Time for the player pledge!"

"What is Ms Midnight wearing?" a blushing Kirishima asked.

"That's an R-rated hero for you," Kaminari said with a blush on his checks.

"Is it okay for her to be wearing that at a high school even though she's an R-rated hero? Tokoyami addressed.

"Please not now, I don't want to have a sexual crisis now." You spoke covering your red face with your hands.

"Quiet everyone, Representing the students is Katsuki Bakugo and (y/n) (l/n) from Class 1-A!" Midnight announced. Your eyes wide at the news as you flow bakugo up to were Midnight is.

"It's Kacchan and (y/n)?" Izuku spoke not knowing how to feel.

"I mean he did finish first in the entrance exam and (l/n) finish first in the recommended exam," Sero said as he to did not know how to feel as well. As someone called out that the two were in the hero course as the female hate was aimed mainly at Bakugo.

"I think she hates us," Sero stated.

Bakugo goes up first as you felt the air around you go cold as you watch in horror as Bakugo spoke.

"I Pledge... That I'm going be number one." You quickly got up to the mic hoping the damage could be removed. "Sorry everyone Bakugo can be a little headstrong," you spoke as you added on.

"As for me, I Pledge that Me along with the students in the hero course, General studies, Business and Support department with do there best and make this sports festival the best you everything seen. " You added on a plus ultra as the student's tone from bakugo speaked change from booing to cheering well to you at least some were still booing at bakugo as you and bakugo headed over to your spots.

A loud ping snaps everyone out as Midnight spoke again. "Now, let's get started right away, The first game is what you called a qualifier every year, many drink their tears here!" Midnight flicks her BDSM whip. "Now let see what the fateful first game is." With that, a hologram pops out behind her as it rotation thought millions of options.

"This year is...." The hologram keeps spinning. But soon landed on Obstacle Race "This."

You look up as Midnight explains what going to happen. Getting ready you knew it was going to be hell with only one gate lighting up.

"Start!" Midnight yelled as everyone head in. Not wanting to be in it you quickly stretch your arms as you monkey swing over everyone.

_____

Noone pov

Everyone was pushed together it did not help that Todoroki used his ice freeze everyone who was not lucky to get out. Bakugo, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, (l/n) and Aoyama were able to get out of the ice as they start to get up to Todoroki.

Todoroki tries to refreeze his class but most of them just used there quirk to get out. (l/n) used their glass manipulation to created ice skates to stake on the ice Ashido did the same with her acid.

Then Todoroki stop as giant robots blocked the pathway.

"Obstacles have shown up suddenly! Starting with... the first barrier! Robo inferno!" Present Mic announced as the first years looked scared. Most of the students remember the robots as the zero points as the recommended students took note of this what they used for the entrance exam.

Todoroki quickly without thinking used his ices to freeze them creating a path but the path was only there for some secs as the ice broke of letting the robots fall. Some students got stuck under the robots like Kirishima and (l/n).

"Todorki from class 1-A! is in the lend with the attacked and defended in one hit!. How smart" Present Mic announced. "Amazing how he the first one through! It's, you know practically unfair." Spoke Present Mic as Mummy warp Eraserhead spoke to loudmouth friend. "His actions are logical and strategic. But because of it, some people got stuck under." "As-" Mic was cut off as music came out from the broken robots.

"1

2

3

4."

A laser came out cutting the robots in half letting the people trapped under getting out.

"Dancing on the seafloor." There stand (y/n) with there skin becoming pinker as their eyes hold blue love hearts with there hair becoming lighter and gaining yellow and pink highlights. (y/n) did a quicky cute pose as they head off to catch up to Todorki. As (y/n) left the melody of cute core follow after them.

"What powering coming from (l/n) from class 1-A, As to be expected for coming first in the recommendations!" Present Mic announced as he did a little dance to the music that was coming of (l/n). Eraserhead sighed at Present Mic. Most of the first year follow after (l/n) with the use on that lazer basically putting all of the other robots out. Midoriya picks a broken part of a robot as he rejoins the race.

The audience talked to themself about the power of the Todorki and (l/n). A man with red hair and with flames cover most of his body watched with thin eyes. At first, they were on Tordorki but now they were on (l/n).

"Man that first one was a piece of cake, How about the second Obstacle?" Mic spoke.

The first year look at over at the second Obstacle as there face went pale. "If you fall, You're out, If you don't wanna fall, Then crawl! It the second Obstacle The Fall!"

"When did they build this stage?" Uraraka asked as Tsu jumped up landing onto the rope as she starts to move. A girl with steampunk theme gadgets and pink hair spoke.

"Here it is! Here's my chance to show off! Its time for my support items to be in the spotlight!" The female show over her body with the gadgets all over her body as she spoke to the no one talking about how the support companies should look.

"You're from the support course?" questioned Uraraka.

"What? it's okay for you to bring in items?" Ashido announced.

"The hero course undergoes combat training regularly, right? In order to keep things fair for everyone, We are allowed to equip items and costumes as long we developed them ourselves!" The Pink hair girl claimed.

"Wow, Those gadgets look really cool, But can they do this?" (l/n) spoke along with a bubble girl voice as they walk off the land as they were about to fall their legs became a mermaid tail as they swim over the fall.

"How amazing holograms that can change your body." The pink hair girl spoke as she used her gadgets to get over the fall. With that everyone starts making there way over. Shinso standstill with the words Nice coming out of his mouth which evolving into a villain simile.

"A lot of different people are working hard for their chance, huh EraserHead?"

"What are you idiots stopping for?"

"And now, the leader of the pack is easily getting through first, But what this (l/n) right on Tordorki tail!" Mic spoke as the audience mumble to themself.

"That guy in the first place is head but That girl/guy/person is catching up!"

"Both their quirks are really strong."

Soon Torodoki and (l/n) came up to the final stop on the race. "And now, We've quickly arrived at the final barrier! The reality here is.. That it's a minefield!" Mic announced.

"It's set up so that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully! So to be safe you have to exploit your eyes and legs!"

"By the way, These landmines are for games, so they're not that powerful, But they're loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!" Mic addressed. "That depends on the person, Like you." Eraserhead expressed."I thought you would not tell anyone!" Mic said as he starts to cry.

Most people step on some of the land mines getting send away. (l/n) had given up on their tail as they hover over the mines at a walking paces as they were neck and neck with Todoroki.

Bakugo shot up with the used of his quirk head to Todorki and (l/n). He laughed as he spoke about the fact it doesn't affect him. He was about to shot past (l/n) but was cut over when (l/n) made a hologram barrier which bakugo crash into.

"Beat Bitch don't get in my way!" Bakugo screamed as (l/n) gave a questioning face.

"I was being nice and staying at a walking speed and not just swimming over, But what you said was just not nice Bakugo you know kids watch this. Now I'm not going to be nice." (l/n) spoke as they took the lead off Todorki, they pick up speed with their legs going back into a Tail as both Bakugo and Todroki used their quirks to catch up but at the same time fighting with each other.

A Loud explode went off in the back get (l/n) to look behind their face simile as they saw who it was. Midoriya had used the landmines and the Robo piece to lanched himself.

"Was it an accident, or did he do it on purpose? It Class A's Midoriya in hot pursuit with that blast!" Mic announced. "Actually, he's taken the lead!"

Bakugou, (l/n) and Todorki quickly act as they catch up to Midoriya.

"The ones formerly in second place have stopped trying to slow each other down, And are now chasing Midoriya and (l/n)."

Midoriya acts fast as used his Robo shield to launch himself again but there was one problem. He hit a spot with no mines, As he tries to act quickly he had rope warp around him. Look over (l/n) has hologram string come out of a trident.

"Let me help you Izuku chan." (l/n) spoke as they launch Midoriya forward with speed.

EraserHead, your class is amazing! What are you teaching them?!" Mic Asked as the said man look forward with tired eyes. "I didn't do anything, They got each other fired up on their own."

Everyone was watching the gate seening who was going to come out first. "U.A Sports festival first-year stage! Who could've predicted the developments at the beginning or this conclusion?" Mic spoke.

The person who came out first was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Midoriya. The audience cheered with the other three coming out after. Midoriya took in everyone cheers as he started to cry.

____

Reader pov

"Nice Job Izuku on coming first," you spoke as Izuku jump back.

"(y/n) why did you do that you should overtake first place, not me," Izuku asked as waterr falls off his faces.

"It just the first round and you did a lot of work so you should get it. :)" You spoke again as you wiped Izuku eyes. Bakugo looks at Midoryia with hate as he was next to (l/n) as he mummble something. Todorki look at the green-haired boy he hated the face he wishes that he was next to (l/n) right now.

"Deku, (l/n) you both did amazing!" Uraraka yelled as she ran up to the two.

"First place and Fourth is amazing!" Uraraka spoke fangirling at the both of you. Midoryia face flushed red as he covered his face with his arms.

"Oh (l/n) did something happen to your look?" Uraraka expressed.

"Oh, I thought unfuse, Hold on." You spoke as you felt the fuze of you and Sayu come undone returning you back to normal.

"The First game of the first-year stage is finally over, Now let take a look at the results!" Midnight delivered.

1st place: Izuku Midoriya

2nd place: Shoto Todorkoi

3nd place: Katsuki Bakugo

4th place: (y/n) (l/n)

(All other placements are the same just move them down one until you get to 19 places (wear would be Mintea ) then they are all normal and yea I'm skipping all of it because no)

"The top 42 made it through to the next round. It's unfortunate, but don't worry even if you didn't make it! There some other chances for you to shine, The real competition begins right now with the second game and I already know what it is." Midnight spoke as you watch it land on Cavalry battle.

'Oh no, Do I have to care someone?' you though as others had a blanked look. Then you watch as Midnight explains how it works along with the amazing image of All Might be care by some of the teachers. But the second you learn that first place is Ten million you knew Izuku was not going to have a fun time, As everyone eyes fell on the Ten million holder.

With that everyone stayed to form teams. As you watch Izuku fail to get anyone to join.

"Izuku need a teammate?" you asked as Izuku went into shock.

"(y/n) you will? even tho I have the Ten million?" Izuku asked as you answer with a yeah. Then Uraraka came over and join you and Izuku, thought you though you were going into this match with Uraraka and Izuku someone else had a different plan.

"Beat Bitch you're with me," Bakugo pronounced garbing your shoulder and dragging you away from the two forces you to join his team, With Kirishima and Ashido.

You watch as everyone got into team as Bakugo explain the plan to you.

"Beat Bitch you're going to be my lifeline, When I jump off you garbing me bring me back, Got it?" Bakugo spoke as you nodded your head.

When the timer was about to end you, Kirishima and Ashido help Bakugo on top of the three of you. Because of the plan you did not feel like using your quirk normally so you just going to refused with someone.

'All right DJ let do this.' you spoke to yourself as you fuze with DJSS as the timer ended and the next match began.


	15. Non-Stop

reader pov

The second it went off you guys were off. Some people did try to steal from you guys but that just end up with them losing their points.

Bakugo was on the hunt as he launches off from the group garbing a hold of team points and removing them. You step into action stretch libs you garb hold on bakugo with one hand and bring him back into the group putting him back on the top on the group.

'So this is what we are doing, Just being a rope for the simpleton.' DJSS spoke to in your head. You forgot that you could talk to the person you were fuze with the power of thought.

'Yea we just babysitting bakugo.' you answered back, You could hear the disappointment that came off DJSS voice when they sighed.

You watch as Izuku team went flying up into the air for a second time.

"Beat Bitch launch me!" Bakugo yelled, Sighing you garb hold on the boy and launch him into the sky he laughed like a villain and he used his quirk to get over to Izuku.

But he was stopped when dark shadow blocked him. Which got the audience to go crazy as Mic yelled. "He's gotten separated from his horses!, What with this guy?" You grab hold of him again and pull him back down. "Is that okay?!" Mic yelled as he watches you drag bakugo down. Kirishima quickly said nice catch as bakugo fell onto the three of you.

"It's a technicality, so it okay! It wouldn't have been if he'd touched the ground, though!" Midnight spoke giving your team a thumbs up.

'We lose if he falls over? We should off stay with the Green twink.' DJSS spoke again, 'Can you not called Izuku a green twink please.' You requested back.

The audience and the media were eating all of this up. It seems you were able to stay true to your pledge. Mic spoke as they show who was in the lead. But then something happens Bakugo headband was missing.

"Class A is too simple-minded, Only one of you is smart either to get into Class B." A boy with blond hair spoke as he steals Bakugo headband.

"He got us."

"Bloody Plutonias!"

"What did you say, you fucking bastard? Give it back I'll kill you!" Bakugo yelled.

"Since Midnight said it was the first game, It wouldn't make sense for them to cut a ton of people in the qualifier, right?." The blond boy spoke as Bakugo send a death glare.

"Assuming they'd keep about forty people for the next stage, We just made sure we stayed within that number as we ran, Observing from the back the Quirks and personalities of those who would be our rivals." His face held a darkness as he keeps talking "There's no point in being obsessive over winning in the prelims, right?"

"You did this as a class?" Bakugo spoke with his voice getting deeper with anger.

"Well, It wasn't a consensus, but it was a good idea, right? It better than going after a temporary "top" Like a horse with a carrot waving in front of its face." The more the person spoke the more anger you and bakugo got.

Seen that he going to play this game you plan ahead, As the boy keeps talking. "Oh while I'm at it, you're famous, aren't you? As the victim of the sludge incident? You should tell me how it feels to be attacked by villains once a year." Bakugo was at about to go off but the boy keeps going.

"But really your just a background character, (y/n) (l/n) I feel bad for you, That you got put into a class with those idiots you should be in a class that will treat you better... Like class B."

Bakugo had a death aura around him as he spoke that the plan has changed.

"Don't worry Simpleton we have this one." You spoke as your plan had falling into place. Turning your head over to the blond boy team you addressed them.

"As much this has been fun you Plutonias fail to notice the person behind you. " You spoke coldly as he turns his head to only be face to face with Sayu holding onto his point bands.

"Sorry but I will be taking theses off you," Saya spoke as she did a flip over there team putting the bands on bakugo head. You laughed as They try to reget the bands only for you to make them fall over with ground shift.

"Now were killing Deku," Bakugo spoke as he hits Kirishima head to speed up. "Beat bitch get the pink mermaid to help."

"I have a name! It Saya please call me that and sure Only if (y/n) chan says so." Saya smiled as she followed behind your group. "Also hello (y/n) it nice to see you with the fuse of DJSS it looks nices."

"Well thank you but Saya do you mind helping out." You spoke to you as you explain to Saya what she needs to do, She giving you a thumbs-up as she heads over to were Izuku was along with your group.

But you stopped when Todoroki ice blocks the pathway. Saya went through the ice as you were stuck on the other side.

"How do we get past that?" Kirishima asked

"I don't think my acid going to get through that," Ashido added on as you felt bakugo move right on top. A dumb idea came to mind as you run it by DJSS who hold hearty like the idea.

You choose to unfuse but you had DJSS not go away. Nope now DJSS was standing right next to you, As you watch the DJ punch a hole in the ice like an animal.

With that and the power of Bakugo quirk and you using fire manipulation, There was a hole large eighter for your group to get fought.

And what you saw was something. Both Iukzu and Torodki team were standing still look at you as Saya was wresting with dark shadow. It did not help DJSS had climbed over the ice and drop down next to you like a monkey.

Then it became war as all three teams charged into battle with all with the same goals, To grab the ten million but it happens so quickly you had no idea what happened as Mic called time.

Bakugo falls face-first into the ground as Mic spoke. " That's the end of the second round, The cavalry battle!" The audience was loving it as they cheered. Running over you check on Bakugo who was laying down as he was missing the headbands.

"Now, let's take a look at the top four teams right away!" Mic yelled spinning his fingers in a circle.

"In first place, Team Bakugo!" Hold on what?, you look around that when you spotted DJSS who was holding the Ten million in one of their hands, As Saya pop up next to you giving you a big hug.

"We pass!" Saya spoke, As you gave her a simile but focus onto listen to Mic for the other teams who pass.

"In second place, Team Torodki!

In thrid place, Tetsut- Huh? oh It team Shinso?!

In fourth place, Team Midoriya!"

Holy shit how?, Look over to Bakugo who looks like a demon with the smile on his face. You turn to the others who emotion went from waterfalls of water to disappointment looking down at their arm.

"Nice works guys!" You called out as everyone turn to face you.

"(l/n) thanks you bu-" Yaoyorozu stop talking as she points to the two NSR artists. "(l/n) who are these people?"

"Oh right everyone meet DJ Subatomic Supernova but most of the time I call them DJ and Saya," You spoke as you point to the two who both give a response range from a bubbly hello to a greeting simpleton. "Their part of my quirk."

You chatted with them as the two NSR artists talked to each other.

"DJ That was lucky that you got the ten million your were the MVP, Or you could you were the star of the show," Saya spoke.

"..... That was pretty carby," DJSS respond which lead to Saya laughing her face off, As doing so she notices (y/n) and their classmate talking.

"DJ I think love in the love in the air," Saya said as she points to (y/n) and classmates

"No, Simpleton that you just making holograms hearts." The said DJ spoke as they look over to the group of students which let Saya remove the hearts in the air. They felt a protect parent feeling kick in as they made their started to make their way over.

"DJ don't let them have their fun, Let just get some food," Saya said as they swam in front, As the DJ stopped to thinking (l/n), Izuku and Torodoki disappeared from the group.

Right now you were next to Izuku as Torodki was on the other side looking at the both of you.

"What did you want to talk about?" Izuku asked

"Are you All Might love child?!" Torodki spoke as you did your best not to die of laugher. As the two talk about it, you felt you should leave. But he did ask you to come along so I guess you're going to wait.

"They're a connection between the two of you, That you can't talk about (l/n) you know about it right?" Torodki added on as your eyes went wide as he spoke on.

"Endeavor's my old man, I'm sure you know that he's been stuck as the number two hero forever, If you have something from the number one hero or know about something about the number one hero, Then I.... have even more reason to beat you and (l/n)..... Since my old man couldn't surpass All Might, he moved onto his next plan."

I do not like where this is going as Izuku asked what Todoroki was talking about.

"You've heard of Quirk marriages, right?" Your body went into shock the idea of quirk marriage was something you feared. Because of the power of your quirk, You gain a fear that your mother would send you up in a quirk marriage for money.

That was not the worse part as Todoroki info you about the abuse he went through and the story about his mother and scar on his face as he explains why he picked a fight with the two of you.

You step up to him as you warp the boy in a hug. His body flinches at your action but he gave into the hug.

"(l/n) what are you doing," Todoroki asked as you spoke.

"Todorki no one should go fought what happen to you and I hate the fact I can relate to you." You keep speaking as Izuku step closer as your hug on Todoroki became stronger. " My dad died after two weeks of Me getting my quirk my mother became different, She views me as a tool she starts to sell me into the world. Doctors to scientists would pay millions to get me for an hour, Most experiment on my body I still have some scars but some did more sexual things. When I close my eyes I can still feel the needles on my skin." Your voice became hoarsely as your eye became wet as tears falls.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should leave..." You spoke as you let go you wipe your eyes before the boys could do anything you left.

You end up finding DJSS with a shitton of food and Saya wearing a cheerleader uniform along with the girls in your class.

__Time skip__

After the girls got revenge on the people who did this to them you let DJSS and Saya leave and DJSS took all the food they had in their arms.

"Ribbit, (l/n) have you been crying?" Tsu asked as you quickly bush of the question.

"The last round is a tournament where we fight one on one, huh?" Kirishima spoke as he added on. "I'm gonna stand on the stage that I watch every year on TV!"

"Was it a tournament last year?" Ashido asked allround.

"Remember what (l/n) said in the morning? Every year there a one on one competition," Sero added on. "But I do wish I will be fighting in it."

"Now let's draw lots to determine the bracket, Once the bracket is determined, We'll have the recreational games and then start! The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation... Now from the first place team-" Midnight spoke as Ojiro cuts in.

"Um, Excuse me I'm be withdrawing." This took not only you but every else by surprises as Izuku asked why.

"I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until almost the end, I think it was that guy's quirk," Ojiro answered as he pointed to Shinso. You glance at you.

"I know that this is a great chance and that it is foolish to waste it... But everyone here competed by giving their all! I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what happened." The girls try to cheer Ojiro up as he covered his face as his body shakes.

"I'm talking about my pride here... I can't." With that, someone from Class B left with the same reason letting the team who came in fifth place to put to people in, Which let class B Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki in. As Midnight show who was fighting who.

Uraraka vs Shinso

Aoyama vs (y/n)

Tokoyami vs Ashido

Izuku vs Todoroki 

Tetsutetsu vs Yaoyorozu

Iida vs Shiozaki

Bakugo vs Kaminari

Kirishima vs Hatsume, Who was the support person.

Looking at you dam well knew this was going to be something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok quick note I put everyone name in a random generator and oh boy are their some unique fights coming up.
> 
> Here a shit graph I made on my phone to help.


	16. For Your Entertainment

Reader pov

After making your way over to the sitting area for class A you sit down which end you get stuck in between Hagakure and Tsu. You had sometime before you needed to head down for your fight, But you were able to watch before heading down.

You did not know how to feel. As much you wanted Uraraka to win she was most likely going lose. For one, you don't know about Shinso quirk, But what info there is it seems it a type of mind control.

"Yall ready for this, For the first match of the one on one competition." Mic yells, You move your body making sure you could see the whole fight.

"On the right side, we have class A Ochaco Uraraka, My bet she going to win."

"On the left side, we have the underdog fighter of class C Hitoshi Shinso."

The two enter, Uraraka was sweating ear to ear as she enters the ring but put on a determination face. As for Shinso, he had a lazy smile drawn on his face.

Uraraka vs Shinso. Fight go.

Uraraka and stretch her hand in front of her as dash over to Shinso who was standing still. You watch as he spoke something to Uraka then there was a pause.

Uraraka stops dead in her path as she did a 180 and walked out of bounds. Midnight called the match as you watch Uraraka come back to her self she seem to panic at the fact she out of bounds.

Getting out of the sit you headed down to the leave for your match. Before you do that, You went to find Uraraka and Shinso. You found Shinso as you were walking around.

"Hey, Shinso just want to say nice job." The said boy turn around.

"(l/n) was it um thanks." He rubs the back of his neck as he started to walked away you quickly added something.

"I'm looking forward to being able to fight you." The boy stops he mumbles a yea and quicking ran off. What you could see was the smile on his face along with his blushed checks.

Heading over to the waiting room you could still not find Uraraka chosen to find her after your match. Just before you open the door you could hear crying.

Opening the door you find Uraraka crying as she held her phone in her hands.

"Uraraka, Are you ok?" You softly spoke doing so she turns around her puffy red eyes widened when she saw it was you.

"(l/- (l/n) I didn't see you there ." You could her the cracked in her voice as you took a seat next to her.

"Were you crying?" It was a dumb question but you need to ask it.

"Noo... . . . Yea, It just..." Uraraka eyes start to cry again."I failed, I wanted to show that I could be a hero..." You at Uraraka garbing a hold of her hands as you spoke softly.

"Uraraka you did amazing you know that? Not only did you finish in the top 14 which means you beaten like 100 (how many first years are their?) other student and you also beat half of the hero course. You Uraraka did more than say that you are a hero you were able to say you are a pro hero.

"I need to go now..." Letting go of her hands you headed to the door. " If you want you can call me (y/n)." You spoke leaving Uraraka with the face of a tomato. The said girl minded was racing she knew she had feelings Deku but did she just catch feelings for (y/n)?

"What are you doing to me?" Uraraka spoke to no one as her face went redder.

_time skip_

"On the right side, We have the Lazer prince of class A, Yuga Aoyama."

"On the left side, we have my bet for first place (y/n) (l/n)," Mic called as the both of you enter. You're not sure if he allows saying that, But on well.

" I'm going to keep this simple Amour and take home the win, Oui?" Aoyama spoke to show how making sparking show up next to him.

"Yea will see about that." You spoke as the Midnight counted down.

"3

2

1."

Aoyama vs (y/n). Fight go.

You quickly dodge Aoyama lazer as he shot it to you keep dodge using Time jump and Glitch. He keeps trying to hit you as you keep moving. Wanting it to make it hard for him to hit you which would lead you to your win.

Then he stops as his knees shaking showing you he got a stomach ache you use Surfaces limbs. Creating an arm out of the ground you garb hold of the boy pulling him into it only having his head sticking out.

"Um well then that was a bit overkill, Aoyama are you able to move?" Midnight spoke as she was about to make the called.

"Non."

With that Midnight called it as you win. You helped Aoyama out of the ground, As you watched him get taking to Recovery Girl because you have broken some on his bones.

Heading back up to your class you sit your ass down getting readying to watch the other fights.

Tokoyami vs Ashido. Fight go.

You watch the fight. The two went in all on speed and attack and nothing on defence. They ran around the area trying to get hits in.

Ashido ending up being the quicker one with the used of her acids and was able to knock Tokoyami out.

Izuku vs Todoroki. Fight go.

What the fuck happened here.

Both of them went hard with Todorki Ice being sometimes large the area, Izuku ends up somehow breaking his fingers to destroy the ice. The fight was getting hard to watch with how much they were destroying their bodies.

Then you felt a wave of heat. Todorki was on fire he was using his left side on his quirk. You then heard a man yell his first name.

The fight ended up ending with a Todorki using both sides at once with Izuku flying in with a palm hand. Todorki ends up winning the fight you made sure after all the fights you would go and check on them.

Tetsutetsu vs Yaoyorzu. Fight go.

Yaoyorzu tries her best to fight the metal version of Kirishima but she ends up not knowing what to do letting Tetsutesu overpower her.

Doing so you could hear laugh come over the wall. Hanging over with his head sticking out was that blond boy. As he laughs you watch as he was hit in the head dropping down.

Iida vs Shiozaki. Fight go.

Iida went zoom and Shiozaki did her best but she was to slow. As Iida garb a hole of her a push her out with speed taking the win.

Bakugo vs Kaminari. Fight go.

Sparked boom boom boy tries to kill a person colour version. Bakugo won.

Last but not least Kirishima vs Hatsume. Fight go.

Poor Kirishima.

He ends up wearing some on Hatsume gadgets as she made the fight 10 minutes long with her using the boy as a walking ad. With each time he tries to fight the girl a gadget would be used.

You were about to walking out and head down to see Izuku, Tordoki, Kaminari and Yaoyorzu. Which the second got up you learn that Hatsume walked out letting Krisishima. With that, they called the next fights.

(y/n) vs Shinso.

Ashido vs Todroki.

Tetsutsu vs Iida.

Bakugo vs Kirishima.

_Time skip__

Heading down you were able to find and check up on Yaoyorzu who thank you for checking on her. With the same time, you said hello to Kaminari knock out body.

Making your way over to the room were Izuku and Todroki are you ran into a small problem.

Endeavor. You ran into the number two hero, Fuck me.

"Your (y/n) (l/n) the girl/boy/person with the melody soul quirk." Endeavour voice was cold. Looking up into the man eyes you could see nothing but ice behind the flame hero.

"Yes? do you need anything?" You spoke coldly you wanted to leave but the man has blocked the exit so you were stuck. What the man said next made your skin crawl.

(ok going to slip up what Endeavor says next)

Female (y/n): "If you hear about Quirk marriages. I would like you to marry my son Shoto. With the offspring the two of you made they could take over the world and beat all Might."

Male (y/n: " You may be a male but they're a person who able to combine two people DNA to make children. If you were able to give my son your DNA, The offspring the two of you made they could take over the world and beat all Might."

You want to use every swear word in the book at the man, Who the hell talks like that. He was going to say something else but you step in. Just using your quirk you turn up the background music that your quirk made. Most of the time you make sure to keep it lower but right now you wanted it high. Used it you block out the sound of Endeavor voice as you walk away.

Head over you open the door seen the two boys. Todorki was the more wake one with Izuku sound sleep.

"Hey, Todorki you good?" You spoke, The mix hair boy look over seeing a small smile came over his face as he saw you.

"Izuku ok? The fight you guys had was something else." Speaking you did your best to not show the fact you were pissed.

"Yea he going to be need surgery, (l/n) something wrong?"

"It just walking over here I ran into your father." Todorki pauses his face drop the simile, The two of you just stood in silicene for a bit.

"My next fight is going to come up I should go." Heading over the door you were about to leave when Todorki voice spoke up.

"Shoto."

"What?" Turn around you meets Todorki eyes as he answers back.

"Call me Shoto I don't want you calling me a name that my father has."

"Oh ok, Shoto also after my fight your next so good luck." Waving your arm at Shoto you left. Shoto body leads against the wall with a simile on his face, He was happy a feel he does not have most of the time. Walking over to the area you pumped your fist into the air.

"All right Shinso lets do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro I was writing and a went to copypasta a french word and a copy this in. արյունոտ մարի, արյունոտ մարի, արյունոտ մարի: մենք առաջարկում ենք այս մարդու միսն ու արյունը ձեր հավերժ երիտասարդության համար: արյունոտ մահը որսում է իր մարմինը և ընտանիքի հետ նետում այն խավարի մեջ: իր ընտանիքում ոչ մեկին չթողնել Aoyama was about to do some shit.
> 
> Also my mind is running on dumb bitch juice but if any cannon fight happens just letting you know that it would be the same fight in cannon.


	17. Born For This

Reader pov

"All right everybody are you ready for the second rounds of fights?" Mic voice came over the speakers. The audience lit up cheering as Mic spoke up.

"Heh, Well then let's get this party started then with our first round with (y/n) vs Shinso.

On the right side, we have the surprize of the Sports Festival, Hitoshi Shinso." Shinso walk up his face had a mix of lazy smugness and fear.

" And on the left side, we have the muse of music from class A (y/n) (l/n)." With that you walk on you had a rough plan in your head. You hope that it would work.

3

2

1

(y/n) vs Shinso, Fight go.

You fall to the ground using earth manipulation you make a muzzle out of the ground letting it cover your mouth. Shinso eyes widen in fear as your eyes meet his as you got back onto your feet.

Moving forward you do a quick right hook Shinso was fast effect to get his arm up to block it. It was wordless between but it seems the idea of how this fight was going to go was send between you and Shinso.

"Hold on what (l/n) doing?" Mic question as the mummy man next to him spoke up answering his question.

"Mic it may look odd that (l/n) has not just used their quirk and won the match. Right now (l/n) has chosen to make the fight fair with not fighting with their quirk."

"Oh, so they know how Shinso quirk works then," Mic spoke, The mummy man just shocked his head. "The fact they made a muzzle is enough to say they don't know how Shinso quirk works, Just the fact if they speak Shinso take control of their mind." Dam Aizawa was right, You had no idea what you're doing but based on what you have seen you came up with your plan.

Part one makes a muzzle so you can't talk.

Part two uses more of a physical fighting style based on his body type he seems he does not know how to fight in close combat.

Part three win? hopefully.

Shinso fought back at the same time trying to getting you to speak. From poking at topics most people don't like talking about to picking at how you look like. All you did was keep quiet as you fought with your body letting your actions speak greater than your words.

"So is this what you think? and I thought you were the only good person in the hero course." Shinso voice grew more desperate. Was this what he thought of you? You had no idea.

Going into an into another jab Shinso took the opening at roundhouse kick you in the ribs. The pain shot into your body as sidekick him in reaction. As the fight drew longer the battleground start to be painted with blood.

You could end it right now if you use your quirk but you made it clear that you're not going to be doing that. You want to keep it fair at least. Garbing a good hold on Shinso you flip the 5'9¾ foot boy over your body. Crash him onto the ground you grab ahold on his arms with one hand as you push his head down into the ground with the other. Using your body you keep the boy in place.

Midnight seeing how the has gone she licks her lips as a soft kinky Espace her lips she called out. " Shinso are you able to move?"

Shinso head had blood covering his face, His voice came out sour you could hear the pain in his voice. As much he wanted to keep fighting it was clear you had won.

"..... No." Midnight taking the answer made the called and made you the winner of the fight. You let go of Shinso body doing so you remove the muzzle on your face.

"I'm sorry Shinso but good fight?" Holding out your hand for Shinso to take. He looks down onto the ground then back up to you, Taking a hold of your hand you pull him up onto his feet.

"It makes sense that I lost to someone in the hero course." Shinso voice was down, Reality was something most people don't want to think about. With how the festival was set up it made sense that someone in the hero course would win.

"You put up a good fight." You asked back wanting to make the boy feel better about how it played out.

A warm smile came over Shinso face. "You did too, No hard feelings?" He branches his hand out for a handshake. giving back his smile you shake his hand. The boy's cheeks tined with red when doing so.

"We should find Recovery Girl."

"Yeah...."

_Time skip__

After the two of you found your way to Recovery Girl to get patched up. Doing so you could feel someone eyes on you. Shaking your head you notice the feeling went away. Recovery Girl shook her head at the two of you at the fact you beat each other and try to kill the other.

You had to leave Shinso behind as you make your way to were your class sits your mind started to wonder. Right now you were thinking about the person you meet in the rain; Isamu Katsuhito.

'Did he say that he makes stuff? could he make a hero outfit? And if so can he make my better?' You thought, why were you think about your hero outfit right now? who knows. Pulling out your phone you went down finding his number that you put into his phone.

*Random phone number*

(y/n):  
is this Isamu Katsuhito? it (y/n) (l/n)

???:  
?

Oh yes, this is do you need something?

(y/n):  
I was wondering do you make hero suits? Ik weird question

Isamu:  
Hero suit? It has been some time that i'll made outfits but i don't mind make one

(y/n):  
look i understand if.. wait you would do it?

Isamu:  
Please i've done it before it going to cost you a lot tho

(y/n):  
I'm kind of rich so it should be fine

Isamu:  
well then if you send me an image or what you say what you want also add your height and measurements I can start it now.

(y/n):  
oh um yea let me just

*image of you in hero oufit*

my height is 5'5 feet as for my measurement they are *your measurement* and basically, can you upgrade it? and make it better for a hero

Isamu:  
Hmmm ok, so this would take some time because it a full body

You don't mind that if it takes some time I'll message you when it done?

Also, it cost *A large number* yen you can send it to *bank account*

(y/n):  
Yea ok

ok done also can I do one thing

Isamu:  
what is it?

(y/n) has changed Isamu name to Inspector Gadget🚀.

Inspector Gadget🚀:  
... really?

(y/n):  
:)

After finishing up you get to your sit. You got back just in time for the next fight. Ashido vs Todroki you had a gut feeling this was going be a quick fight.

"Hey Hagakure who do you think going to win?" You poke the said girl next to you.

"My bet on Ashido she like really fast and can run laps around Todoroki Kun."

"But can't Todoroki just feeze Ashido? Ribbit." Tsu spoke as she put a finger on her lips.

"Well from the fight with Todokri and Deku Kun from that I think Todoroki going to win this one," Uraraka spoke up as the class broken down who was going to win.

Mic voice called you all back into the fight as he spoke. " All right everyone on the right side we have the son of the number two hero Shoto Todoroki. On the left-hand side, we have the pink wonder Mina Ashido."

The two-step onto the battleground as the counted down started.

3

2

1

Ashido vs Todroki. Fight go.

Cold was what you felt as a giant piece of ice-covered the ground the tips of it sticking over the arena. holy shit Shoto overkill much?

Midnight body was half-frozen it seems she was rethinking her life chooses. "Ashido can-n-n you m-m-move?" Midnight voice had been effect by the ice-making her voice sound odd.

"Do-o-o you see me? h-h-hell no." Ashido spoke that when you notice that her hands were frozen in a way that they were trapped that she could not use acid to melt it. Look back your eyes lock on Shoto as he looks back you had one thought.

'I'm fighting him next.'

After that, the next two fights startup with Tetsutsu vs Iida been first.

Tetsutsu vs Iida. Fight go.

This one was odd because it basically was Tetutsu becoming a wall, As Iida ran face-first kicking the boy with the effective power to send him out. You had no idea that Iida could do that as you sweat bullets thinking how much pain it would be if Iida kicks you.

Bakugo vs Kirishima. Fight go.

Well shit, and I thought that getting kick by Iida would be painful.

If Bakugo was not fighting Kirishima he would of most likely kill the person with how much power that was in his explosions. The fight was Kirishima holding up with the damage until it came to much and overpower him letting Bakugo win.

Learning the next fights you learn that you're going to have a not such a fun time.

(y/n) vs Todroki.

Bakugo vs Iida.

So Shoto is your next fight. You did plan with your quirk using three different fused of NSR artists. You could use a fuse of DJSS or Sayu again but thinking about it there was only one person that you could use.

A smile came over your face because it was time for the world to see another NSR artist. Because this artist matches up with Shoto better than DJSS or Sayu would.

'All right Shoto let do this.' You fought as the battleground was getting fix up getting ready for the next two fights.


	18. The Top

Reader pov

Ok, now that you think about it this was not the best idea. As you made your way down your mind start to run with different outcomes of the next fight.

'Now that I think about it Shoto could be pear up with a lot of different NSR artist. A fused with Eve could match up with Shoto aesthetic and personality but with Shoto quirk, it not really the best to go with.' Second-guessing you keep moving.

"(y/n)?" Turning around you spot Izuku stand behind you. He had an arm cast on with some other banners. Was that the second time he was in an arm cast?

"I guess I was out for a bit," Izuku spoke his voice hang low.

"You miss basically all the rounds right now it the semi-finals."

"(y/n) are you in the semi-finals," Izuku asked all you did was give a quick yes. "Oh um who are you fighting?"

"Shoto."

"Todroki? ........ " It was all most like awake something him because he starts to take about you and Shoto quirks. That when you remember the fight Izuku and Shoto had.

"Hey Izuku during your fight with Shoto you said something to him to get his fire out, What did you say?"

__Time Skip______

After the rundown you were ready.

"All right everybody it times for the first round of the semi-finals, Are you ready?!1?1//!!" Mic yelled does he all ways yell like this?

"All right on the right side, we have the master of Ice the winter soldier Shoto Todoroki.

"And on the left side, we have the wild card of music (y/n) (l/n)."

Both of you enter the thunder dome of the area.

3

2

1

(y/n) vs Todroki, Fight go.

Shoto acts quick and shot out a wave of ice. Acting fast you fuse with the chosen NSR artist.

__________________

No one pov

Shoto smirk, Was this it? the boy thought. Out of everyone in his class he knew (y/n) would be the hardness to fight but it seems he was wrong.

Midnight was about to call the fight when they were cut off by music.

With a loud sound crashing down the ice. Shoto was flicked back by the power of crash the boy quicking create some ice shield him form he getting send out. Looking up Shoto eyes land on (y/n).

(y/n) skin colour had gotten a tint of yellow. They now have an orange tree marking on their noise along with redder cheeks. But the biggest difference was now in their hair they have yellow roses growing out of it.

"Shoto I was thinking about what would be a good person to fight you. Then I thought of this idea, What if I fight a child prodigy with a child prodigy?" (y/n) lead their head back running a hand thought their hair.

"Now Shoto... No everyone lets us show you the Golden Maestro work." With that, The music being to climb as the neoclassical music started to pick up.

Shoto launch another ice wave at (y/n), (y/n) did a flip over the ice than with a spin They came crashing down using their shockwave power with a simple kick they were able to break the ice with easy.

The audience watches as Shoto did his best with his ice attacks but all (y/n) did was dodge and destroy the ice with their Plant creation and shockwave powers. As the fight keep going on (y/n) attacks were only in the defence as the movement was a ballot dance.

"And with another ice barrier destroy, The fight is still ongoing, So Shota how do you think the fight going to play out!?"

"Mic you don't need to yell. But there something your overlooking."

"Hm? and what is it Mummy man."

"(l/n) is only on Todoroki left-handed side. I have a gut feeling that (l/n) is trying to draw out Todoroki fire by making it harder for him to hit them with his ice."

With the words of Aizawa, the audience mumble to each other. Most did enjoy the fact they can watch a fight but the fact both side are not going full power. The flame hero watched the two teen fights. The man fought his son was done with this and he had used his fire but this fight had a different say.

"Shoto you losing your steam?" (y/n) spoke jump over the ice like it was nothing.

Shoto sweating he garbs his left arm making sure he was not using it. (y/n) notice this and change up their game plan using their Red strings they garb a hold on some of Shoto ice and use it as a launchpad. They aim at their target and launch themself right at Shoto. The said boy eyes widen at (y/n) as they...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hug him.

______________

Reader pov

Holding on Shoto you could feel the difference between both his quirk elements. You knew this was not the best idea but this could work.

'Are you sure about this?' Yinu asked, Right you fuse with Yinu she most likely had no idea what going on. You did your best to explain what going on.

But it seems you didn't need to as Shoto had starts to cry. It seems each time you pull Shoto into a hug one of you will cry.

"Shoto.." You mumble off, You want to say something but Shoto body language was clear. This small act of kindness you choose to do has broken the boy. Yinu was acting like a third wheel as the two of you just hugged each other.

Shoto emotions had been out of wack for this time and I guess this pushes him over. Before you could say anything you felt Shoto push you away.

'Wait is he... (y/n) can he do.' Yinu voice was quiet as you and the audience watch Shoto walkout. You did not have any idea what to say was this Shoto last fuck you to his father or did he give up.

Midnight called the fight you did notice her voice was quieter than normal. Odd you thought to your self as Yinu was still trying to piece tother what happened.

Guessing you won as you head up to where your class was. Yinu right now has asked if she could watch the fights. You had a feeling that your class would want to meet the next NSR artist you used.

"(l/n) welcome back," Uraraka spoke as your class turn around. Iida, Bakugo and Shoto were nowhere to be seen. Sitting in your spot you felt a pair of hands in your hair.

"what the, (l/n) what up with the flowers," Kaminari spoke as he tried to pull a flower out. You quicking garb hold of kaminari hands as you push them away.

Most of your class were asking questions about your new forms. Asking them if they want to see the person, they all said yes. So you unfuse with Yinu which let the young girl sit down on your legs. Your class faces were priceless.

"All right it times for the last round of the semi-finals!?1!!!" Mic voice cut your class off before they could say anything.

"On the right side, we have the fasts man alive not really Tenya Iida.

"Left-hand side we have the living creeper Katsuki Bakugo."

3

2

1

Bakugo vs Iida. Fight go.

"(y/n) who do think going to win," Izuku ask. Uraraka but in with her answer.

"I think Iida Kun would win."

Shaking your head you answer what you think. "Iida fast but Bakugo got more power, I think Bakugo going to win." Izuku sweat at the second bakugo name was said.

"what about you Yinu?" You look down to Maestro on your lap.

"I don't care as long as they beat the living life out of each other." Oh ok were did she learn those words. Looking up the fight was already over with bakugo wining.

"(L/N) YOUR NEXT!" Bakugo yelled from the ground. You look down at him. This was going be the first time the to of you fought and you were going to make it good.

Getting Izuku to look after Yinu you head down doing so you pass by Shoto who seems to be a lot happier.

___Time skip_________

"I can't believe who we have in the finals can you Shota?" Aizawa gave a blank look to Mic.

"On the right-hand side, we have the walking bomb and first placement in the entering exam for UA. Katsuki Bakugo.

Now on the left-hand side, we have my pick for the winner this year and also the first place in the recommended. (y/n) (l/n)."

The two of you enter the ring doing so the audience cheered. The audience cheer were quiet than before.

3

2

1

(y/n) vs Bakugo. Fight go.

Bakugo said something but you could not hear. One of your quirk downsides had happened you become deaf.

Bakugo sends an explosion your way as you use a made a hologram shield. Quicking you knew you need to get this fight over fast with your ears being deaf it was going be harder.

Dodging Bakugo you choose to overpower him. Getting DJSS and Sayu out you get them to turn the battleground into living hell. Along with that, you used time jump to get behind bakugo as you set up a combo with the two NSR artist.

Used fire manipulation you get the boy to jump letting DJSS garbing bakugo and fling him out, Sayu makes sure he could not get back in with making hologram chains over his hands. With that, you took the win.

People cheered but all you heard was nothing. Look up you see Yinu look over with a big smile, that was the last thing you saw before you pass out.

Waking up you got an ear full by Recovery Girl. Turning out your not the smart as you thought because you did not notice that you were damaging yourself.

"Nice work earthling you nearly kill yourself." Look over you notice DJSS lending on the wall. You gave the DJ a blank you as they inform you that they were handing out prize which you quicking got up and left. Making sure to let DJSS leave.

___Time skip__

You made your way to the pollutants were Shoto and a very angry chain up Bakugo was waiting for you. Asking Shoto about why Bakugo was chain up and were Iida was.

"Iida had to leave something about family as for Baukgo don't know he was really pissed about losing so they put in that thing," Shoto spoke as he points to Bakugo who try to get out.

You could hear Midnight voice but not hear what she was saying then the sound of fireworks went off along with cheers. The pollutant starts to move up as you, Bakugo and Shoto move up with it.

Most people eyes were on Baukgo who right now was trying to break out. His head was facing you. You could not make out what he was saying but you had a feeling you did not want to know. you just look away from Bakugo trying to find the two other NSR. Who you end up find standing in the crowd.

"In addition to Todoroki, there is also Iida in third place, But he left early for family reasons. Thank you for your understanding!" Midnight spoke as she gave a cute sexy pose. 'Was that for the media?' Was all you thought of it but the fact Iida was not here did make you worry.

"Now, we will award the medals! The presentation of the medals will, of course, be by this man-" Midnight was cut off by All might voice as he jumps down landing onto the ground doing the superhero landing pose.

You could not make out was the audience were saying but you had a gut feeling it was about All might being here.

"Now then, All Might please present the medals, Let's start with third place." Midnight spoke handing All Might the medals.

"Young Todoroki, Congratulations I assume there a reason you did not use your fire in the semi-finals?" All might spoke as he put on the medal on Shoto which he answered All Might question as All Might gave a nodded to him. Then All Might hugged the boy as he finishes up give him words.

"Now Young Bakugo... This is too much." All Might spoke as he took of Bakugo mask him was not the best idea.

"Good job with your fights but try not to say such a bold pledge next time." The second All Might finish up taking of Bakugo went off. Calling that the fight was not over and that you used cheap tricks. All Might did his best to put the medal on the boy who keeps fighting it saying he doesn't want the medal. Wich leads to All Might putting the medal in his mouth.

"Lastly we have Young (l/n), Amazing work with this festive for not only your fighting along with your skills with people." All Might spoke as he put the medal over your head you started to smile, In the crowd, both Yinu and Sayu cheered.

"Well, They were the winners this time! but listen here anyone here could have ended up on these podiums. It just as you saw competing! Improving each other! and climbing even further. The next generation of heroes is definitely sprouting! So, I have one more thing to say-" All Might was cut off as Sayu poke out behind you along with Yinu and yelling out a plus ultra.

As everyone cheer, you look down at the golden medal in your hands. You wish that (f/n) was here so he could see you now. This moment was the first moment the media saw you as a hero. You were happy.


	19. My Name is

Reader Pov

After the sports festival, everyone was giving a day off. Which lead you to spend the day half asleep and half watching tv. In the same time, you let your injures heal and at the same time you double-check up with the three NSR artist.

The next day you woke up feeling like your tired self. After getting to class you did notice that Iida was acting a little off. Choosing to leave Iida alone you listen on to your class.

"It's different when they broadcast the matches on TV after all, huh? So many people talked to me on my way here!" Ashido spoke as other jumps on the bandwagon.

"How about you (l/n) anyone talked to you?" Sero asked as he lending on your desk.

"I live at the school dorms....." You respoke not seen the deadpan face of Sero. Before the chat can go on Aizawa walked in.

"Morning everyone."

"Good morning!" Everyone spoke as Aizawa closed the door head over to the midden of the class.

"Mr Aizawa, your bandages are gone. Ribbit, I'm glad." Tsu spoke as Aizawa sighed.

"The old lady went overboard with her treatment, More importantly, we're having a special hero informatics class today." Most of the class went into a panic about what the special would be. You on the other hand were thinking of what would be a good lunch meal.

"Code names, You be coming up with your hero names." The second Aizawa spoke those magic words the class light up at the words.

Aizawa glared at the class which got everyone back into place, As he added on. " This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned, The drafts begin in earnest in the second and third years, After students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to pros... In other words, for them to extend offers to first years like you and show that they are interested in your future potential. These offers are often cancelled if that interest dies down by graduation."

"huh, So we'll have to prove ourselves once we get picked?" Hagakure asked as Aizawa nodded.

"Now here are the totals for those with offers." Aizawa pushes a button as they bored show everyone offers. All you need to do was look up at the top three to find your name. With your name having the most offers.

(y/n): 5420

Shoto: 4123

Bakugo: 3556

"In other years they tend to be more spread out but all eyes were on these three this year," Aizawa explains.

"Gah, that such a big difference!" Kaminari spoke as he lends his head back.

"Those pros don't know a good thing when they see one!" Aoyama added on.

"Wait hold on (l/n) with the most makes sense but Todoroki second with Baukgo third?" Jiro asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, those two switch placements," Kirishima replied. Sero commented on people being too scared to ask a guy who was restrained on the podium, Which got Bakugo fired up.

"Both of you are amazing, Todorki and (l/n)," Yaoyorozu spoke as Shoto mumble about the fact he had alot because of his father. You just lend back in your chair, Not really know what to say. Looking over Uraraka was shaking Iida as she spoke about the fact they got offers. But everyone luck ended when Izuku ends up with no offers.

"Keeping these results in mind, whether or not anyone asked for you, You all with be participating in the internships," Aizawa added on something about the USJ attack which starts losing you.

Your thoughts were cut off as Midnight show up at the door. She spoke about how hero names used by students become recognized by society which ends up becoming professional hero names.

"Well that how it is, So Midnight will be making sure your names are okay, I'm not good at that stuff... When you give yourself a name you get a more concrete image of what you want to be like in the future." Aizawa spoke finish as he climbs into his sleep bag. Izuku handed you a whiteboard with a marker.

looking down at your whiteboard you got an idea but you face a problem. Because your quirk had a lot of different powers, for this you should focus on one part of your quirk. Choosing to go with the music part you brainstorm some ideas.

After some time Midnight starts with the presenting with Aoyama being first up.

"Shining Hero; I can not stop twinling." The boy spoke. As you gave him a deadpan. Midnight ends up fixing it and making it "Can't Stop Twinling." Looking down at the ideas you rubbed out the other ideas as you write what you were going to choose.

Ashido went up next with Alien Queen which Midnight shot down fast. Tsu went up next with her hero name Froppy the rainy season hero. She explains she had this in mind ever since she was in elementary school, Which Midnight ate up as she let passed. With that the class start to repeat the name Froppy. which lead to everyone presenting.

Sturdy hero; Red riot. Mainly name Kirishima.

Hearing hero; Earphone Jack. Make senses Jiro.

Tentacle hero; Tentacole. Combing tentacle + Octopus cool name Shoji.

Taping hero; Cellophane. What a badass name for tape Sero.

Martial Arts hero; Tailman. Was looking for a Tail pun there but oh well Ojiro.

Sweets hero; Sugarman. You could of pick the name Sugarush or jawbreaker or something like that Sato but it works.

Pinky! Very pink Ashido.

Charge + Lighting bolt = Stun gun hero; Chargebolt. I'm down for that name Kaminari.

Stealth Hero; Invisible Girl. Pun was miss but it nice Hagakure.

Everything hero; Creati. Now that the pun type of name I'm looking for Yaoyorozu.

Shoto. Phineas and Ferb: Season 1, Episode 11 could of work Shoto.

Jet-Black hero; Tsukuyomi. Edgy name... I like it Tokoyami. Choosing now you went up next.

"Music hero; Conductor." You spoke as Midnight added on a comment.

"You better make sure there no owls murders on your train." With that others present after you.

Petting hero; Anima. Soft and cute nice job Koda.

King Explosion Murder. Bruh what the fuck Bakugo? That name was quickly shot down by Midnight.

Uravity. Punny I like it Uraraka.

Tenya. Ok, something did happen to Iida.

Deku. Odd name chooses but power to you Izuku.

Lord Explosion Murder. Bakugo no.

With that, the next part of the class started. More info about the internships was added on as everyone offers in paper verson were handed out.

You had a big pile. As you start to look thought them you were looking for Heros who deal with a lot of different types of quirks or has experience with different quirks.

Oh, what this? In your hands was an offer from Endeavor. You handed it over to Shoto who lit it on fire. After that, you keep looking at the offers.

"Hey, guys have you decided which agency you're going to yet?" Ashido spoke then she looks over at you. Moving over to your desk she spoke.

"(l/n) I thought you would pick a hero by now." You sighed as you put down the next paper.

"It has been taking some times because I'm splitting up the paper into two piles. pile one is an agency I'm thinking about and another pile is not." With your comment this got Ashido to look at your thinking about the pile. The second she did so she yelled.

"You have an offer by Hawks??? And what this Mirko?!?!" Ashido voice got your class to come over to you as most of them started to look at your offers.

"Man I wish I had some of this but I'm already decided!" Uraraka spoke. Izuku was to in his only world so you ask Uraraka.

"Which one then?"

"Battle hero; Gunhead's agency." She spoke so happily. This news broke Izuku out of his only world. Some of the class comment on here chosen. It makes sense as to why she pick it so you paid no minded. Then you found it the offer you were looking for.

__Time skip__

It was near the end of the day as most of your class were ready to go home you just double check that you had the right offer.

There was a noise when Izuku open the door looking up you saw All Might in an odd pose.

"I am here! In a bizarre position!" All Might spoke as Izuku asked what going on.

"Come with me for a moment you too young (l/n)." All might spoke his voice was lower than normal. The three of you end up standing in an area of the school where no one could see.

"Let me get straight to the point, You've got an offer from a hero Young Midorya!" All Might explain the news shocked Izuku as you gave the boy a pat on the back with a job well done.

"Yes, the hero name is Gran Torino." All Might spoke as his back was to the two of you. "He was a teacher at U.A for only one year. This man was my homeroom teacher." All Might was now facing you two. All Might was sweating as Izuku fanboy mode was flick-on. As he adds on the fact he knows about One for All.

Izuku as more question but soon All Might was shaking. Was he scared of this man you thought as the number one hero mumble about been too scary Izuku seeing that it was the best one, He picks to go to Gran Torino. That when your pick came up.

"Oh (y/n) what did you pick?" Izuku asked All Might butted in.

"Right Young (l/n) I was also wondering who you pick as well."

Giving a simile you spoke. "Sir Nighteye. I choose him out of my 5420 offers why? because Sir Nighteye has experience with different quirks, Being your former sidekick All Might. Also with his type of hero work, he deals with a lot of different types of quirks. Also, he kind of has this detective aura around him and those are cool." Izuku nodded his head agreeing at your points. He also added on how cool that All Might former sidekick gave you an offer as the two of you fanboy/girl over the hero.

Looking up you found All Might in a shell shocked face. Oh no, You and Izuku did your best to get All Might from being shell shocked. But all was not peacefully.

Somewhere else Isamu Katsuhito was not having a fun time.

__No one Pov___

Isamu sat in a bar doing his best to block out the noise. Right now the said man clothing was different than his everyday where. Isamu was wearing high tech battle armour that covers his body the helmet of the armour sat next to him on a stool.

"Bartender gives me another If you so kindly" Isamu spoke as he finishes his first drink.

"Very well then Architect, Also I do have a name it Kurogiri."

"Ah sorry, Kurogiri." Isamu pushes the new bottle to his lips as he looks over to the show of two villains fighting each other. Isamu was glad he had a code name to used like the villains who were fighting.

The two fighting were Stain the hero killer and Tomura Shigaraki the man who attacked UA. Isamu and Kurogiri keep out of the fight as they talked.

"So Architect, Master money would be enough?" Kurogiri asked the man.

"Yea two thing tho. My side business of making thing for other people will still be up and the second thing the UA student (y/n) (l/n) I would like them not to be involved. Then I'm taking your master money and join the "League of Villains."

"Is there a reason why the UA student (y/n) (l/n) was bought up?" Kurogiri asked but got nothing back from Architect. "Very well then."

Kurogiri nodded his head letting Isamu know his two things would be done to the best they can do. Doing so Kurogiri broke up the fight between the hero killer and Tomura Shigaraki. As that was going on Isamu ran a hand in his hair.

'This was going to be a mistake, isn't it?' Isamu though as Stain left the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok quick thing about the hero name and agency. For the Hero name it was the best I could to come up with so it may not stick if you want to comment an idea feels free to so. As for the agency, this is for the plot but don't worry during the agency you will run into other heroes.


	20. Mr. Brightside

Reader pov

The day soon came when the first-day internship. Aizawa had given a rundown of what would be happening also that we should treat them with respect. As Aizawa finish, he dismisses the class but right as you were going to leave Aizawa stops you.

"Is there something wrong Aizawa sensei?"

"(l/n) look just don't into trouble." You gave Aizawa a confused look. "The USJ attack they target you all I can ask you is be safe and listen to the pro heroes."

Nodding to the hero you bid the Aizawa before running off. Aizawa sighed as he watches his student leave the frame, The man can only hope you don't do something dumb.

After some time you finally made your way to the Sir Nighteye. Opening the door you walk inside only to be meet with Mirio in what looks like a hero costume and Sir Nighteye.

"(y/n) Your here?" Mirio asked. You did not know that Mirio was also was here so you both gave each other the wtf look.

"You two know each other well I guess that makes this easier." Sir Nighteye spoke his voice was low but there was a warmth to it.

"But moving on let get Intros out of the way You most likely know I am Sir Nighteye you can also call me Sir for short. It seems you already know about Mirio which is good. along with Mirio, there are two other here Centipeder and Bubble Girl." Sir Night eye pause as he bought his left hand to his mouth. In his left hand was a cup of tea after taking a sip he keeps talking. "Now for the short time you're here you will be pay, do you have any questions?" Not really having any questions you shake your head.

"Well all right then come along I want to test your ability, Mirio you come to. " Sir spoke as you follow him as Mirio tag long. The three of you got to a door as Sir open it showing of a battleground.

For the next combo hours, you train with Sir. You spend most of the time catching your breath. Right now Sir was training you on senses. Just before the next part of the training starts Sir pause.

"(l/n) one of your quirk downsides is overused that you become deaf, Right?" You said yes, As Sir then ask a question. "Do you know sign language?" You spend the next hour learn some basic sign language.

Before the day was over you still had one thing to do. Sir got you to fight Mirio. Most of the day you were training your sense so fighting Mirio you should use one of powers that work on your sense.

Mirio seems to teleport as you dodge to the best you can. As you did your best you try to think of who would have a power like that. Dj? no Sayu or Yinu I don't think so. What about 1010... Wait does their dad have a radar for ahead? Can I use it?

You felt something weird but a soft beep comes out of your lips. But what your saw was something. Mirio had an outline on his body and when he disappears you could still see him. Using this you were able to dodge his attack before they even happen.

Mirio got behind you and was going into a punch, Seeing that he was behind you use one of 1010 powers and made two blue batons with the colour weapon power. With one you block Mirio and with the other one, you land a hit of his neck. He took a step back because of shock. Using this you pin the 5'11 boy on the ground.

"You know if you wanted to pin me down you could of just ask," Mirio spoke your face went red but you still hold down the 5'11 boy down. Before anything else to happen Sir broke the fight up who. Mirio finding out he made you blush started to laugh. You playfully punch Mirio to shut him up.

"(l/n) from the start of this day to the end you have improved. Also in the middle of the fight, your fighting style change is their a reason for that?" Sir asked as he walks up to the two of you.

"Sir I may or may forget about a power my quirk had so, I can of have a radar ability." You answered you rub the back of your neck. Sir let out a sigh.

"You do have a unique quirk so it must be hard to train it. Anyway, it late and tomorrow we're going to be doing some fieldwork so make sure you are in your hero suit. Mirio do you mine show (l/n) to where they will be standing. " Mirio shot up as he drags you out of the battleground.

As the two of you walk you ran into Bubble girl along with Centipeder who seems very nice. After some time it was just the two of you. The hall were quiet the windows out reflect the sun which was setting.

"You know (l/n) you really surprise me. I had no idea that you could do that." Mirio spoke breaking the silence.

"Oh thanks, I did not know that you were sidekick for Sir." You said as the too of you keep walking as you start to talk about random things.

Some time had passed as the too of you had talked about some random topic you made your way to your room you're going be standing in. Before leaving, you turn to look at Mirio.

"Before we leave can I ask what up with the one million on your chest?" You point the said number. The older boy eye lit up as he pokes his chest.

"Well, you see it a part of my hero name; Lemillion. I choose that name because I want to save one million people and I have a reminder of it on my chest. " Mirio explains. His face lighted up when he explains the one million. He had a child-like wonder to him. After he finishes you bid him goodbye as you enter the room. After checking the group chat you change into sleepwear and fell sleep.

_Time skip_

After waking you were able to do your morning routine. Opening the suitcase that had your hero costume you put it on. It was still your old costume but it still looks good, You did wonder how long it will take Isamu to finish.

Making your way down you had Bubble Girl point you were to find Sir. Getting to his office you find Sir working on some paperwork. You did notice that in his office there was some all might mech. Funny a green hair person who a All Might fan.. wait Izuku also has green hair.

"Hopefully you sleep well also here I got you some breakfast." Sir said as he looks up at you as he places a bento box on his desk. Taking the bento box you open it and start eating. After finishing it you thank Sir for the meal. You and Sir make your way out of the building.

"For today we're going be doing some patrolling also checking in with some hero agency about some villains." Sir explain as he had a suitcase in one hand as you follow be hide the hero.

The first agency you were going to go was the Hawks agency but I guess that not going to happen because as you and Sir made your way to the hero agency the said hero found you first.

"Hey what up All Might fanboy!" Looking up you spotted Hawks who was flying above the two of you. He drops down landed in front on the two of you. Hawks gave off an aura of coolness, he was most likely the popular boy in school and you could bet if there were some girls or boys that were able to see Hawks they were most likely fangirl over the hero.

The two heroes spoke about something you could not make out what it was but from the words they used it was bad. but it seems Hawks notice you were there.

"Oh hey your (y/n) (l/n) you know look a lot better in person." Hawks spoke your dumb brain respoken with you too. Before this could go on which would leave you dead Sir step in.

After the clear-up Sir handed over the suitcase he handed to Hawks. He winged hero t bid the too a goodbye but as he flew away you were able to spot the make give you a smirk.

The two of you start moving as you did a question hanged in your mind.

"Hey, Sir what were you talking about with Hawks?" You ask the Hero.

"Well, you're going to learn about it sooner than later so I'll tell you. It about the villain's Architect and Oracle. Architect some times know as the black market engineer is known for making gear and items for villains. Some of those items have been used to take down or kill some high ranking heroes."

"Do you think Architect could make something to take down All Might?"

"Hopefully not... Oracle is an odd one because we had photos of her but each time hero tries to take down her they all ways fail, even trying to land a hit in up backfiring. You see Architect most of the time hides behind walls as for Oracle... She tends to show up randomly in public places. But both of them have been more activity and have been spotted. So us hero are trying to find a way to take them down." Sir finish as you did your best tries to understand what you have just learned.

Architect and Oracle were two people you hope you never meet. The day went on as you and Sir did someday day patrol and went into some other hero agency.

You were able to learn more about All Might sidekick as you basically spend the day with the hero. He makes sure that you ate food along with understanding why hero to this. You did learn a lot and the patrol was good for your health.

Soon you finish up with the last portal long with the last hero agency Sir need to do. Japan was quieter than normal. Sir stop which got you to stop there was something.

You spotted smoke rising up from a building far away but then you see something. You could not see what it was because there was a mist covering it. Your eyes widen when you saw what it was.

A dark purple nomu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey going to be doing something a little different for the chapter so now ongoing the chapters are going to have a song in the title name. Is the song going to say what happened in the story not really. I thought it would make it easier (mainly for me) to remember what happens in each chapter. Also it looks nice


	21. Blood // Water

Reader pov

The nomu was large the body was hunch over itself looking like it was going to fall over. It had wire over its mouth, its arms and legs were long with its feet and hands being claw-like. on the top of the nomu, it had dark purple balls covering the top over the monster some of them hang low giving the nomu hair.

You and Sir were stuck into a fight with the nomu because it seems it would not let you pass. The mist early seems to be coming from the nomu which means one of its quirks would be the mist.

Sir had a defensive stance as his eyes widen a little with shock. look over your eyes scan the field were Sir was looking that when you finally saw it. Heros stuck covered with the nomu dark purple balls.

"(y/n) because you don't have your hero license your not allow to use your quirk but this time, I'll give you permiss to use it." Sir spoke, this was mostly the first time he saw what a nomu was so how he was unsure was understandable.

The nomu move at inhuman speed getting to where the two of you were. Just in time Sir grab ahold of you back as he moves the two of you out of the nomu attack. Before the nomu could reattack Sir throw a 5kg seal at the nomu. The impact of the seal left a hole in the nomu skin. You watch as the hole was sealed up with the nomu skin.

Dodges the attacks you end up on the other side of the nomu. because the nomu speed you were having a hard time tracking were the nomu was. It also seems the nomu was tired of getting hit it rip some of the balls off its body. It spins around to throw the balls covering the ground in landmines.

Making a half barrier shield you shield yourself from the attack. Sir was able to miss most of them but one was able to stick onto Sir's palm, trying to remove the ball Sir ended up sticking it to his pants gluing his arm to his thigh.

The nomu seeing this was about to land a hit on Sir. Seeing this you could not get over to Sir in time you choose to get the nomu attend on to you.

You fuse with Neon J need to be able to use his radar which would be strong if fuse to keep track of the nomu. You yelled out getting the Nomu to look over it stance chances and it used it speed quirk to get to you.

Using the barrier shield which covered you the nomu impact onto it. It seems to not know why it could not hit so it keeps on trying. Its body covered the bubble-like shield which let you see the underside of the nomu.

'Soldier the colour on the belly is lighter this must be its weak spot.' Neon voice ringed in your head as you agree at what Neon said. Creating a yellow missile aim it up you jump out the shield which made it disappear letting the missile hit its target.

The missile sent the nomu flying and with a loud impact landed on its backside. The impact had left a giant hole in the belly and chest, It looks right out of horror movie. It seems to heal but you could see it was not happy about the fact it was hurt.

Riping itself off the ground some of the streets were stuck onto the balls. It creates a thick mist which made it hard to see. Using the radar power you watched the nomu move over to a group of heroes it had traped. The nomu pick up the heroes putting them on it back. Before you could stop it the nomu using it speed quirk and left.

With it gone the mist start to disappear, you made your way back over to Sir Nighteye not knowing how to feel about the fact it got away. Getting to Sir you could see the blood around the palm that had the ball stuck onto it. Look at the fact the only way to remove it would be painfully you offer to cut the ball out.

Sir agree to it as you made a small sword to act as a knife start to peel the ball off. Doing so you remove parts of Sir palm and some of the cloth of the pants. After you were done the dark purple ball had been giving a red tint to it you place the ball with some others.

"Sir, are you all right?" You spoke seeing that Sir had warped his injury hand in cloth.

"It fine I'll have worse right now we need to deal with the heroes that have been stuck to the ground." Sir answer.

Before you start helping the heroes you pause. Something or someone had just walked into your radar area your eyes found the area where you pick it up. It seems Sir notice your stance as he found what you were looking at.

A person wears a suit with a fedora along with heels all in the same colour. They had long African braid hair you could not see their face but you could see that they were a person of colour with how dark their skin was. You look over at Sir who gave you a nodded along with some words.

"That Oracle... Been careful." With those words, you ran over to Oracle the second you got close they start moving almost knowing that you were there. Oracle quickly climb onto a roof of a building as you follow her onto the roof. Oracle jump between building as you follow not far behind.

Soon Oracle stops as she turns around facing you. You were able to see her face which had no emotion to it as their eyes were demon-like with small red roots come out onto her skin. Before you could do anything she spoke.

"Your need down there," Oracle spoke just like a robot point down into an alleyway. The second you blink they had left you to stand alone in the night. You walkover looking down into the alley. You saw Izuku and Shoto fighting the hero killer with Iida and a hero on the ground.

'Hey Neon what do you think would be the best way to deal with this.'

'Solider it seems if we jump down we could take the man by surprise using the height of this building roof.' Neon noted.

You watch as the hero killer throw some knives at Shoto, Iida took the hits for Shoto. Before the hero killer could do anything you jump down landed a kick right on his head. Shoto, Iida and Izuku were in shook that you were here.

"We don't know what happens but we are here to help." You spoke because you were fuse with Neon your voice had autotune tone to it.

Iida spoke something abut a hero name not dying which got Stain to respoken. Shoto grabbing Iida out of the way blast the hero killer in flames.

"I don't understand the hero is after me and the kid with white amour, right? don't fight back it'd be better if you just ran away." The hero of the ground spoke you look him dead in the eyes.

"Aren't you a hero? you should know we can't run away from someone who in need." You yelled as you garb Iida and Shoto dodging the hero killer attacks.

Shoto created ices which the hero killer jump from cut some up of the ice if it got to close to him. Iida asked Shoto to freeze his legs doing so Shoto needed covered which you took on yourself to do. Jump at the hero killer you were able to dodge his attack easily with the help of Neon radar and your training with Sir.

This gave Shoto the time to freeze Iida's legs. Seeing he had finished you got the hero killer up into the air wich let Iida and Izuku land a double hit on him. Making sure he was not going to get up you and Shoto double tab him. Shoto makes some ice to catch Iida and Izuku as you made your way over to the hero killer and quickly using some rope you found to tie him up.

Catching the tie-up man you place him on the ground from the injuries of the fight he was most likely knocked out or dead. Izuku and Shoto came over to you as they remove the weapons of the hero killer.

Guess that you most likely not going to fight anymore you bid Neon goodbye. You did all ways find it odd that you could fuse with Neon the maker of 1010 but not 1010 themself.

Izuku went off to help the hero who was on the ground you and Shoto drag the hero killer out, with a wide eye Iida following. The hero picks Izuku up into a piggyback ride because he had injured his legs. Walking out of the ally Shoto, Izuku and the hero talked about the hero killer.

"Now let get him quickly to the police."

"Hold on what you're doing here?" An old voice spoke it seem Izuku eyes widen as he spoke the name, Gran Torino. You watch in horror as the man kicked Izuku in the face who asked why Izuku did not stay on the train.

You could hear other hero coming as they got here they explain why they were here. They also seem surprised that the hero killer was here and tie up. Watching Iida who seem to had a pain look he bow down to Shoto and Izuku.

"You were injured because of me... I am truly sorry, I couldn't... see anything through my anger." Iida spoke as he started to cry. You wrap the boy into a hug as Izuku spoke to him.

"Pull yourself together. You're the class rep, right?" Shoto spoke, Shoto pause but he spoke again. "Also (y/n) you got Midoriya location to come here?"

"Oh, Izuku send out a message to come here?" You asked not to know why Shoto asked this. Iida wipes his eyes as he let go of the hug.

"What do you mean (y/n) that was the only way to find this place," Izuku spoke up.

"I guess I should explain right well you see-" You were cut off as a female voice cut you off.

"(y/n) (l/n) and Pro "hero" Sir Nighteye walked into a fight with a nomu who was made to capture "heroes" for their quirks. After fighting the nomu who was able to get away they found the villain Oracle. (y/n) (l/n) got permission by Sir Nighteye to go after Oracle who lends them into the alleyway were Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida who were fighting the hero killer Stain." You just stand there as you look at Oracle with wide eyes.

It seems the others notice Oracle as well as they step back. Oracle seeing this spoke again.

"Don't worry I thought you "heroes" had a rough night so I took care of what would happen next so you don't need to worry."

"What did you-"A Nomu with wings drop down onto the road dead. Around this time Endeavor and some other heroes got here. Oracle seeing that more people got here she starts to explain.

"I got here and remove the knife you forgot to take off the hero killer and used it to kill that nomu, Also nice to meet you Endeavor the flame "hero" again are you going to try to capture me again? You failed 1743 times already do you wanted to make that 1744? But no your not going to do that because I'm going to be leaving now. Also Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida and (y/n) (l/n) we most likely meet again." With that Oracle left.

The rest of the night was quiet. Izuku, Shoto and Iida were taken to the hospital as for you because you were not really injured just having some scars which did hurt. You gave your statement to the police as Stain was taken in. Endeavour with some other heroes one of them being Gran Torino and polices follow you back were Sir Nighteye was.

Getting back to Sir, he was able to get most of the trapped heroes out but was happy for the helping hand. It seems Sir was surprize at the fact Gran Torino was here as they seem to catch up. You did all you could do to help with the trapped people most were sent to the hospital but some were too late and were called dead. You felt anger at yourself that you could not do more for those who lose their lives that night.

After some time you head back with Sir Nighteye following behind. It was quiet journal back but it was peacefully.

"So Oracle lend you to the hero killer... That seemed about right for her." Sir spoke as you look up at him. "Oracle has done that before gets people to do something that has a bigger impact."

So Oracle used you that.. odd? You did not know what to think of that. Oracle was a villain but she helps you. Shaking your thoughts you spoke.

"Man I could drop dead right now." Sir was taken aback letting a laugh come out as you look way with a smile. It was kind of true with how tired you were from fighting.

"Humor important to have it a vital element to have for heroes to build a future of society. "

"So humour important to you Sir? then what type of humour you like?" The way back you gave some of the worse dad jokes you could think of which each time you were able to get Sir to laugh.

You found out the media ate up what happened with the fact you were in two news attracts. One talked about the nomu you and Sir though but it was mainly talking about you with this new upcoming hero to look at for. The attract did seem to care about the fact the nomu killed some heroes. The second attracts talk about the hero killer and who the man was and also in a small note that Endeavor, Your hero name and some unnamed hero students took him down.

The other days of the internship were training with Bubble Girl or Mirio asking what happen on that night or join in. Soon it was over and you bid Sir Nighteye a goodbye saying you hope to meet again someday. You headed back to the UA dorms to sleep ready to see your class again tomorrow.


	22. Caffeine

Reader Pov

It seems everyone was talking about there internships. You were able to get a rundown of every one internship.

Tsu had an ocean adventure turn water heist.

Kirishima had a 4 arm pick up.

Bakugo got a haircut and ass jeans.

Uraraka can throw a punch.

Yaoyorozu got to feel the unreal look woman have to live up to. and much more.

Everyone had a unique internship but most were on the topic of the hero killer. It turns out the guy got a video breaking down who he was and why he did what he did. Kaminari shows you the video after you watched it you did not know what to say to it or to the questions you were getting asked. You ended up doing some finger guns and run over to Uraraka who was talking to Iida and Izuku.

"Hey, guys." You spoke leading on a desk getting the three to turn around.

You ending up talking about random things you were also able to check up on Iida, Izuku and Shoto after the Stain fight. They seem to be doing fine.

_Time skip_

When it came to lunch you were going to eat with your class but an idea came to your head. You did not know class B well so why not eat with them.

After getting some food you find the close class B person which end up being Kendo. You did not know much about the girl hell you did not even know what her quirk was. Making your way over you did notice that it was only her meaning the people who sit with her are getting their food.

"Hey is it ok if I sit with you?"

"Oh you're (l/n) from class 1-A, right? I mean sure but it odd that your asking." Kendo expressed.

"I thought it would be a good idea to get to know you guys, We all in the same hero course right?" You answered back, She gave back a nod as she moves over letting you sit down.

The two of you chatted back and forward getting to know each other. It turns out class 1-B was really unique people and turn out Tetsutetsu went to the same internship as Kirishima did, same for Kendo going to the same internship Yaoyorozu went to.

But the peace did not last for along when the blond boy you fought in the cavalry battle came over.

"Oh, what this one of the class A people finally understanding that their class is shit compare to class B?" His voice spoke you got the feel to punch him in the face just by the way he talked. Before you could say anything Kendo cut the boy and you off.

"Monoma they wanted to know are class better... Oh, right (l/n) this is Monoma he.. an odd one." Kendo answered you though Monoma was going to leave or do something. But he ends up sitting down next to you. The 180 he did was odd but it seems Monoma after learning about this seem to view you a little different.

When the three of you chatted you did notice someone in the background flicking food at each other. You watched in horror as a piece of food hit Bakugo in the face, he reacted like a coke when a mint is a drop in. Bakugo picks up his food and throws it at the person. But he misses hitting the person he ends up hitting Izuku in the head. Shoto who was sitting next to Izuku seeing this pick up some food and hit Bakugo in the head. From that, it got worse.

Monoma though it was funny that class A-1 was fighting with food like children, that all change when a cheesecake hit him square in the face. That when someone called at the words that will stay with you for your whole life.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD FIGHT."

Most people were able to get out you were not so lucky. Right now you had no choice to fight the four horsemen of the food fight. Grabbing Kendo and Monoma you were able to get down under a table miss some food that was being thrown around.

"ok ok ok, we need to find a way to take down the four people who are making this fight worse." You spoke as Kendo agreed.

"And what you have a plan to take them down? please don't make me laugh." Monoma spoke out you gave him a death glare which got him to shut up. You explain that you did have a plan after explaining it to the two of them. The three of you act on to it.

The first horsemen you need to take down would be Conquest who was Shinso. He was able to use his quirk to mind control a whole lot of people used them as soldiers in this war. They took his hit and fired back more than they were hit with.

You ran at Shinso getting his soldiers to turn the fire on you. quickly making a shield you took the damage letting Monoma and Kendo sneak up behind them. Shinso smirk from his human throne as he watched your body get smaller and smaller because of the food.

Kendo got right behind Shinso and quickly took the opening to hit him in the back knocking him out. With that the horsemen of conquest fell his soldiers left, Letting you guys move onto the next person.

War was the next horsemen and he was Shoto. Shoto had frozen or burned most of the place. You need to be smart on how you took down the horsemen. That when you spot Yaoyorozu and Tetsutetsu hiding behind a table. You quickly made your way over to the two of them getting them to join your raid party.

Yaoyorozu and Tetsutetsu gave you a look of insane as you explain what you need them to do but they did agree. Yaoyorozu grabs a hold of a burger eating it as she made a cannon. Getting Tetsutetsu into the cannon you gave Kendo the sign.

Kendo quickly got Monoma to do his part which was to use a part of you quirk which was your fire manipulation. It works well because the fire got Shoto to look over to the two-class 1-B heroes.

Yaoyorozu fired the cannon shooting Tetsutetsu at Shoto. The half and half boy was not able to stop the metal boy as he hit him in the body. The impact launched Shoto into a wall knocking him out. Helping Yaoyorozu and Tetsutetsu get out you move onto the next horsemen.

Famine was up and this one was going to be hard. This horseman was your upperclassmen. It was Tamaki who was in hero mode which had him knocking out people with tentacles that came off his body. The three of you guys looked at each other because you need to take down the third year.

"(l/n) your plan did not count for this!" Kendo yelled as she dodges out of the way of one of Tamaki tentacles.

"Mirio or Nejire senpai should be able to help us but I have no idea where they are." you quickly spoke as you make some cover.

"Nejire senpai? Do you mean the blue hair girl in class 3-A? If so she over there." Monoma spoke up. Looking over to the area he pointed at. In the area was Nejire who had just finished beat someone she notices you looking so she shot you a quick wave.

"Nejire senpai can help us out with Tamaki?" You yelled at the third year who replied back with a yeah. You watch as she shot over to Tamaki and broken him out of his hero mode getting him back to normal. The two of them came off to your raid group.

"(y/n) how you enjoying this food fight... Oh my hello there how did you get your hair like that? oh -" Nejire was cut off as a pie hit Nejire in the back of her head. The five of you turn your head over to the last horseman.

The horseman was death who was Bakugo. He had clam the area as his kingdom called himself the king of the food fight. you notice that he had a crown made out of food.

"Spotify I want a rematch and this time your not cheating in used more people," Bakugo yelled from his mount of tables. You gave Kendo, Monomo, Nejire and Tamaki a look let them know to get out.

They quickly got out of the firing zone with the last thing you heard from the raid group was Monomo voice.

"You're not bad for a class A person (l/n), so I guess I've give you my bless to kick his ass."

Bakugo jumps down from his mount of tables as he launched himself at you as you quickly dodge him. Garbing some spice that was on a table you throw it into Bakugo eyes which as just fuel to the fire. You dodge more of Bakugo attacks as he went into a rapid-fire.

Most of the area was blown away by Bakugo blasts. That when you spot a french stick and a watermelon on a table. Quickly running to the two items, you had Bakugo hot on your tail with him curse you out at the same time.

You grab ahold of the french stick and shove it into the watermelon using your holograms to make the two food items stronger and be able to hold. Using your makeshift weapon you swing it into Bakugo head. The watermelon broke at the impact on Bakugo head which send him flying as his body crash into the ground.

Bakugo pushes himself up before he could launch an attack back the doors were broken open showing Midnight and Aizawa. Aizawa was piss at the food fight as he used his quirk with his scarf garbing a hold of the two of you. Midnight was having a good laugh as she used her quirk knocking people out.

_Timeskip_

Because of the mess and damage, everyone who was in the area had to fix and clean it. Which got to be around 100 students in the area fixing it. Because the mess you got 1010 out to help you. You were going to ask 1010 why their heads were reindeer but you decide not to.

"Hey, the only good class A-1!"

You look over to the voice which was Monoma. He walked over to you and shove a piece of paper into your pocket. You gave him a confused look as he laughs at your reaction.

"I guess class A-1 had to be lacking in their teaching, you know you're not bad for a class A hero so I kindly gave you my number if you ever think you want to be in a better class let-" He was cut off as Kendo hit his head knocking him out.

"Sorry (l/n) that Monoma decides on to harass you."

"Um he did not? he gave me his number."

"... He did what?"

You nodded and pulled out of the paper. Kendo pulled out a pen to add her number to the paper when you asked why she did that. She explains that if Monoma every bug you send her a text and she come and deal with him.

She dragged Monoma away doing so she gave you a goodbye wave which you send one back. When she leaves you got back work with the mess you need to clean. You pull out you wireless AirPods as you put them in you pick out a song.

'Man this was one hell of a day.' You though as finish clean an area.


	23. Ocean Man

Reader pov

Nothing has happened at UA lately which is a good thing but having nothing to do just school work and training get boring fast. Lucky the exams are coming up, I mean the practical exam is coming up and from what your classmates said you get to fight some robots for a grade which seem fun and when I mean coming up I mean their starting the next day.

Right now you were laying down on your bed with your school books doing your best to get some last-minute study before hitting the hay. The first set of exams you did ok finding places where your knowledge was lacking. With this, all you had to do was pass this and then the physical exam and then you could go to the summer camp. But there was something you need to be careful of.

During one of the days of the summer camp not sure which day, the NSR have their auditions. From what you heard about it basic their version of The X Factor or America Idol (shows like that) and it called Light out. It seems to be a big deal having people come all over to enter.

Checking your phone you notice the time being around 11 pm choose now it best to stop and head to bed. Moving the books from the bed to the desk you then finish up your nighttime routine. After being done you put your headphones on and fall asleep.

_Time skip__ (I'm skipping the first part with the test ranking because lazy :) )

After the three-day writing exams which you hope that you pass it was time for the exam, you and most of your class were ready for.

Your hero outfit was damaged from your fight with the nomu which you have nicknamed the capture nomu and with Isamu saying the hero outfit he is working on is not ready yet, he did apologies that it was not ready. You end up just using the UA sports uniform with some of your hero gear being your shoes, headphones and gloves added on.

Right now your class and you were standing outside with a group of teacher's face you. With a cough, Aizawa spoke.

"Now we will begin the practical exam, Of course, it is possible to fail this exam if you want to go to the training camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes."

Jiro quiet spoke about the fact there are a lot of teachers.

"I expect that you all have gathered information ahead of time and have some idea of what you will be doing." Aizawa finish and immediately Kaminari spoke.

" We're fighting robot warriors like at the entrance exam, right?"

"Fireworks! Curry! Test of Courage! Bad life chooses!." Ashido added on as she fist-pumped the air.

"Too bad! For various reasons the exam will be different starting this time!" Principal Nezu spoke as he pops out of Aizawa scarf. 'Why was he in there?' you thought as you heard Yaoyorozu voice as she questioned the different part. You watched as Nezu climb down from Aizawa and he spoke.

" From now on, we want to focus on person to person combat and hero work, and stress teaching that is closer to actual fighting so... we'll have you form teams of two to fight against one teacher."

"Against the.... teachers?" Uraraka asked. You could feel some sweat dip down at the new info. Aizawa then added on from were Nezu left off.

"In addition, the pairs and who each pair will be up against have already been decided these were determined at my discretion based on various factors including fighting style, grades and interpersonal relationships... Also, there will be a team of three because one of you will be fighting by yourself, anyway here are the pairing:

First, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are one team and you're fighting me and Midoriya and Bakugo are also a team. Their opponent-" Aizawa was cut off as a gust of wind followed with a loud crash which revealed All Might who was their opponent. You feel bad for both of them but mainly Izuku, This fight seems unfair but at least you were not fighting All Might so your not complaining. Soon the other pairs and opponent were showed.

1st Match: Cementoss vs Kirishima and Sato.

2nd Match: Ectoplasm vs Tsu and Tokoyami.

3rd Match: Power Loader vs Iida and Ojiro.

4th Match: Eraser Head vs Yaoyorozu and Shoto.

5th Match: Thirteen vs Aoyama and Uraraka.

6th Match: Nezu vs Sero, Ashido and Kaminari.

7th Match: Present Mic vs Koda and Jiro.

8th Match: Snipe vs Hagakure and Shoji.

9th Match: ???? ???? vs (y/n).

10th match: All Might vs Izuku and Bakugo.

Wait what. Your mind draws a bland at the fact you were the unlucky person to fight by yourself you also had to deal with the fact you had no idea who you were fighting. How fun.

"The time limit for the exam is thirty minutes your objective is either to put these handcuffs on your opponent or to have one of you escape from the stage!" Nezu spoke as most of it came to death ears as you were still stuck over the fact you had no idea who you were fighting. Even the question Ashido asked you did not hear but you did catch when Mic yelling at Jiro.

The teachers spoke as they explain that to think of them being villains that as heroes we need to fight. Also, the opponent will be wearing support course gear that will be slowing them down. You did find it funny that it was made by Hatsume who you only saw as she turned Kirishima into a build bored. Before the first match starts, Nezu asked if there were any other questions. Before you could get your question out everyone had left.

_Time skip_

Right now you and some of your class were in the monitor room along with Recovery Girl. She was talking about the upcoming work that she will have to do.

"Oh, you're watching too Deku?... (l/n) your here too?" Uraraka spoke as she walks in. You gave her a nod as you listen to what Izuku is saying.

"We don't have many chances to see other students and the teachers fight. Besides, even if I wanted to talk about strategies..."

"Ah, well for me it's like there's no point trying to talk to him," Uraraka answered. You have an image of Aoyama posing around looking at himself.

"I mean at least you have someone to fight alongside." You mumble under your breath not know that they could hear you.

"..That's why I thought I'd try to use everyone else's fights for reference." Uraraka expressed trying to change the topic as the monitor pop up the live footed of the first practical exam.

Cementoss vs Kirishima and Sato, practical exam begin.

Cementoss was able to overpower the too with the use of his quirk. Kirishima and Sato were not able to overcome this and in short loss their fight.

Ectoplasm vs Tsu and Tokoyami, practical exam begin.

Clones that a lot of clones. Tsu and Tokoyami were having a hard time fighting them. Then a big ass clone came out and trap them in. Tsu did some weird shit and somehow dark shadow got handcuffs on Ectoplasm giving the two the win.

Power Loader vs Iida and Ojiro, practical exam begin.

Iida gave Ojiro a pig back ride to using both of their quirks which end up failing because of holes in the ground that power loader made. So they did the next best thing, Iida, using his speed launch Ojiro who landed a hit on Power Loader then jump out winning the match.

Eraser Head vs Yaoyorozu and Shoto, practical exam begin.

You really did not have an idea of what was happening in the fight with not being able to hear the sound. But from what you could see Shoto plan failed then Yaoyorozu took over and made up with a plan that was able to take down Aizawa.

Just after the match ended Uraraka quickly left with Iida, Ojiro, Tsu, Tokoyami, Kirishima and Sato coming into the room when she did.

Thirteen vs Aoyama and Uraraka, practical exam begin.

You're not sure what happen one moment both Aoyama and Uraraka were holding onto a railing for their life the next moment Thirteen was pinned on the ground with handcuffs.

Nezu vs Sero, Ashido and Kaminari, practical exam begin.

You thought the three-man group would win. But it looks like having brain bets brawls because they end up losing the fight to Nezu mind games.

Present Mic vs Koda and Jiro, practical exam begin.

Well, that one way to win a match. Present Mic was landing on the ground with bugs covering him with Koda and Jiro walking over him and pass the exam.

As you watch the Snipe vs Hagakure and Shoji fight you felt someone tap you. Turning around you found Uraraka she seems redder than normal.

"Uraraka is there something you ne-"

"C-can I talk to you... alone." You gave a nod as you follow Uraraka out of the monitor room. Soon the two of you made it to a quiet spot.

"Um (l/n) do you remember during the festival and you walk into me cry." Uraraka asked as you nodded not know where this was going." And you help cheer me up then you said that if I want I could call you by your first name... And I was thinking If I can call you by your first name could you call me Ochaco?"

Oh was this about first names. You did not understand how important it was after spending most of your life around NSR who most of the time used a nickname or your first name to call you. While you thought about it you fall to notice how red Uraraka went.

"Yeah sure Ochaco I can call you that." A warm smile was on your lips as you answered. Ochaco mumbles something but before you could ask her about it your practical exam was up next. You need to leave so you said goodbye as you ran away for your exam.

The area you found yourself in was a rundown city that had been taking over by a swamp. There was a small layer of water that went up to your ankles.

???? ???? vs (y/n), practical exam begin.

The first thing you did was quickly ran to a broken down building quickly climbing up to get an overview of the map. From the building, you were able to see the exit you also saw something move. From the height, you could not make out who they are, so you decide to scout the area out more.

Summoning a 1010 member Rin(white) to head down and try to see who your opponent was. During your time training with Sir Nighteye, you found out with the using radar you could track the 1010 member from other people that show up. In which they can relay information to you, giving you an idea who you were up against.

Sitting down you watch Rin(white) leave your eyesight as you watch the radar outline of them go which became a circle of white. You watch as Rin(white) circle became unstable then stop for a short time then disappear. A smirk went of your lips as you resummon Rin(white).

" Rin, who are we up against?" You asked. Rin(white) took a little bit to remember what happened. After a short second Rin(white) respoken.

"Ocean man? I think."

"What?" Taking a shot in the dark you ask if it was Gang Orca. Rin(white) pause for a bit then answered with "he did look like an orca whale." You thank Rin(white) as you de-summon him.

Now having an idea who you up against you quickly made your way to were Gang Orca outline was making sure to be on higher ground. You did not know much on Gang Orca but the little you knew could help. In this fight, you had two main problems.

Number one his hypersonic waves that can paralyze you. Which means to bring in an NSR artist could backfire if they just end up not being able to move.

Number two the water. Gang Orca is better in water than he is on land. hopefully, with the little water there is and weights, it would not be a problem.

Your best plan of action was to just leave and escape to the gate but you knowing that you really would like to fight him. Thinking then the best plan of action was to get someone to help, you pick Sayu being that she hopefully could bypass Gang Orca hypersonic waves by using holograms or glitching around.

"Hey Sayu need your help."

"Well, it good to sea you again (y/n) what you need."

Oh no, Sayu in one of her pun moods. Doing your best you keep down the music that was being played as you explain what you need Sayu to do.

_Noone Pov_

Gang Orca stand around the gate of the area waiting for (l/n) to make there move. With the white hair robot that attacks early Gang Orca make sure to pay mind to the roofs. Because that were the robot came from.

A loud flash came out of nowhere as Gang quickly move out of the way missing a laser blast that just hit the ground. The Ocean man looks up seeing a mermaid holding what seems to be a trident. The Mermaid made make more lazers with the use of the trident.

Gang Orca waste no time and dodges the attack want this over the man uses his hypersonic wave attack which at first the mermaid was able to dodge some of the waves but ending up get hit becoming paralyze.

The mermaid starting to fall not want to make the mistake that he made with the robot he went out to grab ahold of the falling mermaid. garbing ahold the pro hero was about to put down the mermaid when a loud sound was made.

In a quick movement, Gang Orca turn around dropping the mermaid as he grabs ahold of the noise which turn out to be the young (y/n). Gang Orca had one hand round (y/n) throat as he saw the handcuffs in their dominant hand. The pro hero removes the handcuffs throwing them on to the ground as the young hero move around in his hand.

"You fail in your attack hero do you have anything to say before you lose." Gang Orca spoke in his most villain like voice.

"Were.."

"Were? is that all you have to say?"

"Were the trident." The hero in training spoke out. The Orca look to were the trident would be.

But yet it was not. The trident which should be on the ground was stuck in the air. A pain hit the pro hero body as his eyes look back over to the young hero who now whole body was turned into like lava.

(y/n) added a topping of fire to the Orca which in pain made the hero let go making (y/n) fall on the ground. Before the pro hero could do anything a clicked noise was heard.

Looking down the hero saw that the handcuffs had been put onto one of his hands have the other handcuff being held by the mermaid. It took him some time to know what had happened, but with the uses of the mermaid holograms of her self and the trident (y/n) was able to get a win. With that, the match was called.

_Reader Pov_

Pain is what you could feel as you did your best to breath in air. You really did not plan to be choked by the pro hero but what the hell somehow your plan work.

"Are you ok there?" You could hear Gang Orca voice as he bends down to your level checking if you were ok.

"Yeah just needing air how you with the whole fire?"

"ha please it going to take a lot more than that to take me down, But the fake-out you did I did not see coming, good job." The hero spoke as a smile came on your face because of the praise. Getting back on your feet you gave Sayu a high five on a good job.

"Well, that was great, we really are jawesome team" Sayu spoke as little stars show up around her. You could feel your self cringe at the pun. Before Sayu could come up with more pun you de-summon her.

"Oh, by the way, the white hair robot is he ok?" Gang Orca voice spoke. "He fell.." Some sweat had fallen from his head after he spoke those words.

"You mean Rin yea he fine, also before you leave how did UA get you to be able to fight me?"

"They email if I wanted to fight you."

"Oh."

_Time skip_

After saying goodbye to Gang Orca you made your way to Recovery Girl to get a check-up, after that you made your way to the monitor room where most of your class was apart from Izuku and Bakugo. You also were able to learn that Hagakure and Shoji pass their exams.

All Might vs Izuku and Bakugo, practical exam begin.

What the hell happened most of the fight was All Might beating the living shit out of them. A highlight was when he used Izuku as a body weapon. But somehow they were able to pass.

With that, the day ended with 15 of you passing the practical exam with only 5 failing which is really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year and merry Christmas everyone (I know it late). Hopefully, you are enjoying or enjoy your holidays.
> 
> Before you asked about the exam. you were going to fight Midnight along with Sero but it seems not to work as well so I change it up. (Sorry Midnight maybe next time.)


	24. Hayloft

Noone pov

Of course, this is happening now. New members joining the league of villains and from the look of it. it going to get ugly.

"Kurogiri, get rid of these guys, everything I hate came together in one set," Shigaraki spoke as he explains what he thought of them.

"A brat." He pointed to a teen girl wearing her school uniform who looks to be 16. who was girn ear to ear. "And a rude guy." Who looks like he fought a fire and lost with the purple skin patches that were all over his body. He seems to be in his early twenties.

The Architect who was sitting in the barstool to the far back watched what was going to happen with a bland look. The only thing Isamu was happy about was the fact he had his full amour on with included his helmet.

"Now, now they came all this way to visit. So lets at least hear them out, Tomura Shigaraki... Besides that big shot broker brought them here, They're bound to be valuable assets" Kurogiri addressed as he looks over to Shigaraki then back to the group.

The said broker took out his cigarette as a smirk came over his face. "I don't care what you do with them, but make sure I get my commission, Kurogiri but I do notice you were able to get a big fish being Architect." The sound of that name got the brat and the rude guy attend.

"Oi... Giran this is not about me now do your job and explain why those two are here before I change that." Architect's voice rang out thanks to the helmet his voice sound like a talkbox masking who he was.

"Ok, ok don't get your dick in a twisted I'll introduce them. First, this cute high school girl her name and face were kept tightly under wraps by the media, but she's on the run as the suspect in a series of deaths by blood loss." Giran spoke as he pointed to the high girl who introduces herself.

"I'm Toga! Himiko Toga! It's hard to live! I want the world to become an easier place to live I want to become Mr Stainy and have power as Mr Arciy does... I want to kill Mr Staniy and Mr Arciy! So let me join the League of Villains, Tomura."

"I don't get her. Is she crazy?" Shigaraki asked as Isamu was sweating under his helmet.

"She can hold a conversation for the most part. I'm sure she'll be of use somehow... Next this guy over here he hasn't committed any flashy crimes, but he holds fast to the hero killer's ideology " Giran said as the man spoke.

"I'm uneasy about this, does this organization really have a just cause? Don't tell me you're going to let this crazy woman in?"

"Hey, you. You can't even do what that crazy high school girl was able to do. At least gives your name first. you're an adult, right?" Shigaraki response back.

"I currently go by Dabi."

"That's not what I want to know. What you're real name? " Before Dabi could speak Architect spoke up.

"Shigaraki don't dig your self a hole just use the name Dabi gave you like how you use Architect for me."

A smirk came over Dabi lips as he spoke. "I've to head a lot about you Architect I'm a big fan mostly of your work with heroes... Anyway, I will carry out the will of the hero killer."

"You don't have to say what you haven't been asked... Jeez everyone's so hung about Stain, Stain... I don't like it." Shigaraki spoke his voice dripped with anger. He was also angry that they seem to only care about Architect but he will let it pass for now. Because he knows how usefully Architect can be.

Kurogiri tries his best to calm him down before he did anything rash. Which fail when Shigaraki charge at Toga and Dabi as he mumbled about how they're all no good. With this Toga and Dabi reacted. Before anyone could do anything to each other Kurogiri cerate lots of mini-portal stoping the threes attacks.

Giran took a long drag on his cigarette as Architect grab a drink from the bar, as they both watched Kurogiri calm down Shigaraki a second time. "Please calm down, Tomura Shigaraki if what you wish is to come to pass, then we must increase the organization's numbers. Strangely enough, we're in the spotlight right now, so now is our chance." Kurogiri moved his head closer to Shigaraki so he could whisper something into his ear. "We should not be rejecting them, we should be receiving them you must use it, all of it and all the ideology he left behind."

Shigaraki jump back shaking Kurogiri off him. "Shut up," Shigaraki said as he pushes pass Toga and Dabi.

"Where are you going?"

"Shut up!" With that Shigaraki left the bar.

"I don't want to complain about a client, but... He young. Too young." Giran spoke.

"I thought he was going to kill us," Toga added on.

"He makes me sick..." Dabi finishes with.

"Would it be all right to give you an answer at a later date? I believe he knows what he should do. It's because he knows that he left without saying anything. All Might... Hero Killer even Oracle and Architect to some point, he been humbled already. I'm sure he will reach an answer... That both you and he will be satisfied with." Kurogiri explained to them as Architect finished his drink he thought it would be a good idea to add something.

"1000 yen says he doesn't"

_Elsewere a day before_

Reader pov

It seems Kaminari, Ashido, Sato, Sero and Kirishima have a cloud of gloom that coved them.

"Everyone... I'm looking forward to... To hear your stories about the training camp." Ashido spoke as water came out of his eyes.

"W-We don't know for sure yet! There might be a last-minute twist!" Izuku expressed as he did his best to help.

"Izuku try not to jinx it but did they say something about only need to pass one of the exams to go.. right?" You added on to try to help Izuku.

"If we failed the exams, then we'd have to skip training camp and be in summer school hell and since we didn't pass the practical exam... If you guys still don't get it, then you're dumber than monkeys!" Kaminari spoke as he poked Izuku in his eye.

"Kaminari calm down. We don't know that for sure that you guys failed all of your exams so you guys could still come to camp." You spoke as Kaminari turn to face you.

"Hey don't get my hopes up. If you feel bad for us, then I dunno just bring back lots of stuff!"

Before anything could be said Aizawa opened the door calling everyone to be seated and to be silence which did.

"Morning, Unfortunately, there are those who did not pass the final exams according, for the training camp in the woods... everyone's going!" Aizawa spoke as the five who failed the practical exam cheered.

"We can go too?!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, some failed but no one failed the written exam. In the practical Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, Sato and Sero failed. For this time's exam, we on the villain side made sure to leave a way for the students to win while watching to see how you all would take on the task at hand. If we hadn't most of you would've gotten stuck before you started." Aizawa explains.

"So when you said you were really out to crush us.." Ojiro says as he was cut off by Aizawa.

"That was to make you feel cornered. In the first place, the training camp in the woods is one to increase strength. So those who failed need it the most they have to get stronger. It was a rational falsehood." He finished it with his weird simile. As the five who failed reacted to the rational falsehood bit.

You could hear Iida mumble about being tricked. With that, he quicking shot up. "However, since you lied to us our faith in you will waver!"

"Wow, you're being a wet blanket, Iida," Ochaco spoke up behind Iida.

"That ture I'll consider that. But I wasn't lying about everything. Failure is failure, we have prepared a separate time for extra lessons for you all. Frankly, it'll be tougher than the extra lessons you'd get if you stayed at school." Aizawa spoke. You started to lose focus soon before you know it the day was over.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad we can all go together," Ojiro spoke with a simile.

"A week of training camp, huh?" Iida spoke as he looks over the camp brochure. You along Kaminari and Izuku look over Iida's shoulders to look at the brochure.

"We'll have to bring a lot with us," Izuku spoke as you mental plan on what you needed.

I don't have a bathing suit or anything. I'll have to buy a bunch of stuff." Kaminari said.

"Oh, then since we're off tomorrow and we just finished our exams, why doesn't class A all go shipping... Together?!" Hagakure asked.

"Oh, good idea! wouldn't that be the first time we all hung out together?" Kaminari added on.

"Hey, Bakugo, you're coming too!?"

"Like I'd do something so irritating," Bakugo spoke as he leaves the classroom.

"Will you come too, Todoroki?" Izuku asked Shoto who quickly answered back.

"I go visit my mom on our days off."

"How about you (y/n)?" Izuku asked as he turns around to face you.

"I mean I got nothing better to do so sure."

_Time skip_

The day of the mall trip was here. You guys end up going to the Kiyashi ward shopping mall. As Izuku was mumble about the shops he started to look creeper and creeper which Tokoyami called him out on.

But even with that, some people saw you guys as U.A students and remember the stuff that happens at the sports festival. Which Ochaco found it odd that people still remember the event.

Soon everyone decided to do their own thing but agree to meet up around 3'o clock. With that, it leaves you, Ochaco and Izuku by yourself.

"Everyone really fast."

"Yeah."

"They have things to do I guess." You added on.

"Oh (y/n) what about you? I want to get some heavier wrist weights." Izuku asked as you answer lazily.

"Um, I guess some food? I'm only here because I thought it would be good for me to social more. I could see why you want some more weights then how about you Ochaco?"

"I need bug spray..." Then out of nowhere, She looks at the two of you then her face went bright red as she ran off yelling about bug spray. Which Izuku thought he was a bug.

With that, it was just you and Izuku standing alone. Before you could move someone voice spoke up. "Oh, it's two people from U.A, how cool!"

"Let me have your autographs." Before you could do anything the man wraps his arms around you and Izuku as he spoke again.

"You were the one who got all beat up at the sports festival, right? and you, you're the one who came first and beat everyone right?" You mumble a yeah as you were on-edge as Izuku expressed out a quick yes.

"And also weren't you both of you one of the people who ran into the killer in the Hosu incident? I also heard that Oracle was there, how cool."

"You sure know a lot..."

"Man, I seriously can't believe it, I can't believe I'd see you two again in a place like this, It makes me feel like there's something to it... something like fate, or destiny. " By this time the man had warped his hands around both you and Izuku throats. With that, your mind started to panic

"But well, from your perspective, I guess we haven't met since the attack on U.A... Huh?" You move your head to look up at the man. The said man was started to girn ear to ear.

"Now why don't we all have some tea or something, Izuku Midoriya and (y/n) (l/n)?" That when you and Izuku realise who the man was.

Tomura Shigaraki! Fuck me why are you here.

"Now act natural. Like I'm an old friend don't make a fuss, okay? calm down and catch your breath I want to talk to the both of you ok... That all just try and do something funny. " Shigaraki explain to the two of you

He taunted his finger as he moves it around. "It simple the instant all five of my fingers touch your neck, you'll start crumbling from the skin of your throat you'll turn to dust in less than a minute."

Your brain was panicking hard at the feeling of Shigaraki hand round your throat. Izuku asked if he could do murder, someone, in a place fill with people and if he did a hero would stop him. You on the looking at Izuku throat. Shigaraki remade in the same place. When for you, you could feel his fingers move around trace your throat, was he enjoying this? you hope not. As you watch his fingers you start to come up with a plan.

Shigaraki did not care at the fact of being caught saying he could kill thirty people. With that, both of you had to stand down with because of the threat of death. With that Izuku asked what he wanted to talk about. The hand man plays it cool as he acts like the three of you were going to sit down and have a chat.

"Anyway, I hate everything, but what pisses me off the most right now is the hero killer."

"Was he not with you?" Both you and Izuku spoke at the same time.

"I didn't acknowledge it, but that's how it ended up in the news. Now that the problem almost everyone is looking at the hero killer... The attack on U.A and the nomus I released on Hosu city everything was upstaged by him. No one's looking at me-" You cut of Shigaraki as you wanted to add something.

"Wasn't the hero killer upstage by Oracle at the end." You could feel Shigaraki fingers trace your jawline as he let out a dry laugh.

"Your right (y/n) he was but did the news and the media show that? no, they only focus on the hero killer... Now, why is that? No matter how much he boasts, in the end, he just destroyed what he didn't like, right? What do you think the difference is between me and him?"

"I can't understand or agree with who you are but for the hero killer, I don't agree with him but I can understand him. Because for me and the hero killer it all started with All Might at that time I was saved. At the very least, he wasn't destroying just because he wanted to. He didn't just abandon it in vain like you did even if the way he did it was wrong. He was trying to live up to his ideals I think." Izuku spoke up as you added something at the end.

"He doesn't have a nose like you do."

Shigaraki pay no mind to what you said as he starting talking. "It's like a weight off my chest. I feel like I've connected the dots why the hero killer pisses me off and why you irritate me. I feel like I understand now."

His face changes into a creepy ass grin as he added on. "Everything's because of All Might." Your eyes widen in horror as a sharp gasp came out of Izuku.

"Yeah that it... When all's said and done, that's where I ended up. hehe, What was I worrying so much about? These guys are able to smile thoughtlessly because All Might is Smiling thoughtlessly." As he keeps talking his finger tight more and more as his voice went mad and madder.

"It's because that trash is smiling thoughtlessly as if there was no one he couldn't save! Oh, I'm so glad we could talk It's great thanks, Midoriya and It was good seeing you again (y/n)." You were having problems breathing and you had a feeling Izuku was having the same problem you were having. Your hands move up to try and remove his fingers.

"I don't have to do anything different. Oh whoops don't struggle or do you want to die? Do you think it's okay for the masses to die? It's so ironic, Hero killer I'm your opposite, but you let me live, and now your ideals and convictions will all become a stepping stone for me." Before you pass out because not being able to get air Ochaco voice rang out.

"Is that a friend? wait no...." Ochaco was getting quiet and quieter "Get your hands off them..." Not wanting Ochaco to get drag into this both you and Izuku spoke up.

"It nothing! We fine right (y/n)?"

"Yeah, Izuku were ok just don't come close!" Then the sweet scent of air hit your lungs as Shigaraki let go. As he started to cover up what happening.

"Oh, you guys had another friend with you? sorry about... I'm off then." Shigaraki lost his friendly voice as he whispers to the two of you. "If you try following me, I'll get angry."

Ochaco ran over two of you as you both did your best to get air in. Wanting to play this safe you were going to keep quiet then jump him when he does see it coming. but that failed because of Izuku.

"Wait, Tomura Shigaraki!"

"Shigaraki!?"

"What is All For One After?" Izuku asked. Of all the time you could choose now to ask?

"Who knows? More importantly, you should be careful. The next time we meet will likely be when I have decided to kill you or for you (y/n) when you finally decide to join me." Wait he spoken to Izuku why? He could of play it off, and what was that about joining him. Before you can do anything he disappears into the crowd.

"(y/n) and Deku are you guys were in danger so that women was right I'm sorry I could not help," Ochaco spoke.

"What women? Ochaco." You asked.

"Well, she had dark skin um weird red eyes... Oh yeah, she was wearing a suit and fedora. She said something about you guys being in danger so I went back and well you know what happens." Ochaco answered back. With that, you knew who she was talking about.

"Ochaco That was Oracle we need to go to security now." And with that the three of went to security who called the police when closing down the mall because of the villains. You and Izuku were held back as the police question the two of you. Izuku says back to inform All Might as for you aloud to leave. As you got back to the U.A dorms I thought came to mind

'I really was choked by too different people in the time of three days... That odd."


	25. Girls in bikinis

Reader pov

You wanted to have a quiet day, just you and some NSR artist. That was the plan but you woke up seeing that you have 73011 missing phone calls. The one thing you did not understand that all the calls were from the same person.

Before you could do anything your phone starts ringing again. You check the caller ID seen it was Ashido so you decide to answer it.

"Hello, hello?"

"Ashido what you need."

"Oh, your wake. So me and the girls are planning to use the school pool and we were wondering if you want to join."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No :) I'll send you the time and date you need to be there. bye."

With that Ashido ended the call. Some seconds later you got a text message from Ashido.

Wait do I have a swimming suit. Checking you pull out a tight-fitting (f/c) swimming suit. Making sure it's fit you put it on and checking yourself out in a mirror you notice how much skin the swimsuit show off.

That when your phone went off again. Checking you see you got a text from Izuku asking if you wanted to join him and the boys to train in the swimming pool. Asking when this is happening which you learn it the same day as Ashido and the girls playing in the pool.

You agree to go and seeing that you could do both. You head out needing to go get one of the schools swimming suit. Now some may ask why to get another when you all ready had a swimming suit.

You would say is that because there going to be both girls and boys so you want more to be covered up. But in truth, you just don't like how much skin was showing.

After garbing a U.A swimming suit you turn on the tv to pass the time and somehow (Favourite show) was playing.

_time skip_

You quickly change as you met the girls out in the pool. Walking out you see the girls doing some stretches you also take note that none of the boys are here yet.

"Wow (y/n) looking good," Hagakure spoke up. With this, the girls went over to you.

"U-Um thank you, Um you look nice." You said with a little blush.

"All right now that everyone here let's get this game plan," Ashido announced. As she got everyone to get in a circle."Now we only a short time because the boys will be here soon." As Ashido spoke that you could hear some girls complain.

"Yeah, one of the boys *cough* Kaminari *cough* overheard so we only have a short time before they show up," Jiro added on.

"Right, now so we got some time so let play some water polo," Ashido yelled as the other girl's cheer.

So you try to play water polo which you never played before let just say it became a living hell. At first, quirks were aloud which lead to some odd stuff happing, for example.

The ball being hit with either force to break the side on the pool walkway.

Using a sword to hit the ball.

Eating the ball.

Lighting the ball of fire as you called it the sins of the world as you hit it but end up missing.

But last but not least somehow bring the ball alive. With that quirks got ban so it became normal. Soon the boys started coming in.

"(l/n)! You look tired would you like some orange juice?" You look up seeing the voice belong to Iida who was wearing swimming goggles and a swimming cap with his school swimming suit.

Pushing yourself out of the pool you head over to Iida and garb an orange juice box. As you thank him you hear a noise which somehow becomes Kaminari. He slips on something and came crashing out of the changing room. As he does that Iida spoke up saying he late when you just look over watching him crash.

"What the hell why are you guys here." Kaminari cried. He seems disappointed that the boys were here.

"Oh, hey Kaminari we're doing endurance training at the pool, I messaged everyone to see if they wanted to come," Izuku said as he walks over to you and Iida.

"Is that what happened? You're too diligent, Midoriya!" Kaminari mumbled. You watch his face as it quickly lighted up as he turns to face the girls who have gotten out of the pool. No words were said as you watch Kaminari face became fill of despair. Then you watch Iida drag off Kaminari to do some training.

Soon the training begins. You switch from playing with the girls to working out with the boys. But you did seem most of your time with the girls.

"(l/n) to your right," Tsu spoke as a ball flew right up into the air.

You quicking move to your right spiking the ball as you sent it back over. You felt a little out of breath so you got out of the pool. You head over to Iida to garbing another orange juice as you do so you overheard Iida and Izuku chat.

"Midoriya, You need to take a break," Iida spoke as he handed orange juice to Izuku.

"Thanks, Iida," Izuku answered as he took a big sip of the orange juice Iida had to give him. Izuku pause as he spoke up with a what.

"Well, I just thought it was strange. During the entrance exams, I didn't think I'd end up being such good friends with you. Frankly, I didn't think much of you back then. But during the practical exam, you prioritized saving Uraraka over passing the exam." Iida expressed as you got another orange juice. You choose to stand behind the two waiting to see if they notice you.

"I was so happy, It had always been my dream to attend All Might's alma mater, U.A But when I was told that whoever was last, place in the fitness test would be expelled, I thought it was over for me," Izuku said.

"Even so, you didn't give up. Not during the combat training either... It's true that your methods were reckless. But I could feel your tenacity, Midoriya I think that's what Bakugo and I lost to." Iida added on.

"That's... I'm here thanks to the help of many different people, That's why I need to work harder!" Izuku addressed.

"What a wonderful goal." You spoke up. The sound that came out of two was unhuman. You somehow spooked Izuku so much he fell into the pool.

"Izuku/Midoriya!" Both you and Iida called out as Izuku quicking got out of the pool.

"I'm so sorry." You added on.

"AH it ok (y/n) I just did not see you there," Izuku spoke as he rubs the back of his neck.

"(l/n) I been meaning to ask you something. Is it ok?" Iida spoke as you nodded.

"Well, your one of the people that got in by recommendation how was the test?" Iida asks looking you dead in the eyes.

"Oh that... How do I put it boarding, to say the least, but there was this one guy, Fuck that guy." You spoke as you look down.

"(l/n) it rude to talk about people behind there back." Iida scolded you

"Iida the guy and I had a competition to see who would get the higher score and do you know what happened?" As you spoke your voice got more manic as you went on. Both Izuku and Iida look at each other as they asked what happen.

"We TiEeEEEEEEEEEEEEEed FoR FiSsSSSrt, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN???!1" You spoke basically yelling as this was happening.

"Really how pathetic do have to be. I bet I could take you and that person in a fight." You turn your head to find who spoke. Which turned out to be Bakugo.

"Shut the fuck up bakahoe eat a horse cock." You yelled not thinking that clearly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALLED ME SPOTIFY?!?!" Bakugo yelled as he starts to make his way over. But lady luck was on your side as Kirishima came out of nowhere and was able to stop Bakugo. Kirishima also informs that he got Izuku message and it took some time to get Bakugo to come along.

"Daman nerd, You wanna decide things right now? huh?" Bakugo yelled as he made explosions in his palms.

"No... that's not..." Izuku spoke as he held his arms up.

"It's true that just training isn't that interesting." Iida mumble to himself. "Everyone, do you want to see which of the boys ( + (y/n). ) can swim 50 meters the fastest?" Iida asked as he held his arm up in the air.

All the boys agreed to do it as the girls asked if they could help. You also wanted in on this seeing this could be fun.

"Hey what about quirks? can we use them?" Ojiro asked.

"We're at school, so there shouldn't be a problem. However, you cannot cause damage to any people or buildings!" Iida explained.

"I'll crush you, Deku!" Bakagou spoke up as he faces off with Izuku. " Also Spotify you got be bringing your A-game. And you I'll crush you too Half-and-Half Bastard!"

The first round was up which had (y/n), Tokoyami, Koda, Bakugo and Kaminari.

"Then, on your marks... Get set." Yaoyorozu spoke. Then Yaoyorozu blew the whistle. Most of you guys use the pool and swam but Bakugo wants to be the main character. Because he just used his quirk and flew over.

You were not having Bakugo shit today as you match his speed. You end up matching Bakugo as you both tie. It seems Bakugo did not know that yet.

"How was that, You extras?!" Bakugo yelled as he smirks.

"What do you mean, "How was that"?!"

"You didn't even swim!"

"It freestyle!" Bakugo shot back.

"Heh guess we tie Bakahoe." You spoke as you look up to the said man who was shooting you daggers. Before he could complain the next round was up.

The second round was next and had in it Sero, Aoyama, Shoto, Sato and Kirishima.

"Then, on your marks... Get set. *whistle noise*"

At first, Sero used his tape to get ahead but luck was not on his side as Aoyama who was doing the same thing with his quirk end up getting a stomach ache and knocking down Sero with him. Shoto did the same thing Bakugo did and used his ice to win.

"You're supposed to be swimming!"

Third round who had Iida, Izuku, Oijro and Shoji.

"Then, on your marks... Get set. *whistle noise*"

Everyone but Iida used the pool water. Iida used his engines on the rope thing in the pool to zoom down. But Izuku was not having it as he used his quirk in the water giving himself the energy to win.

Everyone cheered for Izuku at the fact he won by swimming not just flying over the water.

"The winners of each heat (y/n), Bakugo, Todoroki and Midoriya will race for first place. Is that all right?" Iida spoke. You, Izuku and Shoto were cool with it but of course, Bakugo needs to add something.

"He,y Half-and-Half Bastard! don't hold back like you did at the sports festival come at me seriously! this is also for you to (l/n) and you damn Deku!" The three agreed to Bakugo war cry.

"Then, the 50-m freestyle final will begin now!" Iida called.

The class cheer for the 4 of you as everyone was pumped to see what was going to happen and who was going to win.

"On your marks... Get set..." Iida yelled as he used the whistle to start it.

The second you jump you felt power leave you as you fell face-first into the water. The feeling of the cold water hitting your eyes was not the best feeling.

"Wh-What?" Kaminari spoke.

"Their quirks were erased?" Sero asked.

"It 5 p.m Your pool use time has now ended, Hurry up and go home," Aizawa spoke as he entered using his quirk. Some try to talk back but Aizawa shot it down. As everyone was leaving Aizawa came over to you.

"(l/n) I need to ask you something, during the time in your internship you ran into the villain Oracle right?"

"Ye,s sir I did is there something you need." You asked looking up to the older man.

Aizawa gave you a note. "We found this. It was left by her at the gate. looking at it, It seems it talking to you." The hero explains as you look over the note which read.

Dear (y/n)

Hello been some time has some :)

I just want you to know something so would you like to know?

The cats will lose one as two of there kitten will be stolen away.

:0 I wonder what that about.

After reading it you had no idea what the hell the note on about.

" Aizawa I had no idea what this note is on abou... I'm sorry." You spoke as you look down.

"It ok that what we thought. These notes have been happing for some time now it got really annoying." Aizawa sighed as he went of his way leaving you with the note. You quickly went back to your dorm as you keep the note with you. Get back you put it on your desk as you go to do what you do after a long day.

____

No one pov

Elsewhere posters were covering the walls of the city as two of the people who live there came out of the crowd to have a look.

"I can't believe it, It so close are you ready for it Zuke?" A fiery girls spoke.

"Hm yeah." A more down to earth man answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really bad so add something on the end to spice it up also this chapter just writer block after writer block. but I did not want to skip the chapter because I really want to use the song.


	26. Old Town Road

Reader pov

The heat of the sun was beating down on your skin. You and your class were right now outside listening to your teacher as the sun does it very best to try to cook you alive.

"U.A has finished its first semester and started summer vacation. However... Those of you trying to be heroes will not receive days of rest, at this summer training camp, we'll have you aiming for even greater heights for "Plus Ultra"!" Aizawa spoke.

"Yes, sir!" You and your class spoke out. After that the class spill up into the group to talk to each other. You were talking to Izuku about something.

"(y/n) I think it possible that All Might can fart on Endeavor he would turn him into the hero into a flamethrower," Izuku spoke as he moved his arms up and down.

"(y/n), it's finally time for the training camp in the woods, huh? Oh did not see you there Deku." Ochaco ran up to the two of you.

"G-Guess your right, Ochaco." You spoke out as Ochaco face was close to you making you blush. Izuku let out a yelped at Ochaco random showing up.

"Is something the matter?" Ochaco asked. You could feel her breath on your lips. You move away from the girl she realises what happened as her face shot up with red.

"I-It's time for training camp! Training camp! Training camp!" She yelled with a lot of blush, doing this she shot away from you and Izuku.

"Training camp! Training camp! Training camp!" Ashido and Kaminari join Ochaco chant.

"Uraraka and the others are so excited... " Izuku spoke as he watches the three jump around.

"What? there are people in Class A taking extra classes? Does that mean you had people who failed the finals? What? Isn't that weird? Isn't that weird? Even though they're supposed to be way better than Class B? How can that be?" Monoma yelled to your class.

"Monoma can you not." You shouted back at the blond boy. Who did a 180.

"(y/n) chan so good to see you again, why do you hang around these losers who can't even pass an exam? You really should be in the worthier class of 1-B." Before Monoma could do anything Kendo gave the boy a quick chop to his head to get him to shut up. Kendo called out a Sorry as she drags Monoma away.

"Monoma's scary." A girl from Class B spoke.

"Oh it Class B-" Izuku spoke as he turns over to face them as doing so he was cut off by a girl with green hair.

"We kind of met during the sports festival, but nice to meet you, Class A."

"We're getting on the bus!" Kendo called out to her class as she drags Monoma onto the bus. After Kendo called her class to get into the bus Iida did the same for your class.

"Line up in seat order!" Iida yelled as he did a robot dance. Getting on you end up sitting next to Sato.

"We really have not talked to each other have we, Sato? So um you like music?" You asked the said boy.

The boy paused for a bit then response. " I do right now I've been really into Heathers you hear of it?"

"Hell yeah want to listen to some of the songs I have headphones?"

"Oh alright."

_Time skip_

Some time had passed at first you and Sato listen to music together then the both of you parted ways with you listen to music by yourself as Sato does something else.

"Everyone, the bus will stop once in about an hour. After that--" Aizawa was talking until he was cut off by the noise of the class.

"Let's play some music!" Kaminari voice was the only voice you could hear as you just lay far back into your seat as you turn up your music.

Your mind wonder around going back to the note that was from Oracle. It had been some time and yet you still did not understand it. Laying your head back you close your eyes as you enjoy the song.

"Want a break from the ads-" Your earphone screamed into your ear as shot up in a cold sweat.

_time skip_

As the bus stop, everyone got out to do a stretch there libs after the long drive.

"Finally taking a break, huh?"

"I gotta pee!"

"Anyway, does this even count as a rest area?"

"Huh? Where's Class B?" Your class asked each other.

"There's no point stopping without a reason," Aizawa spoke getting everyone to face him. That when you notice a black car whose doors had just open.

"Hey, Eraser!" A woman voice came out of the black car.

"Long time no see," Aizawa answered as he did a bow. Then two-woman dress in a catgirl costume with one being red and the other being in blue step out.

"Lock on with these sparkling gazes!

Stingingly cute and catlike!

Wild, Wild... Pussycats!" The two women called out as they did a weird pose. The best or worse part was there was a kid just standing next to them as they did it.

"These are pro heroes who will be working with us during the camp, the Pussycats," Aizawa explained as everyone gave them a blank look.

"They're a four-person hero team who set up a joint agency! They're a veteran team that specializes in mountain rescues!" Izuku fanboy over the heroes as he adds on. "This year will be their twelfth workin--" The boy cut off with by the blue pussycat punching the boy in the face.

"I'm 18 at heart!" The woman yelled. "At heart?"

"YOU'RE 18!" Izuku shouted back.

"She sounds desperate." Kirishima and Kaminari whispered. As you help Izuku out of the woman hand.

"Greet them, everyone." Aizawa expressed as the class respoken with a nice to meet you.

"We own this whole stretch of land here. You all will be staying at the foot of that mountain." The pussycat in red explains as the class called out how far away it was.

"Huh? Then why did we stop here?" Ochaco asked.

"Could this mean..?" Tsu spoke as she raised her finger to her lips. It just clicked in your mind in what they saying. No, they would not but making us travel to the area on foot does sound like something they would do.

"Why don't we get back to the bus, huh?" Sero spoke as he starting lending to the bus. A devil smirk came over the red pussycat lips.

"It's 9:00 a.m right now If you're fast... Maybe around noon?" She spoke doing so gave sweat down run down your back.

"No way... guys..."

"Let's get back!"

"Get back to the bus!"

Everyone started to run back to the bus. Panic was in the air for everyone but you. Knowing they most likely get you down somehow you do the next best thing and get a head start. Jumping down you could make out the voice of the red pussycat.

Getting on the dirt ground of the forest you starting moving. You heard the yells and cries of your classmates, your gut was saying they were just pushed off. Then the voice of the red pussycat said that we can you use your quirk was the last word you could make out as you keep moving away.

Choosing now you check then bring out Neon J. No words were said as the two of you ran with each other. This had been happening sometime when you started training for being a hero Neon J off to help out using his navy training routine.

"(y/n) there something coming up." Neon J autotune voice came out as the ground start to move.

In front of you was a monster made out of the ground which came running at the two of you. Looking over you notice more monsters starting to come up to you. You gave Neon a look as you move into a battle stance.

Pushing your hand down you shift the ground ripping open some of the ground beasts, doing so you switch to using your glass manipulation making a weapon to slash open another one. Neon had brought in 1010 to help out as he made a missile and launched it at the beasts.

As the dust clear it revealed a pathway. Taking the lead you ran though with Neon following close behind. As you ran I thought came to mind.

"Neon, do you think it possible if 1010 could help out my classmates?" You asked the radar man.

"They're far away from our location but in war helping our allies are key... Attention soldiers party all night is happening you are need in helping (y/n) classmates." Neon addressed. 1010 who was following behind the two of you pause and gave a salute as they ran off to help your classmates.

_Time skip_

no one pov

It had been 3 and a half hours as the time had hit 12:30 pm. The two wild, wild pussycats and the class A teacher had been stand around waiting for the young heroes to show up.

"How long do you think they be?" The one in red asked to no one.

"It took us 3 hours to beat it so I'm guessing at least 8 more hours maybe more." The one in blue answered back. "Wait what that."

A shadow turns into a person which came out of the trees. The person looked so tried as a man who had a radar follow right next to them. The three heroes were able to see that the person was (y/n) (l/n). Aizawa was surprised but he did have a feeling that (l/n) would be the first to make it.

As the two got closer to them the heroes could make out some words that were being said.

"Come on soldier, move your legs this is nothing." The cyborg spoke.

"Neon... You're a cyborg... shut up I've been running for 3 hours." (y/n) spoke out of breath as they made it to the heroes. Doing so (y/n) fell onto their knees out of breath.

"Well soldier that took you 3 hours 30 minutes and 45 seconds we going to need to work on that." Neon spoke as the three pro heroes came over to the young hero and cyborg. Aizawa grabs a cold water bottle for (y/n) as he got close he handed the water bottle to his student who quickly garbs the bottle and chugs it down.

"Well, well kitten nice work on being the first one here." The blue hero spoke.

"Yeah, also thanks for just going to do it not being focus to but who the person next to you. " Red hero spoke. (y/n) pause for some second as they pushed themself of the ground before they answered.

"Oh, um how do I explain this is... This is Neon J, Aizawa you know how I can summon a group of robots well there called 1010 and Neon is basically their dad I mean captain/leader. " (y/n) explain which was not the best because their mind was running low of energy so they not thinking straight.

"Well, It nice to meet the man who has been teaching (y/n) here, But the fact you did not react at the fact I was here meaning two things security is really bad or you knew about (y/n) has the power to bring others here." Neon spoke as he handed out his hand for Aizawa to shaken which the man did.

"It the second one during the sports festival we learn the hard way that some of the people (l/n) can make are odd," Aizawa answered.

The two started to have small chatted as the two wild, wild pussycat deal with (y/n).

"Well, it seems no one else is here and we did just made lunch so I guess you can have it all." The red pussy cat explains.

"I would much like to have a bite of Neon for my lunch." The blue one answered who was hit in the head by the red one.

"Food? yes please." (y/n) had stars in their eyes as they spoke.

_time skip_

reader pov

Right now it 5:30 pm you were standing next to Aizawa as you were waiting for your class. Some hours ago Neon went back After the last 1010 member had been destroyed. 

It took some time but people were showing up as the blue wild, wild pussycat who you learn was called Pixie-Bob called out. "Oh, you're finally here, meow!"

"That took quite some time." The red pussycat who was Mandalay. Your class walked out they all look like zombies with there injures as they slowly walked out of the forest.

"What do you mean, three hours?!" Sero yelled.

"That's the time it would've us and also most (l/n), Sorry!" Mandalay said.

"You were trying to boast about how much better you are? that means.."

"I'm hungry... I'm gonna die..."You look over to Pixie-Bob who was doing something weird.

"But honestly I thought it would take even longer. You guys didn't have as hard time beating my earth beats as I thought you would. You guys are great... Especially... You four and (l/n) over there." Pixie-Bob spoke as she pointed to Iida, Shoto, Izuku and Bakugo then she pointed to you.

"You were able to act without hesitation because of your experience?.. I'm looking forward to where you'll be in three years! I call dibs!" She added on as you cringed moving behind Aizawa for protected. The four boys were doing there best to keep the woman away.

"Mandalay... was she always like that?" Aizawa asked as the pussycat sighed.

"She's a little desperate since she's about the suitable age for, you know..." Mandalay explains. You then hear Izuku asked about the kid. You did kind of meet him when you gave him some food but other than that you had no idea who he was.

"Oh, not one of ours. He's my cousin's kid. Come on Kota greet everyone. You'll be with them for the next week." Mandalay told. You watched Izuku try to talk to Kota.

"Oh, um, I'm Midoriya from U.A High School's hero course, Nice to meet you." You watch as Kota punch Izuku in his well dick.

"Midoriya! You brute of a nephew! Why would you do that to Midoriya's scrotum?!" Iida yelled at Kota who had walked away.

"I don't intend to hang out with guys who want to become heroes!" Kota answered with bakugo eyes.

"Intend"? Just how old are you?!" Iida spoke back. Doing so Bakugo said he likes the kid who Shoto pointed out he was just like him.

"Enough with this charade. Get your stuff off the bus, once you've put your bags in your rooms, we'll have dinner in the cafeteria. After that, you'll bathe and go to sleep. We'll start for real tomorrow." Aizawa spoke as he held inside.

The dinner that was made was good the best part of it was how much of it was there. As you ate you notice Kota stand by himself only leaving as he did the task Mandalay asked him. But you did have to deal with the smell of your classmates.

As everyone was heading to take a bath you stand behind. For one, you already had a bath but second, you wanted to make sure Kota had eaten. So you had a bowl of food for him. It took some time but you found him alone outside.

"Kota have you eating anything I have some food." You called out to the young boy.

"I said I don't want to talk to you heroes," Kota yelled back.

"Listen I don't like heroes that much too." You answered.

"If you don't like it then don't do it, just leave," Kota spoke moving away.

"I was forced into being one."

"What?"

"If you want to know I could tell you." You spoke as you sat down patting the ground next to you. Kota gave you a questioning look then he sat down not really next to you but close either. When he did that you gave him the bowl of food you had for him.

"Now explain," Kota spoke as he ate.

"Ok, I was forced by my mother. She was not the best after my father die she just saw me as an object. Because of my luck, I had a one of kind quirk. Doctors and other people would pay money for me, the stuff they did I don't want to talk about the things that happen. During this time I hated life if I were to complain I would not get food, water or other things. I wanted help but no one helps me, the only good thing that happens was finding out the people in my quirk. I remember spending hours trying to find a way to get to the place where they live. Then I came of the age of 13 when my mother found out just how much money heroes make she start making me train. Then U.A finding out about my quirk and send a recommendation for me to join the hero course. Mother said if I did not take the test I would not get food, water and shelter for 2 weeks. At first, U.A was the worse but over time I meet some people who made it better. Then my mother dies and I'm stuck living at U.A and well I ended up enjoying it and find a reason to become a hero. I'm still not a fan of most heroes like what they do for example Endeavor. But If you wanted to know why I don't leave now is well I'll have guilt about what my class, teachers and friends would think..." You spoke not even noticing the water falling from your eyes. Look up you notice it the stars out.

"Well look at the time I'm going to sleep, here give me your bowl I'll clean it for you." You said. Garbing Kota empty bowl as you head off you did not notice the look Kota gave you as you walked away. After cleaning the bowl you made your way to the room you be staying in. The second you hit the pillow you were out.


	27. Lemon Boy

Noone pov

A new day had come over the summer camp as the birds chirp the yawns of class B could be heard. The class was standing outside with their teacher who had just explain what going to happen. One of class B was about to fall over but luckily Kendo was able to grab onto them stop her from falling over.

"Develop our Quirks?" Kendo asked.

"Class A is doing it already." A boy with a glue-dispenser as a head spoke on.

"Let's go, quickly." Vlad King called out to his class as he started moving with his class follow after him. "Last semester, class A got all the attention, so next semester, it'll be class B's turn. Got it? It won't be class A, it be us class B!" Added on.

"Sir...! Sorry that we are we are such disappointing students!" Tetsutetsu shouted with tears running down his face.

"Even if you say that we're going to develop our quirks out of the blue, all twenty of us have different Quirks, so how are we supposed to know what we're developing and how? " A girl with forest green hair spoke.

"Can you be more specific?" the boy with two hooked blades on his cheeks said.

"When muscle fibres are overused, they break and become stronger and thicker. Quirks are the same. If you keep using them they become stronger and if you don't, then they waste away... In other words, there's just one thing to do!" Vlad spoke as they made their way out of the forest area.

"Breakthrough your limits!" Vlad shouted as class B got a view of what happening.

Each class A student was doing something to improve their quirks. Bakugo is plunging both his hands into boiling water to expand his sweat glands and creating explosions repeatedly to increase the scale of his attacks.

Shoto is alternating between ice and fire to make the temperature of the bathwater uniform. during this training is to get his body used to freezing and have him try controlling the temperature of his flames.

Sero by having him producing tape continuously his training will increase his capacity and improve tape strength and shooting speed.

Kirishima and Ojiro are fighting each other. With having Ojiro use his tail to hit Kirishima with his hardening activated, they can increase the strength of each other's quirks.

Kaminari is running his electric current through a large capacity battery, he's training his body to be able to handle large amounts of electricity.

Koda to increase the reach of his anivoice, he's doing vocal exercises to build up his vocal cords. It's also good for helping him become less shy.

Aoyama is training to get his body used to Navel Laser. So that he can keep using it even if his stomach hurts and to increase the range of his laser.

Tokoyami by training to keep Dark shadow under control even if it's going wild in the dark.

Ochaco is turning continuously in zero gravity, she's training the semicircular canals in her inner ear to decrease nausea and increasing the maximum weight she can use her quirk on.

Iida is doing long training runs to increase leg strength and stamina.

Tsu is training to work out all the muscles in her body and her long tongue.

Sato is working out while easting the sweets he needs to activate his quirk to power up.

Yaoyorozu is also eating while using her quirk to amplify her creations and shorten the amount of time needed to make them.

Jiro is increasing the quality of sound from her quirk by strengthening her earphone jack.

Ashido is intermittently creating acid to increase her skin's durability.

(y/n) is increasing their body strength and stamina by pushing a large boulder up a hill. Each time they get the boulder up at the top it rolls down getting (y/n) to redo it. Doing this let them hand more of their quirk.

Hagakure and Shoji are increasing the strengths of both their quirks by having Shoji quickly create multiple dupli-arms to look for Hagakure as she continues to hide her presence.

'What the hell is this?' Class B thought as Vlad explained.

"Those of you are operative types will have to raise your maximum limits. Heteromorphic types and other composite types need to train the parts of their body related to their quirks. Normally this would occur as your bodies grow..."

"But we don't have that time," Aizawa stated as he moves into view of class B. "Class B, you guys hurry up, too."

"But once we join, there will be forty in all. Can just six people manage the quirks of that many people?"

"That why their here." A tried Aizawa explain.

"That right! The four of us are one!

Lock-on with these sparkling gazes! We've come to lend a paw and help!!

Coming out of nowhere...

Stingingly cute and catlike!

Wild, wild... Pussycats! The full version! " The 4 pussycats expressed. As they talked to class B, at the same time Kota decade to find something or someone.

_

Reader pov

Your body was in pain and most of hearing was gone. Why the hell are you doing this, everyone else had normal-ish training so why the hell are you being training like your Sisyphus.

As you catch your breath you heard your name being called out. Looking around you spot Kota walking to you.

"You heroes makes a shit ton of noise don't you," Kota spoke as he got close to you.

"Hey, you should swear your to young to do so... Unless your Bakugo secret love child." You scolded the young boy as he rolls his eyes at you.

"Here... I got you something to drink you looked like you needs it." Kota spoke as he tilted his head away from you as he shoves the drink to you. You thank the boy as you take a sip of the drink which turned out to be lemonade.

Your body slumped down onto the ground as Kota join you sit down. No words were said as your quirk played out a soft medley. With you training your quirk music tends to slip up and come out.

"What that sound?" Kota's voice was quiet but you could make it out. "It from your quirk right..."

"Yeah, what playing right now is a mix of Yinu piano and Eve Psydub," You answer back. Shaking you head you got up from the ground. "Thanks for the drink Kota but I'm going to need to get back to training now, you can stay if you want but be warn I'm most likely going to lose my hearing for a bit."

As you started to push the boulder up again Kota watched you for a bit. He got bored after some time had past so he headed back to find his relative.

_Time skip_

"Now, remember what I said yesterday? "Today's the only day we'll be doing stuff for you"!" Pixie Bob spoke.

"At least make your own food!..... Curry!" Ragdoll added on as she places down "hero Aca Curry".

"Yessir..." Both Class A and B mumble out. The noise that the classes made got Ragdoll to giggle.

"You all look exhausted! But that doesn't mean you can make any old sloppy cat food!" Ragdoll yelled with a big smile.

"It's true that part of rescuing someone is filling the stomachs and spirits of those exhausted during a disaster. That's U.A for you! No opportunity wasted!... Let's make the most delicious curry in the world, everyone!" Iida spoke as your class and B mumbled an okay you rubbed your ears. Sounds had just started coming back how nice.

The two-class slip into groups as we each started helping make the curry. Shoto used his fire to light up the fire pit doing this Ashido asked if he could help out with their fire pit. From that Sero asked Bakugo if can help out too which backfired hard.

"If you only rely on others, then you will not learn how to light a fire," Yaoyorozu spoke as she made a lighter.

"No, it fine," Shoto declared as he lights up another. Doing so Ochaco and Ashido thanks the half and half boy. Shoto had a small smile on his face as he got up to help elsewhere. Soon the food was done with everyone help out in a different part of it.

"Thanks for the food!"

The taste of the food was not the best but with how much work it took to make the curry it feels like you were on cloud 9. You keep putting more and more in your mouth as your body enjoy the rest.

You look over your shoulder seeing Yaoyorozu look down as it looks like Jiro yelled at Sero for something. As you ate you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning around you see Izuku it seems he asked you something. But you could not make it out so you asked if the two of you could go to a quiet place.

"Right... (y/n) I'm wondering if you could come with me to go give Kota some food. You seem to be able to talk to him." Izuku asked rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, I thought Kota all ready had food... But yeah I don't mind coming along." You answered back.

"Um, we should get him some food then."

"We can use the curry we made?"

"... Do we have any other opinions?"

"I don't think we have any other opinions."

"...Oh."

The two of you tracked up the path Kota went on. Shortly the two of you end up on hill part that had a flat ground like an area that had a cave which overlooks the forest. The soft noises of Kota's stomach could be heard in the quiet night.

"You're hungry, aren't you? You can eat this curry." Izuku called out to the boy.

"It eatable." You added on as Kota sat up he seems angry at the fact you guys were here.

"You...! How'd you find this place?" Kota yelled.

"Oh sorry, we just followed your footsteps... We thought maybe you'd want something to eat." Izuku spoke softly as he got close to the boy with you right behind him.

"I'm fine. I don't need any, I told you didn't I? I don't intend to hang out with you. GET OUT OF MY SECRET HIDEOUT!" Kato spoke almost yelling at the last bit. Each time he took a breath he looking over at you asking for help.

"A secret hideout, huh?" Izuku mumbled.

"Izuku I think it be best to leave Kota alone," you spoke pulling at Izuku shirt.

"Getting all into trying to improve your quirk. It's gross you want to show off your power that badly?" Kota shouted, he seemed to only look at Izuku when speaking.

"Your parents... Could they be Water Hose? With the water quirks?" Izuku asked. Both you and Kota give the boy death glare.

'How does he know about Kota parents? wait is Water Hose dead.' You thought as Kota very angry spoke out.

"Did Mandalay tell you?!"

"Oh no um uh... Sorry!.. Yeah, I kind of ended up hearing about it, and based on the information I got, I thought maybe... "Izuku spoke rubbing a hand behind his head. He kneed down to Kota level. You glanced at the two of them not knowing what to do. "It was an unfortunate incident. I remember it." Kota looked away a quiet shut up was spoke out of the young boy. You grab Izuku shirt pulling him back a bit.

"Everyone's crazy... Calling each other stupid names like "hero" and "villain" and killing each other... Talking about quirk and stuff... It's because they're all showing off that it ended up like that... stupid..." Kota said. Every part of your body wanted to leave.

"What is it? If there's nothing else, then go away!" Kota yelled.

"Well, um my, uh friend... My friend... couldn't inherit any quirks from his parents..." Izuku mumbled out. Putting the dots together you think Izuku is talking about himself.

"Huh?"

"It's a hereditary thing, and apparently it's rare but does happen... But he admired heroes and wanted to become one, My friend couldn't accept that for a long time and practised... Trying to draw objects to him and breathe fire... But it was no good. There are a lot of different ways to think about quirk, so I don't know if this'll apply to everyone, but if you reject it that much, then it'll just make it more painful for you... " Izuku quiet spoke.

"Izuku shut up." You butted in getting both boys to look at you.

"(y/n) I-"

"No Izuku listen to me!... We have no right to judge what Kota is doing if he wanted to hate the quirk he has so be it... I did the same thing not everyone wanted to be here... let's just go..." You expressed as water was in the tips of your eyes. You garb onto Izuku as you start dragging the boy away. As you drag Izuku away he places the curry down for Kota.

_Time skip_

The next training day is on you as your body wanted to die. Today you were training your fighting skills doing so you were able to make out your teacher.

"Hey, extra lessons group don't stop. " Aizawa yelled out.

"Got it!" Kirishima spoke.

Their chat went on a bit as you grew bored as Aizawa started talking about points and passing. You move back missing the hit your panter try to pull off. Your movements were quick and effortless as you dodge your panter that all change when I shape pain shot through your head. Making a glass-like noise.

Garbing you head and shutting your eyes, you slump onto the ground. The pain hurt badly your fighting partner stop and quickly went to get a pro hero. What was happening this was not a drawback of your quirk so what was happening why does it sound like glass.

When you open your eyes you found some of your classmates and your teacher looking at you with worry looks. You could not make out what Aizawa was saying as all you could hear was the pain in your head. The last thing you saw was Aizawa hand reaching out to you as you blackout.

When you woke up the day was gone and it was time to make dinner. As you make your way to help you were stopped by Aizawa.

"(l/n) you alright? blackout randomly seem not normal for you," Aizawa spoke as his eyes look up at the top of your head.

"I thought it was a headache I get when I overuse my quirk but the pain was different it was like my head was been smash open... Did anything else happen?" Answering back to your teacher he let a sigh.

"Apart from the blood that started bleeding out of your ears, nose, eyes and mouth, you were knocked out for 3 hours... Now if that all you should head off if you can. If you need to lay down for a bit do so been a hero you need to take care of yourself." Aizawa expressed as he walked off. You did a yes sir as you made your way out.

As you got to your class and B you found that the meal had already been made. Jiro was able to save you some which you kindly thanked her for doing so. After you finish you help clean the dishes as nightfall hit fast.

"Now, we've filled our bellies and washed the dishes! Next... " Pixie Bob spoke being cut off by Ashido.

"... It's time for the test of courage!"

"We're gonna test it!" Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari and Sato stated.

You painfully watch as Aizawa broke the spirits of Ashido, Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari and Sato as he drags the five off because they need to do the extra lessons.

With that, the pussycats explain what would be happening. Doing the test of courage Class B will be the scarers as your class will be slip into a group of two with a new pair enter every three minutes for the first half. During the test there will be tags with our names written on them in the middle of the route, With them, we be needing to bring them back with us. The pussycat Tiger also added on that the class that makes the most people piss their pants wins.

Pixie Bob then got out some tags as everyone took one it reveals who would be panter with who. You ended up with Ojiro being your partner. You and Ojiro were helping Izuku as he was dealing with the fact he was the odd one out.

"Hey, Tail! Switch with me!" Bakugo spoke of nowhere.

"If Ojiro and I switch... That means I could be partners with (y/n) if so I don't mind switching Bakugo." Shoto added on as Bakugo yelled at him

"Who said I wanted Tail as my partner?!" You just gave them a blank look as Ojiro question what Bakugo talked about it.

After some a bit of time, you and Ojiro went in. As you walked Ojiro lose his shit over the scares as you just blank face most of it. As you made your way through you notice a smell. The smell turns out to be gas as you quickly covered your mouth and nose. Ojiro was not so lucky as he was knocked out by the gas as you garb the boy and drag him to safety.

Your mind was panicking as you found an area with no gas but the smell of fire was in the air. Getting behind some bushes and trees you sat down catching your breath as your mind panic.

'What going on?'

'Is Kota ok? Is everyone ok?'

But your thoughts were cut off by a voice that sounded like it was being made with a talkbox.

"Is someone there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone just a quick head up that chapter will be coming out slower because I started school again (how fun) so if I don't update with a chapter in like a week that why.
> 
> Also, about the plot, it will follow the MHA anime until there are no more episodes (I do read the manga just most people don't.) In it, there will be some chapters that have side plots or changes to the story to keep it fresh. Then I'm making the specials chapters for holidays and other things and also will be going back and editing the chapters so they are easier to read and flow better (hopefully) :)


	28. Monster

🎵--🎵

Your breath was stuck in your throat as you did your best to stay very quiet. Any movement could get you spotted. But you wanted to know what was going on. Slowly you sticking your head out you keep low as you were able to see what was going on.

Three people were standing there. One was a person who was wearing what could only be described as a sci-fi battle amour. From head to toe, their whole body was covered. They were close to you but it seems they have not spotted you.

The next one was also wearing a full-body suit but it haves more of a supervillain comic feel to it. You did notice that on the person's wrist were red cuffs.

The last person seems like he found hot topic for the first time and bought the first things he could find. The man skin also looks burnt with the purple patches on his skin. Unlike the other, it seems he was the one making the fire, based on the fire that is coming out of his hands.

"Architect something wrong?" The man in the comic book villain outfit spot. The person in the amour moved away from the bushes you were hiding in as they face the other two.

"I thought I saw someone... It turns out it was just a racoon." Architect spoke moving away from you and pass out Ojiro.

"Right? anyway, why did you come along would it been better for you to stay at the base." The man with purple skin spoke.

"Yeah I thought so too but I'm here because you could break the equipment I made for you and I'm the only one who could fix it." Architect respoke as he took out a part of his armour then place it back in.

Listen to the three you were able to get the idea that they were here to capture bakugo. Also from the sounds of it, there were more people, not just the three. Before you move you hear sound next. When you look at the scene that played out you were in horror at what happened.

The capture nomu had come into the clearing were the three villains were at it seemed angered. You could not make out what they said but from the actions, it seems Architect was not a fan of the nomu being here. The nomu started to move to your area before it could get close Architect changes that.

Somehow the Architect was able to grab ahold of the nomu head and ripped it off its neck. The nomu body fell to the ground as the two other people who you learn were called Dabi and Twice took a step back from the man as he spoke.

"I thought I told that man child we did not need these things with us." The Architect drops the nomu head onto the ground as he smashes it into the ground with his foot. "Let just get Bakugo and leave." With that Architect left the two alone, with Dabi and Twice to look at each other.

"Did Shigaraki say to get Bakugo and what their name the person who came first place in the sports festival?" Twice asked as Dabi nodded his head.

"Yeah Shigaraki wanted us not to mention that part to him," Dabi added on as he moved his hand from the burning tree. From the new info, you moved back a bit. Doing so you step on a twig which made a loud not getting the two villains to look in your way.

They started to get close to you. You need to get them away so you place your hand on the ground so you could shift it. But when you did it nothing happens so you try again the same response happens. You even try to fuse with DJSS who had the ground shift power but yet again nothing happens. The two were close to your location as Dabi was getting ready to burn the bush you changes plans hoping it would work.

🎵--🎵

It started out quiet sound that got both villains to stop in there tracks. But it only got loud which the two villains now know who was there. The ground moved on it forming into arm this action caught the villain of the guard as they fall on their ass only to quickly get back onto their feet. The ground arm came crashing down pushing dust of the ground up into the air covering the area, which got the two villains to step back as coughed at the dust.

With the air cleared it revealed (y/n) but they look different. Their hair was long with a golden yellow or orange tint to it their skin was split into two colours with their white on the right and pink on the left, As there (e/c) eyes had turn green also their hips became a little bigger along with their height.

"We see you two your fire the both of you have. It covers the world in thick ash making it hard to breathe... But we will fix that." Their voice had a woman added to it as they put their right leg behind they open out their hand in a 'come at me' action.

Dabi was the first to act as he shot out a wave of fire (y/n) dodged the attack as they created monsters out of the ground getting them to the two villains. Twice was able to take down a combine of the ground monsters as Dabi fire also work in taking them down. (y/n) did not let it show how shocked they were at how fast they could destroy the monsters.

As the two were doing that they did not notice (y/n) as they created more arms-on their body as they picked up Ojiro and they quickly got out of the area. Created more things out of the ground most of them being large creatures for the two villains to fight. After the ground creatives were destroying the villain's notice (y/n) was not there.

🎵--🎵

Running was the only thought you had as you re-track the way back to the campgrounds. You could make out the sounds of shoes hit the ground behind you as you keep moving you create more stuff out of the ground to slow them down.

Getting to a point you move the ground making sure the trees were still on the ground to use to cover your tracks. As you edited the ground hiding that you were there. You could hear them stop as you keep moving soon you could not even hear them. Taking a breather you cleared your thoughts as you move more quietly hoping that the villains were not flowing you.

'So those are villains... They truly have no taste. I mean really were the taste were the spice.' Eve spoke as you chuckle to yourself.

Moving you could make out a sound of heavy breathing. Getting close you spotted Izuku running with Kota on his back. From the looks of it, Izuku had just gotten out of a fight with most of his body being destroyed it was painful to look at. You were glad that Kota was safe.

"Izuku! Kota!" You called out getting Izuku to stop in his tracks. He looks over to you and the wave of relief that fell on him was easy to see also, you could see Kota's eyes light up seeing you too.

"(y/n) we need to get Kota back to camp," Izuku spoke to you as you nodded your head.

"Yes but you are in no state to move Izuku." You respoke as you bend down picking up Kota and Izuku in your arms. You had six arms each pear of arms had a different person in it. You could hear Eve comment on the state of Izuku.

"Wait no I can still move." Izuku defends himself as you just shocked your head as you started to move.

"Izuku don't argue I can see the lighting in your heart but there are villains here to capture Bakugo and we think me as well and you are no shape to fight. " You spoke as Izuku eyes went widen as you could feel hold onto you tighter.

"Wait you know?? how." Izuku asked in shocked as Kota looks at you in horror.

"Ran into some of those empty shells called villains and We were able to overhear them but when starting to get away from them and They hear us so we had to use an attack to block at their flames. Using the attack we made a ran as they start to follow us... But We were able to cover our tracks, how about you?" You spoke as you started to run a lot faster than you were original.

As you moved making sure you were holding Oijro, Izuku and Kota in your arms Izuku started to explain what happens to him and Kota. From the sounds of it, the man they fought could of kill them they were lucky to be alive. But this made you concerned about who else was out there.

"Hey look," Kota called out. Looking over you saw Aizawa running to you.

"Sensei!" Izuku called out as you pick up speed running to the man. You stop dead in your tracks along with Aizawa as the two of you were face to face.

"(l/n), Midori-." Aizawa stops himself as he saw the state the boy was in.

"Aizawa, We'll glad your here." You spoke to the unset man. At the same time to let down Kota onto the ground. He at first did not let go but after a little bit, he got down.

"It terrible! There are a ton of things I need to tell you... First, there's something I need to tell Mandalay." Izuku spoke moving around in your arms you made sure he did not fall. During this Aizawa spoke something that was covered up by Izuku voice.

"I said, "Hey!"

"Please take care of Kota!" Izuku spoke over Aizawa again. You could see Aizawa face get more in annoyance at the fact he was being spoken over. Izuku then pauses as he whispers to you as your eyes light up.

"Sir, can you take Oijro with you?" You spoke as you place the tail man on the ground. Aizawa Stop the two of you he knew what you were going to do so he told the two of you to say something to Mandalay. You nodded your head as you ran off with Izuku in your arms.

Somehow Izuku got you to let go of him so right now the two of you were running by each other as you try to find Mandalay. It took some time but you were able to find the hero. Along with her Tiger was there and a pass out Pixie-Bob. Both of the wake pro heroes were fighting some more villains.

Izuku had jumped up into the air and launches himself at the villain who was attacking Mandalay. He was able to smash the weapon the villain was using. You did something alike just by helping out Tiger. You made an arm out of the ground and grab the villain who was attacking Tiger as you smash them into the ground.

You had a gut feeling you're going to need more of your quirk so you thank Eve as you defused with her. You also had to deal with the fact you can't use any powers that DJSS has when this was over you were going to ask Tatiana about that. The two villains were shocked at what just happened.

"Mandalay! Kota's okay!" Izuku called out as he started to fall before he did that you create some red string out of your fingers tips and pulled him to you so you could safely catch him.

"Mandalay we have a message from Aizawa!" You called out as you started moving making sure the villains could not catch you.

"Tell everyone with your Telepath!" Izuku added on.

"Everyone in Class A and B! In the name of the pro hero, Eraser Head you are granted permission to engage in combat!" Both you and Izuku called out. Mandalay nodded her head as she did so. You could see Izuku was losing steam-based with his body catching up to his state.

"You to, get back to camp immediately! Those aren't normal! injuries!" Mandalay yelled as she kicked the villain who was attacking her who looked like a lizard.

"No... I'm sorry!" Izuku spoke softly. You knew what Izuku want to say so you spoke up.

"Mandalay there something else you need to tell everyone!" You yelled as you dodged attacks from the two villains. Izuku took over what you were going to say.

"The villains at lease two of their targets are... They're after Kacchan and (y/n) chan! please tell everyone with Telepath!" Izuku yelled as he ran to Tiger with the villain he was fighting.

"Who Kacchan?" Mandalay asked.

"It Bakugo, Katsuki Bakugo is Kacchan!" you yelled as the two villains were shocked that both of you knew who you were after and the fact you both had flash quirks.

You watch as both villains launch an attack at Izuku. Izuku was moving much slower so you leap into action garbing the boy as you dodged their attacks and heading out. You could hear their voices as you leave the area with Izuku. Getting to a point you drop Izuku onto the ground which he got up and started moving. As you run you could hear Mandalay Telepath in your head. As you run alongside Izuku he starts to mumble something.

"Kacchan and Todoroki started second in the test of courage. If they haven't moved from there... then they shouldn't be far." Izuku mumbled.

As you ran you saw up ahead a shadow arm reach out to attack you. You garb onto Izuku but you could not react in time. But you felt a focus garb you and Izuku and pulled you away from the attack. Looking around you saw that Shoji was the one to save you. You did notice he was bleeding and look very worried look. You poke him in the arm to let you go which he did seeing that you were ok to move.

"Sh-Shoji?!" Both you and Izuku asked.

"Those Injures... You shouldn't be moving anymore, should you?" Shoji spoke to Izuku. "And you (l/n) you should not be running around when there are villains after you, should you?" Shoji added on as you look down at your feet.

"But both of you are only thinking about saving your friends what are we going to do with the two of you?" Shoji finishes as he let out a sigh.

"That just now..." Izuku asked.

"Yeah," Shoji spoke cutting him off.

"We were ambushed by villains, and I covered us. But that triggered the quirk that he'd been desperately trying to hold back..." Shoji explains as Izuku knew what was happen with you still confused.

"Don't tell me..." Izuku asked as Shoji as you were still in the dark.

"If we want to get through here, we'll have to do something about this first..." Shoji was cut off by a loud noise.

The clearing of trees was destroyed as you finally understand what was happening. Tokoyami had lost control of his quirk dark shadow who had become a monster. Holding the bird boy as its victim.

"Get away... from me! You'll die!" Tokoyami yelled as he cried looking a the three of you. You look up in horror as you knew this night was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter a little short but on well. Eve has shown up and Tatiana had been mention I really should have done it sooner but oh well.


End file.
